OH!
by Swandie
Summary: Tifa Lockhart, gadis cantik yang pindah ke Midgar karena orangtuanya bercerai. Bertemu dengan Cloud Strife, pemain basket handal yang terkenal dingin, di sekolah barunya. Meski awal pertemuan mereka tidak begitu baik, namun lama-kelamaan mereka menjadi dekat. Hingga akhirnya, mereka saling jatuh cinta. Namun, bukan berarti cinta mereka bersemi tanpa adanya masalah yang menghadang.
1. 1 : New School Life

A/N : Yap, ini adalah fic saya yang kedua belas. Fic ini mengenai percintaan, seperti biasa, dan maaf kalau kisahnya (mungkin) terlalu biasa. Atau bisa juga, karakternya agak OOC. Fic ini terbentuk karena inspirasi dari lagu SNSD dengan judul yang sama, berhubung saya cinta sekali dengan SNSD hehehe. Oke deh, _enjoy this fic_! Semoga saja fic ini bisa menghibur anda semua. Mohon read and review ya, makasih.

Oh ya, FF VII bukan milik saya, tapi milik SE. Saya membuat fic ini murni karena saya suka dan ingin memperluas imajinasi saya, bukan untuk mencari keuntungan. 

OH!

-Story 1-

Seorang wanita berambut panjang tengah melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke gedung sekolah yang ada di depannya. Di gerbangnya, terdapat huruf 'SMA MIDGAR' yang ditulis besar-besar. Hatinya yang deg-degan membuat setitik keringatnya menetes. Rambut panjangnya terlambai-lambai angin yang berhembus. Tangan kanannya terus merapikan seragam putih berlengan pendeknya. Sementara tangan kirinya terus menggenggam erat tasnya. Dan di kantong kemejanya, tergantung sebuah _name tag _bertuliskan 'Tifa Lockhart', namanya. Sebenarnya dia tidak metasa nyaman dengan ini, tetapi apa boleh buat. Memang peraturannya sudah begitu.

Sekarang masih jam setengah sembilan pagi, atau setengah jam setelah bel masuk kelas berbunyi. Tifa mengambil napas panjang dan memantapkan langkahnya. Ini adalah hari pertamanya sekolah. Jangan sampai dia terlihat bodoh di sini. Tifa merogoh-rogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas putih. Setelah membacanya sebentar, dia langsung mengangguk dan memasuki gedung sekolah. Di dalam, dia langsung menengok ke sana kemari.

"Ruang guru. Dimana ruang guru?" gumamnya.

Karena tempat ini adalah baru baginya, tentu saja Tifa akan sangat kebingungan dalam mencari dan menemukan sebuah tempat. Apalagi, SMA Midgar ini begitu luas. Lorongnya begitu panjang dengan deretan kelas-kelas. Dan Tifa juga tidak bisa menemukan TU alias Tata Usaha untuk bertanya. Aduh, kenapa sih dia harus masuk jam setengah sembilan? Kalau dia masuk setidaknya setengah jam lebih awal, kan dia bisa bertanya pada murid-murid di sini.

Menyadari tidak ada jalan lain, akhirnya Tifa nekat saja terus mencari. Dia terus berjalan menyusuri lorong sambil celingak-celinguk. Sebelah kiri adalah ruangan kelas 1-1. Sebelah kanan adalah kelas 1-3. Lalu 1-4, 1-5, 1-6, 1-7, dan kemudian... tangga untuk naik ke atas. Sekarang dia kelas dua SMA, mungkinkah itu berarti kelasnya ada di lantai dua ? Untuk mengetahuinya, Tifa segera melangkahkan kaki ke tangga dan naik ke lantai selanjutnya. Dengan harapan semoga ruang guru juga ada di sana.

"Apakah kau yang bernama Tifa Lockhart?"

Tifa menoleh ke belakang yang juga adalah asal dari suara yang memanggilnya. Dan matanya menangkap sosok seorang perempuan cantik berambut cokelat dan dikepang. Warna matanya hijau, dan pita merah yang mengikat kepangnya membuatnya semakin cantik. Dan dari seragam yang dikenakannya, sudah pasti dia adalah siswa sekolah ini.

"Em, ya."

"Perkenalkan, namaku Aerith Gainsborough. Sebenarnya aku ditugaskan untuk membawamu ke kelas, tetapi aku ada sedikit urusan. Jadi terlambat deh."

"Tidak apa-apa. Jadi, kau tahu ruang guru ada dimana?"

"Tentu, ada di lantai tiga. Ikutilah aku."

Lantai tiga? Sambil mengangguk, Tifa mengikuti langkah Aerith dan berjalan menaiki tangga. Dan lantai dua, lantai ini juga tidak kalah luas dengan lantai yang pertama. Ya ampun, sepertinya dia akan sangat kelelahan karena harus berjalan di lorong yang luas, dan kemudian menaiki tangga yang lumayan tinggi. Belum lagi, dia berjalan dari rumah karena jaraknya yang kebetulan dekat.

"Kau pindahan?"

"Eh? Iya. Aku berasal dari Nibelheim."

"Wow, kota itu kan jauh sekali? Kenapa kau pindah ke sini?"

"Yah, berhubung ada urusan keluarga. Jadi mau tidak mau, aku harus pindah."

"Oh..."

Yang dikatakan Tifa adalah bohong belaka. Faktanya, kedua orangtua Tifa belum lama ini bercerai. Penyebabnya adalah kebiasaan buruk ayah Tifa yang suka sekali minum-minum. Ditegur berkali-kali juga tidak membuatnya berhenti. Klimaksnya, bahkan sampai memukulnya dan ibu Tifa. Menyadari tidak ada jalan lain, akhirnya ibu Tifa mengajukan gugatan cerai karena tidak tahan dengan perlakuan suaminya. Tanpa mengurus harta gono-gini dan hak asuh anak. Sebagai penopang hidup, ibu Tifa membuka usaha restoran ramen sendiri. Modalnya berasal dari tabungan selama belasan tahun.

"Apa kau sudah memutuskan mau masuk klub mana?"

"Klub?"

"Iya, klub. Sudah tahu mau masuk yang mana?"

"Entahlah, aku belum memutuskan."

"Oh, kebetulan ada banyak sekali ekstrakurikuler di sini. Mulai dari basket, futsal, _cheerleader_, _marching band_, _modern dance_, dan lain sebagainya."

Tifa menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Yah, memang ada banyak. Bahkan jauh lebih banyak dari sekolahnya yang dulu.

Mereka berdua kini tiba di lantai dua. Dan tiba-tiba saja, bunyi 'kriiing' yang begitu keras terdengar hingga mengagetkan Tifa. Ternyata itu adalah bel pergantian jam pelajaran. Dan karena sekolah ini menggunakan sistem _moving class_, murid dari kelas yang hanya satu jam pelajaran langsung berbondong-bondong keluar. Ekspresi wajah mereka juga beragam. Ada yang senang, ada yang biasa saja, ada juga yang stres berat. Dan kelihatannya, mereka tidak melihat Tifa yang juga adalah murid baru.

Mereka menaiki tangga lagi yang terletak tepat di sebelah kiri. Mereka agak sulit berjalan karena tangga dipenuhi oleh murid-murid. Ibaratnya seperti mobil yang mencoba menerobos kemacetan, hampir mustahil. Setelah dua menit 'berjuang' melewati kerumunan murid-murid, akhirnya mereka tiba di lantai tiga. Tifa menghempuskan napas sementara Aerith hanya tersenyum. Kelihatannya dia sudah terbiasa.

"Ruang guru ada di ujung lorong sebelah kanan, ayo," kata Aerith.

Lantai tiga ini dipenuhi oleh sederet kelas untuk siswa kelas tiga. Dasar, rasanya pembagian kelas-kelas ini seperti kamar hotel saja. Tapi yah jujur saja, itu sangat mempermudah. Kalau sekolah lamanya sih, urutan kelasnya sungguh acak-acakan.

"Oh ya em, Aerith."

"Ya?"

"Kau kelas berapa? Tadi kau belum memberitahu kelasmu."

Aerith tersenyum. "Aku sekelas denganmu kok."

Tifa memasang ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Dan lagi, aku adalah ketua kelas."

Tifa jadi bertambah tak percaya. Wow, sepertinya wanita yang ada di depannya ini adalah tipe yang sempurna. Cantik, anggun, menawan, sederhana, pandai, dan bisa menjadi pemimpin. Bisa gawat seandainya mereka menyukai satu pria yang sama. Mungkin dia akan kalah dan pria itu akan memilih Aerith. Memutuskan untuk tidak menanyakan apa-apa lagi, Tifa mengatup mulutnya rapat-rapat dan melihat deretan kelas di sebelah kirinya sembari berjalan.

Ketika mereka sudah berada di depan pintu, tiba-tiba saja Aerith memberikan isyarat untuk menyuruh Tifa untuk berhenti. Tubuh Tifa langsung bergerak sesuai dengan komando, dan kemudian, Aerith mengetuk pintu dan masuk ke dalam. Kenapa dia tidak disuruh langsung masuk saja sih?

Tifa terus berdiri di sana sambil melihat jam tangannya sesekali. Sudah lima menit. Apa sih yang sedang dilakukan Aerith? Tifa kira, dia hanya tinggal masuk dan kemudian memperkenalkan dirinya kepada para guru-guru di dalam. Rasanya bosan meski waktu hanya berjalan sebentar.

"Maaf, kau menghalangi jalan," kata seseorang di belakangnya.

Tifa langsung merasa kaget dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Dan ternyata, sekarang dia tengah berdiri tepat di depan pintu ruang guru. Awalnya Tifa ingin langsung minta maaf, tetapi entah mengapa malah matanya yang bertindak duluan. Sosok seorang laki-laki tampan yang tingginya mungkin sepuluh senti di atasnya, matanya biru muda, dan model rambutnya sungguh tidak biasa, tetapi cocok dengan wajahnya yang begitu... tampan.

Astaga, apakah sekolah ini memang sarangnya manusia rupawan?

"Maaf?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Tifa tersentak dan sadar kembali. Dengan sedikit panik, Tifa berpindah posisi dan mempersilahkan laki-laki itu untuk masuk ke ruang guru.

"Maafkan aku, aku bengong," kata Tifa.

"Hati-hati lain kali."

"Em... ya."

Laki-laki jabrik itu segera berjalan kembali dan membuka pintu berwarna cokelat yang juga adalah pintu ruang guru. Wah, ternyata dia cukup dingin juga. Sepertinya bukan tipe yang enak untuk diajak mengobrol tuh. Dan sepertinya, dia anak kelas tiga. Dalam arti lain, kakak kelas.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar dari dalam ruang guru. Tidak lama kemudian, muncullah sosok Aerith yang tengah tersenyum.

"Masuklah, Tifa. _sensei_ ingin bertemu denganmu."

...

**Cloud Strife** sungguh merasa kesal hari ini. Saat pertandingan basket tadi, timnya kalah dan dia harus mentraktir tim lawan dengan lima kaleng _Elixir,_ minuman olahraga yang harganya cukup mahal. Kemudian saat pelajaran, seorang temannya mengusilinya dengan beberapa kali melempar remahan kertas tanpa maksud yang jelas. Parahnya , dia melakukannya terus menerus sampai membuat Cloud sampai tidak dapat lagi membendung kekesalannya dan ia langsung menghampiri temannya itu. Sehingga guru yang sedang mengajar segera menegur bahkan memarahinya. Sebagai hukuman (tambahan), Cloud disuruh untuk menemui guru BP agar ia bisa diceramahi dan diberi nasehat untuk introspeksi. Astaga, padahal hanya gara-gara kesalahan kecil saja.

Ketika bel sekolah berbunyi, itu adalah pertanda bahwa dia harus segera menemui guru BP. Dengan malas dan rasa kesal yang masih tersisa, Cloud melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang guru. Dan mungkin karena kesal, dia berjalan sambil membungkukkan kepalanya dan merenggut sendiri. Sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar kalau di depannya ada orang. Seorang wanita berambut panjang. Kenapa juga dia berdiri di depan pintu?

"Maaf, kau menghalangi jalan," katanya dingin.

Perkataannya membuat wanita itu kaget dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Tetapi alih-alih minta maaf, dia malah memperhatikan wajahnya dalam waktu lama. Seolah-olah yang ada di depannya adalah aktor terkenal sedunia dengan sejuta pesona. Astaga, kalau saja dia bukan wanita, mungkin Cloud akan berbicara lebih kasar lagi.

"Maaf?" tanyanya lagi sambil menahan emosi.

Wanita itu kembali terkaget-kaget, dan kemudian dia langsung minggir untuk memberi jalan.

"Maafkan aku, aku bengong."

"Hati-hati lain kali."

"Em... ya."

Setelah memalingkan wajahnya, Cloud berjalan memasuki ruang guru dan mencari sosok guru BP yang harus ditemuinya. Tetapi dia tidak ada di mejanya. Padahal biasanya Kazuhito _sensei_, sang guru BP, selalu duduk di mejanya sambil membaca berkas-berkas yang seolah tidak ada habisnya.

Penasaran, Cloud memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada guru laki-laki yang duduk tak jauh di depannya. Namanya adalah Akihiko _sensei_, guru Sejarah yang tahun ini menginjak usia empat puluh tahun.

"Maaf, _sensei_."

"Hm? Ada apa Cloud-_san_?"

"Apakah Kazuhito _sensei_ masuk hari ini? Biasanya dia selalu ada di mejanya tetapi hari ini dia tidak ada."

"Kazuhito? Aaah, dia izin pulang cepat hari ini."

"Izin pulang cepat?"

"Yah, katanya isterinya sedang berada di Rumah Sakit. Kabarnya kecelakaan."

Cloud menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sedikit rasa simpatik.

"Ada keperluan apa kau ingin bertemu Kazuhito? Mau kusampaikan pesan?"

"Ah, tidak usah. Terima kasih _sensei._"

"Sama-sama. Kau sedang kelas apa sekarang?"

"Kelas Seni, _sensei_."

"Kelas seni ya? Hm..."

Akihiko menoleh untuk melihat jadwal yang terpasang di papan.

"Wah, ternyata nanti aku harus mengajar kelas 1-2. Mereka belajar sampai bab berapa ya?"

Dengan kedua tangannya, Akihiko mengambil agenda miliknya dan membolak-balik halamannya. Cloud hanya melihatnya dengan heran.

"Anu, _sensei_. Kalau begitu saya permisi du—"

Sebelum Cloud menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok seseorang yang berjalan masuk dan tengah tersenyum pada salah satu guru. Dan sosok itu adalah...

"Perkenalkan _sensei_, nama saya Tifa Lockhart. Saya adalah murid pindahan dari Nibelheim."

Gadis yang ditegurnya tadi.

"Ah, salam kenal. Bagaimana kesan pertama di sekolah ini?" tanya sang guru.

"Lumayan, tapi muridnya banyak sekali."

"Ha ha ha, begitulah sekolah kami. Kau tidak bisa membayangkan total seluruh murid di sini."

Gadis yang bernama... er, Tifa. Ternyata dia murid baru ya? Pantas saja waktu dia bertemu dengannya tadi, Cloud merasa tidak pernah melihatnya. Yah, dia memang tidak mengenal semua siswa di SMA ini, tetapi dia bisa membedakan siapa yang murid dan yang bukan murid.

Entah karena penasaran atau apa, Cloud yang seharusnya kembali ke kelas malah tetap diam di sana dan mendengar pembicaraan Tifa dengan guru yang ada di depannya. Oh ya, nama gurunya adalah Kasumi _sensei, _guru Matematika yang sangat baik hati. Mereka berdua terus berbicara sampai Kasumi tiba-tiba menolehkan kepalanya pada Cloud.

"Cloud kemarilah."

Cloud mengerutkan dahinya. "Hah?"

"Sebagai seorang pemain basket andalan sekolah, tidak ada salahnya kau memperkenalkan diri, kan?"

...

_Pemain basket andalan sekolah?_

Mulut Tifa membentuk huruf 'O' ketika mendengar itu. Ternyata laki-laki tampan yang menegurnya tadi adalah pemain basket andalan? Tetapi tunggu dulu, rasanya semua itu memang masuk akal ketika melihat bentuk tubuhnya yang tinggi dan berotot. Dan ekspresi wajahnya itu, seperti tidak rela. Bahkan hanya untuk sekedar bersalaman dengannya saja.

Melihat Cloud yang tidak bergerak juga, akhirnya Tifa memutuskan untuk bertindak duluan. dia berjalan mendekati Cloud dan kemudian menjulurkan tangan kanannya. Bibirnya membentuk senyum. Usaha untuk memberikan citra baik pada seseorang yang baru saja dikenalnya.

"Tifa Lockhart, senang berkenalan denganmu," kata Tifa. "_Senpai._"

Ekspresi wajah Cloud jadi semakin aneh ketika dia mendengar kata '_senpai_'. Tetapi akhirnya, dia ikut menjulurkan tangannya dan membalas jabatan tangan Tifa.

"Ya, senang berkenalan denganmu juga."

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan sesaat. Dan kemudian, mereka melepaskan tangan mereka dan suasana diantara mereka jadi... canggung.

"Baiklah, berhubung perkenalan sudah selesai," sela Kasumi. "Mari kita ke kelas, Tifa dan Aerith. Dan Cloud, kembalilah ke kelasmu."

* * *

Mohon sampaikan review dengan mengisi kotak di bawah ya, makasih :) hehehe.


	2. OH 2

OH!_2

"Namaku Tifa Lockhart. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua, kuharap kita bisa berteman baik."

Tidak lama setelah berkata begitu, Tifa membungkukkan badannya sesaat dan kembali menatap teman-temannya sambil tersenyum. Kelas ini begitu besar. Total muridnya saja mungkin bisa empat puluh orang lebih. Yang didominasi dengan murid perempuan. Seperti sekolahnya yang begitu mewah, murid-murid di sini banyak sekali yang _fashionable_. Beberapa murid perempuan (kecuali Aerith) di sini mengenakan anting merek terkenal, dan mereka juga berdandan. Sementara yang laki-laki, ada yang mengenakan jam tangan bagus atau cincin. Sungguh berbeda dengannya yang penampilannya polos tanpa polesan sedikitpun.

"Baiklah, ada yang mau bertanya?" tanya Kasumi.

Seorang murid perempuan yang duduk paling belakang mengacungkan tangannya.

"Darimana kau berasal? Sepertinya kau bukan dari kota ini."

"Ya, aku berasal dari Nibelheim, kota yang terletak di sebelah timur Gaia."

Salah seorang murid lain mengacungkan tangannya. Kali ini adalah murid laki-laki.

"Boleh minta nomor ponselmu?" tanyanya dengan wajah genit.

Sontak, pertanyaan itu membuat seisi kelas langsung dipenuhi gelak tawa. Sumpah, laki-laki itu geer sekali. Kalau saja laki-laki itu adalah teman lama atau teman dekatnya, mungkin Tifa sudah memasang wajah jijik. Tetapi kali ini dia memutuskan untuk menahan rasa jijiknya dan tetap tersenyum. Senyuman paksa lebih tepatnya.

Setelah beberapa pertanyaan yang tidak penting, akhirnya Tifa dipersilahkan untuk duduk. Tifa duduk di depan bersebelahan dengan Aerith. Dengan tujuan agar mudah bagi Aerith untuk membantunya. Pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung sekarang adalah Matematika. Lebih tepatnya adalah mengenai Integral. Tifa mengambil tas jinjingnya dan mengambil sebuah buku cetak tebal berwarna biru tua bertuliskan 'EVEN MONKEY CAN DO IT : MATH'. Dengan gambar depan yang sama, yaitu monyet. Gambar monyet yang telah didesain dengan imut.

Integral berada di bab tiga, dan seperti yang Tifa duga sebelumnya, bab ini memang susah. Matematika memang bukan keahlian Tifa dari dulu.

"Apa kau bisa?" tanya Aerith.

"Ah, aku nyaris menyerah soal ini."

Aerith tertawa kecil. "Kau bisa bertanya kalau tidak mengerti."

"Trims."

Pelajaran Matematika terus berlangsung hingga jam setengah sebelas, atau jam istirahat kedua. Di sela waktu dua puluh menit ini, Aerith mengajak Tifa untuk berkeliling. Meski tidak bisa semua tempat dia tunjukkan karena keterbatasan waktu. Pertama-pertama, Aerith membawa Tifa ke kantin yang berada di lantai satu. Kantin berukuran besar yang dipenuhi oleh murid-murid dan penjual. Ada juga yang membawa bekal makanan dari rumah, hanya saja jumlahnya tidak banyak. Kalau Tifa, mungkin dia akan membawa makanan dari rumah.

Setelah observasi singkat, Aerith mengajak Tifa untuk melihat ke lapangan besar tak jauh dari sana. Katanya selain untuk upacara dan olahraga, lapangan ini juga berfungsi sebagai tempat diselenggarakannya konser musik, dari anak ekskul _band_ atau mungkin artis yang diundang sekolah. Tidak hanya itu, kontes kecantikan tahunan sekolah juga sering diadakan di lapangan ini. yah, seperti kontes _miss_ begitu deh. Pemenangnya selain mendapat beasiswa, juga akan mendapat bonus berupa ketenaran. Lapangan kini sedang dipenuhi oleh anak laki-laki yang tengah bermain basket. Dan di antara pemain basket itu, Tifa melihat seseorang yang familiar. Eh tidak, sangat familiar malahan.

Yah, dia melihat kakak kelasnya, Cloud Strife, yang tengah bermain dengan wajah dinginnya.

Tetapi hanya sesaat, toh Cloud sendiri juga tidak melihatnya. Tetapi ketika Tifa menoleh ke arah Aerith, dia malah tengah bengong. Kedua matanya sedang terfokus pada salah satu dari sepuluh pemain basket itu. Tetapi dia tidak menatap Cloud. Melainkan pada murid laki-laki berambut hitam lurus sepundak tak jauh dari Cloud. Dan dia tidak mengenakan seragam, apa dia alumni?

Tifa (entah kenapa) malah membiarkan Aerith terus bengong seperti itu sampai akhirnya bunyi bel yang begitu keras berbunyi. Aerith langsung tersentak karena kaget, sementara Tifa hanya tertawa. Ternyata dugaannya memang benar, daritadi dia tengah menatap pria itu.

"Ah, harusnya kau menyadarkanku tadi," kata Aerith sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak mau mengganggu... privasimu? Yah, anggap saja begitu."

"Ada-ada saja kau ini."

"Kalau boleh tahu, dia siapa?"

"Ah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Ayo, kita sudah harus kembali ke kelas."

"Tidak usah malu-malu. Walau kita baru bertemu, tapi kau bisa mempercayaiku kok."

"Sungguh, bukan apa-apa kok."

"Oke, aku percaya."

Aerith hanya tersipu malu, dan kemudian mereka berjalan kembali ke dalam kelas. Sama seperti ketika mereka naik ke lantai tiga sebelumnya, tangganya sungguh penuh. Ketika mereka masuk ke dalam kelas, ternyata guru sudah datang. Gawat, mereka terlambat. Sudah berapa lama semenjak guru masuk ke kelas?

Untungnya, mereka tidak dihukum dengan berdiri di koridor atau semacamnya. Pelajaran terakhir adalah Biologi. Dan sepanjang pelajaran, mereka disuruh untuk meneliti mengenai jenis-jenis bakteri yang bisa merugikan dan menguntungkan manusia. Jenis-jenis tumbuhan yang dapat dijadikan obat dan lain sebagainya. Guru yang mengajar baik, namun sangat tegas. Dia tidak segan-segan untuk langsung menegur murid yang ketahuan mengobrol meski hanya dalam bentuk bisikan. Wah, tipe guru yang sulit didekati nih. Dan di hari pertama Tifa bersekolah, dia sudah menerima tugas. Aerith bilang, guru yang satu ini memang terkenal seperti itu. Jadi, lebih baik Tifa belajar untuk terbiasa.

Waktu berjalan dengan begitu cepat hingga akhirnya pelajaran hari ini selesai juga. Setelah menolak dengan halus ajakan Aerith untuk berkeliling lagi, Tifa segera membereskan buku-buku miliknya dan keluar kelas. Sekarang sudah jam satu, berarti jam pulang sekolah ini lebih cepat setengah jam dibanding sekolahnya yang dulu. Tifa menolak ajakan Aerith bukannya tanpa alasan, tetapi dia harus membantu ibunya beres-beres, kan mereka baru saja pindahan. Selain mengurus pindahan, Tifa dan ibunya juga menunggu datangnya kiriman barang-barang untuk keperluan usaha nanti.

Tifa berjalan menuruni tangga dan menyusuri lapangan besar untuk menuju gerbang. Saat dilihat, ternyata lapangan itu lagi-lagi dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswa yang bermain basket. Dan lebih hebatnya lagi, orangnya juga sama, lengkap dengan alumni (mungkin) yang ditaksir Aerith. Tetapi Tifa memutuskan untuk tidak memperdulikannya.

"Awas!" teriak seseorang tiba-tiba dari belakang.

Tifa menoleh ke arah teriakan itu berasal. Dan tidak jauh di depannya, terdapat sebuah bola basket yang meluncur lurus tepat ke arahnya. Tifa langsung menutup wajahnya karena dia sudah tidak bisa lari lagi, sambil bersiap-siap untuk merasakan rasa sa...

Eh? Kenapa dia tidak merasa sakit sama sekali?

Perlahan-lahan, Tifa membuka matanya, dan dia sungguh kaget ketika melihat sosok laki-laki yang tengah melindunginya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

Dan orang itu adalah kakak kelasnya, Cloud Strife.

"Ma—maaf! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya salah seorang murid pada Tifa. "Aku tidak sengaja, sungguh!"

"Kau kurang latihan," kata Cloud. "Tidak seperti biasanya lemparanmu sampai melenceng jauh seperti itu."

"Maaf, _senpai_. Tadi aku memang lupa pemanasan, jadi tanganku agak..."

"Kau tidak seharusnya melupakan hal sepenting itu."

Tifa hanya memperhatikan ketika Cloud menegur salah seorang pemain itu. Tak disangka kalau ternyata dia adalah sosok yang tegas, selain dingin.

"Kalian mainlah kembali," kata Cloud yang setelah itu membalikkan tubuhnya. "Tadi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, justru aku yang seharusnya bertanya begitu padamu."

"Aku sudah terbiasa dengan yang seperti ini. Kau sungguh tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, sungguh."

...

**Zack Fair **menatap juniornya yang tengah berbicara dengan wanita sambil tersenyum, tersenyum sambil berkata 'hoo' dalam hati. Semenjak dia masih menjadi siswa sekolah ini hingga akhirnya dia lulus dan menjadi pelatih, baru kali ini Zack melihat Cloud menghampiri seorang wanita. Eh, maksudnya BISA menghampiri seorang wanita, bahkan untuk sebuah alasan sekalipun. Lagipula, wanita itu bisa dibilang cantik.

Cloud dan wanita itu berbincang sebentar sampai akhirnya sang wanita pergi sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Cloud berjalan kembali ke arah Zack sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sementara Zack sendiri, dia hanya senyum-senyum. Tanda bahwa dia akan mulai menggoda Cloud.

"Berapa nomor teleponnya?" tanya Zack.

"Hah?"

"Berapa nomor teleponnya? Kau tadi menanyakan itu, kan?"

"Oh, jangan samakan aku denganmu, Zack."

"Hei," kata Zack sambil merangkul Cloud. "Dia cantik juga loh, rugi kalau kau tidak merebutnya."

Cloud menghela napas dan melepas rangkulan Zack.

"Cloooooooud, aku serius loh."

"Terserah kau, Zack."

"Ya ya, kita main lagi kalau begitu?"

"Tidak usah, aku mau pulang dulu. Kau bisa kan melatih mereka sendirian?"

Zack mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dan setelahnya, Cloud berjalan ke tempat parkir yang berada di _basement_ tak jauh dari lapangan. Dasar, sikap dinginnya belum juga berkurang. Meski Zack sudah bersamanya semenjak mereka masih kecil, tetapi masih sulit bagi Zack untuk mengetahui penyebab sikap dinginnya itu. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, semenjak Cloud menginjak kelas satu SMA. Dia jadi dingin bahkan hampir ke semua orang.

"Cloud Strife, apa perlu kupanggil detektif untuk menyelidikimu?" gumam Zack sambil melipat tangannya.

"Zack _senpai_! Kita latihan lagi?"

"Eh? Ah ya, kalau begitu kalian bertanding lagi. Aku akan mengawasi kalian dari sini."

Tapi yah, sepertinya dia hanya bisa membiarkannya sekarang. Entah kapan dia bisa bertindak, entah kapan sahabatnya bisa berubah. Setidaknya, sampai bisa tersenyum sedikit.

...

"Ah, tak kusangka kalau jalanan akan semacet itu."

Tifa melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat keluar dari halte bus dan memasuki sebuah gang. Tifa memutuskan untuk naik bis karena dia ingin mempelajari rute-rutenya. Dan ketika dia naik, tanpa disadari malah terjadi macet yang cukup parah. Tahu begini, lebih baik dia jalan saja seperti sebelumnya. Toh, hanya makan waktu lima belas menit.

Setelah berjalan melewati beberapa rumah dan tetangga yang baru saja dikenalnya, akhirnya terlihat juga rumah Tifa. Rumah dua tingkat sederhana yang berwarna cokelat. Di depan terdapat sebuah taman kecil, dan di dalamnya juga cukup luas. Setidaknya, luas untuk ukuran dua orang. Dengan dua kamar tidur, satu WC, dan satu kamar mandi. Ibu Tifa mencari rumah ini dengan susah payah.

"Sudah kubilang, keluarkan dia!"

Tifa langsung terhenti ketika mendengar sebuah teriakan. Yang ternyata berasal dari depan rumahnya. Ada seorang laki-laki bertubuh besar tengah berdiri di depan rumahnya. Dia bertingkah seperti seorang penagih hutang.

"Dia sedang sekolah, dan untuk apa kau ke sini ? !"

Muncul seorang wanita berambut cokelat panjang yang diikat dari dalam. Yang juga adalah ibu Tifa.

"Aku akan membawanya pulang, kau sama sekali tidak berhak untuk mengurusnya, Evelyn!"

"Apa maksudmu, Liam! Sudah jelas pengadilan memutuskan kalau akulah yang berhak mengasuh Tifa!"

Apa katanya? Liam? Apakah maksudnya laki-laki yang ada di depan rumahnya itu adalah...

"_Tou-san_?"

* * *

Mohon isi kotak review di bawah ya. Maaf kalau ada salah.


	3. OH 3

A/N : Ah, akhirnya update juga! Maaf ya kelamaan. Mohon read dan review, maaf kalau kurang bagus atau ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan. Dan berdasarkan salah satu review yang saya lihat akhirnya saya mau menambahkan : maaf kalau OOC.

OH_3

"Minggir! Biar aku masuk ke dalam mencarinya!"

Dengan sekali dorongan tangan dari Liam, Evelyn langsung terjatuh dengan wajah yang nyaris mengenai aspal. Tifa langsung berlari dengan cepat menuju ibunya. Dengan kekuatan tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu besar, Tifa merangkul ibunya dan membantu ibunya berdiri kembali. Dari dalam Tifa dapat mendengar suara ayahnya yang tengah meneriakkan namanya berkali-kali. Ya Tuhan, mendengar suaranya saja sudah membuat Tifa takut. Suara itu sama persis dengan ketika sang ayah memukulnya.

Evelyn terbatuk-batuk terlebih dulu sebelum akhirnya dia berbicara. Sepertinya tadi dia didorong dengan kencang dibagian dada. Tadi Tifa tidak melihatnya dengan jelas, tetapi sepertinya memang begitu. Padahal tubuh ibunya sudah begitu lemah, tetapi tega-teganya sang ayah malah mendorongnya lagi.

"_Kaa-san_, kenapa _tou-san_ ada di sini?" tanya Tifa. "Kenapa dia bisa tahu kalau kita pindah ke sini?"

"_Kaa-san_ juga tidak tahu, tiba-tiba Liam berteriak. _Kaa-san_ kira dia seorang pelanggan."

"Mau apa _tou-san_ kemari?"

"Dia... dia ingin agar kau tinggal bersamanya," kata Evelyn. "Ayahmu sudah menemukan kekasih baru, dan dia membeli sebuah rumah di kawasan Edge. "

Tifa langsung memasang ekspresi kaget. Bukan karena mendengar 'dia ingin agar kau tinggal bersamanya', melainkan karena ia mendengar 'Dia telah menemukan kekasih baru'. Belum lama mereka bercerai, dan kini ayahnya sudah menemukan kekasih baru lagi? Tangan Tifa langsung mengepal. Rasanya dia ingin sekali meninju wajah ayahnya sekarang juga. Apa dia belum puas membuat ibunya sakit hati?

Suara pintu yang digeser hingga menabrak tembok membuat Tifa dan Evelyn mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Liam dengan napas yang terengah-engah segera berjalan keluar secara perlahan. Dia ingin berteriak lagi, tetapi niat itu langsung ia batalkan ketika melihat Tifa yang tengah menatapnya dengan rasa benci. Liam langsung tersenyum dan menghampiri Tifa dengan kedua tangan yang direntangkan. Dengan segera Tifa berjalan mundur beberapa langkah sambil menggandeng ibunya. Tifa masih merasa tidak sudi.

Melihat reaksi puterinya, Liam sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan amarahnya. Tetapi tangan kanannya langsung merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan segepok uang yang terdiri dari lima puluh lembar uang seratus ribu gil. Tifa langsung memikirkan apa maksud dari perbuatannya itu?

"Tifa, _tou-san_ semalam memenangkan judi dan sebuah rumah mewah. Lihatlah semua ini, Tifa! _Tou-san_ bisa membiayaimu lebih dari ibumu!"

"Apa?" tanya Tifa heran.

"Ikutlah dengan _tou-san_, Tifa. Kau lihat uang ini? Aku bisa memberimu apa saja dengan uang ini," kata Liam. "Ibumu tidak akan bisa terus membiayaimu dengan usaha sekecil ini."

Amarah langsung tercipta dalam benak Tifa. Tetapi sebelum dia sempat meluapkan amarahnya, Liam langsung mengeluarkan bergepok-gepok uang lagi.

"Lihatlah ini Tifa! Kau senang, kan? Kau bisa membeli apa saja dengan uang ini. Mungkin ponsel, bahkan rumah! Rumah yang lebih besar dari ini! Lihat ibumu, dia tidak akan bisa!"

Perkataan ayahnya sungguh membuat emosi Tifa makin naik. Apalagi, dia mengejek ibunya.

"Ayolah Tifa, kau mau kan?"

Tifa memandang wajah ayahnya, dan kemudian dia membungkuk dengan jari yang seperti menulis. Liam dan Evelyn memandang Tifa dengan heran. Dan tidak lama kemudian, tangan kanan Tifa mengambil sebuah batu kerikil, yang langsung dilempar tidak lama kemudian oleh Tifa ke ayahnya (jangan ditiru yah). Ekspresi Liam dan Evelyn langsung berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, dari heran menjadi kaget.

"AKU TIDAK MAU! AKU TIDAK MAU PERGI!" teriak Tifa sambil mengambil beberapa batu kerikil, dan kemudian ia melemparnya lagi.

"A—apa?! Hentikan!"

"PERGI SANA! KAU—"

Mata Tifa mengeluarkan air mata. Setelah menggertakkan giginya untuk beberapa saat, dia pun berteriak,

"KAU BUKAN AYAHKU!"

Kalimat itu bagaikan pisau yang menusuk sanubari Liam yang terdalam. Dan di sekeliling mereka, perlahan muncul banyak orang yang berbisik-bisik sambil mengamati mereka bertiga. Mereka, tak lain dan tak bukan, adalah para tetangga baru yang Evelyn temui pagi ini. Astaga, baru saja mereka pindah, tetapi mereka sudah memperlihatkan kesan yang buruk. Sepertinya Evelyn dan Tifa harus siap menjadi bahan gosip bagi mereka.

Liam yang tidak bisa berkata apa-apa hanya bisa membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju motornya. Wajahnya terlihat sedih, dengan campuran kesal dan marah, dia menyalakan mesin motor dan langsung menancap gas. Kepergian Liam juga menjadi akhir dari 'tontonan' yang menegangkan itu, sehingga para tetangga juga ikut bubar dan kembali mengerjakan tugas mereka masing-masing yang sempat tertunda. Evelyn menghembuskan napas lega, sementara Tifa... dia menangis cukup keras.

"Tifa, sudah tidak apa-apa," kata Evelyn sambil memeluk Tifa. "Ayahmu sudah pergi, sudah tidak apa-apa."

Tifak tidak menjawab dan terus menangis.

"Ayo kita masuk dulu, tidak enak jika dilihat tetangga."

Tifa menganggukkan kepalanya, dan tanpa melepaskan pelukan ibunya, mereka berdua berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Suasana di dalam rumah sudah lebih ramai dan lebih rapi, perabotan-perabotan yang tadinya masih disimpan di dalam kardus sudah dikeluarkan dan ditata. Bingkai foto, vas bunga, meja, kursi, semua diatur sendiri oleh Evelyn dengan bantuan para pekerja. Sehingga rumah ini menjadi lebih indah. bahkan, Evelyn juga mengganti warna cat rumah ini, meski masih belum selesai seluruhnya.

Setibanya di ruang tamu, Evelyn mengajak Tifa untuk duduk dan menuangkan segelas jus jeruk buatannya sendiri. Tifa sudah sedikit lega meskipun rasa sedih masih terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Sudah lebih baik?"

"Lumayan," jawab Tifa. "Tapi, kenapa _tou-san_ bisa tahu kita di sini?"

"Entahlah, _kaa-san_ juga tidak tahu. Rasanya _kaa-san_ tidak pernah memberitahu siapa-siapa tentang kita mau pindah kemana."

"Berbahaya sekali kalau begitu."

"Tifa, jangan bicara seperti itu. Biar begitu dia ayahmu, kau tidak akan ada jika tidak ada ayahmu."

"Aku tahu, tapi..." air mata Tifa mulai mengalir kembali. "Kenapa _tou-san_ bisa berubah? Kenapa dia bisa menjadi gila uang seperti itu?"

Evelyn tidak menjawab. Lagipula, dia juga tidak mengetahui jawabannya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa dia bisa begitu? Kemana _tou-san_ yang dulu?"

Akhirnya tangis Tifa tidak lagi tertahankan. Dan yang bisa dilakukan Evelyn adalah kembali memeluk anaknya sambil membisikkan kata,

"Tenanglah, ada _kaa-san_ di sini. Kau tidak perlu takut lagi dan khawatir akan ayahmu. Kita berharap saja semoga dia bisa berubah."

Mereka berdua terus seperti itu dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Tanpa disadari, jam sudah menunjuk ke angka lima, sudah waktunya untuk mempersiapkan makan malam.

"Bisa bantu _kaa-san_ memasak dan menyiapkan piring?" tanya Evelyn sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, sangat bisa," jawab Tifa sambil menghapus air matanya. "Maaf _kaa-san_, kelihatannya aku sangat cengeng."

"Ah, siapa bilang," jawab Evelyn. "Kau adalah wanita yang kuat dan tegar, sampai-sampai bisa melempari ayahmu dengan batu."

Tifa langsung memperdengarkan tawa kecilnya. Astaga, benar juga ya.

"Tetapi, kuharap kau jangan melakukan itu lagi, mengerti? Itu adalah perbuatan yang sangat kurang ajar. Sebisa mungkin, kau harus tahan."

"Iya, aku mengerti."

...

"Pulang telat, Cloud?"

**Cloud **melepaskan ransel miliknya dan melemparnya begitu saja ke atas sofa. Dia sungguh merasa perjalanan pulang setelah main basket, dia harus bersabar dalam menghadapi macet yang sangat panjang. Tidak terlalu lama memang, tetapi itu sudah cukup untuk membuat pengendara jengkel. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah cuacanya panas, ditambah klakson terdengar dimana-mana, pasti membuat kebanyakan orang jengkel. Tetapi mau tidak mau, Cloud harus bisa sabar.

Jarak yang biasanya dapat ditempuh selama lima belas menit bertambah menjadi hampir setengah jam. Karena itulah ketika dia dapat melihat bayangan rumahnya, dia langsung bernapas lega. Langsung saja dia memarkir motornya di garasi, melepas helm, masuk ke rumah, dan melemparnya ke sofa bersama tas. Di dalam ada ayah Cloud, Sephiroth, yang tengah mengetik-ngetik sesuatu di _laptop _miliknya. Sebuah novel baru, karena Sephiroth adalah seorang penulis novelis misteri.

Cloud membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebotol jus jeruk. Dan kemudian dia meminumnya habis dalam beberapa tegukan.

"Iya, tadi macet di jalan."

"Macet? Tidak biasanya macet. Apa ada sesuatu?"

"Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja macet," kata Cloud sambil melempar botol kosong ke tempat sampah. "Aku ma mengerjakan pr dulu di atas."

Sephiroth diam saja sebagai tanda bahwa dia mengiyakan. Dengan langkah pelan, Cloud menaiki tangga dan berniat untuk memasuki kamarnya. Ketika dia tiba di lantai di lantai dua, mata Cloud terpaku pada bingkai foto wanita yang ada di ujung lorong. Wanita cantik dengan mata biru dan rambut pirang panjang. Cloud langsung mengerutkan keningnya.

"Cantik sekali, kan?" tanya Sephiroth yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang. "Aku sengaja menyimpannya sebagai kenang-kenangan."

"Apa-apaan itu?"

Cloud memalingkan wajah dan tangannya meraih kenop pintu. Tetapi sebelum dia masuk, tiba-tiba Sephiroth sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Dengan memasang senyum sedih di wajahnya. Astaga, Cloud langsung berpikir bahwa ayahnya pasti akan mengatakan hal itu lagi.

"Kau masih belum bisa memaafkannya, Cloud?"

"Dia meninggalkan kita, _tou-san_," jawab Cloud. "Untuk apa aku memaafkan seseorang yang meninggalkan kita demi harta?"

"Ada banyak alasan, Cloud."

"Kau terlalu baik, _tou-san_," kata Cloud. "Bagaimana mungkin kau masih mencintainya setelah kejadian dua tahun lalu?"

Sephiroth hanya memandang tanpa menjawab. Dua tahun lalu ketika Cloud masih kelas satu SMA, Cloud yang baru saja pulang sekolah dikejutkan dengan teriakan ibunya. Cloud yang penasaran segera melepas sepatunya dan berjalan ke arah suara itu berasal, ruang tamu. Di sana, tampak kedua orangtuanya yang tengah bertengkar. Meski sepertinya istilah bertengkar kurang tepat, karena ibu Cloud terlihat lebih mendominasi adu mulut di sini, sementara Sephiroth lebih banyak diam dan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Cloud yang masih polos hanya bisa terdiam sampai akhirnya sang ibu menyambar sebuah tas berwarna hijau dan berniat untuk keluar dari rumah. Ketika mata mereka bertemu, ibu Cloud entah kenapa seperti... jijik? Ya, dia seperti memasang ekspresi itu dan kemudian keluar sambil membanting pintu. Cloud sama sekali tidak tahu apa salahnya dan ayahnya, tetapi satu hal yang pasti, hidup mereka menjadi berubah semenjak hari itu. Dari tiga orang berkurang menjadi dua orang. Selama seminggu, mereka berdua menjalani kehidupan hanya dengan diam. Mereka sungguh terpuruk, terutama Sephiroth. Dia selalu berusaha untuk membahagiakan keluarganya, tetapi kenapa sang isteri tega untuk meninggalkannya?

Sejak itulah Cloud jadi sangat membenci ibunya. Apalagi ketika dia mengetahui alasan atas kepergian ibunya bahwa dia pergi karena ingin mencari pria yang lebih kaya. Cloud sungguh benci, benci, dan benci. Sampai-sampai dia membakar semua foto ibunya dan menghapus nomor ponsel ibunya. Dan ketika ditanya mengenai keluarganya, Cloud langsung menjawab bahwa dia tidak punya ibu. Dan ketika disuruh membuat kisah mengenai ibu, Cloud sama sekali tidak mau melakukannya. Hanya satu kalimat yang ditulisnya : 'Aku tidak punya ibu dan aku membenci ibuku'.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan _kaa-san_," kata Cloud. "Dan kuharap, _tou-san_ jangan pernah mengungkit-ungkit lagi."

Sebuah bantingan pintu menjadi tanda bahwa dia tidak ingin mendengar jawaban ayahnya lagi. Sementara Sephiroth, dia menghela napas sambil memasang wajah kecewa. Dengan langkah lemas, dia turun lagi ke lantai satu dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Pikirannya dengan anaknya sungguh berbeda.

Jujur, Sephiroth masih mencintainya isterinya. Sangat cinta malah. Meski dia telah diperlakukan seperti itu, namun di dalam hatinya Sephiroth masih percaya bahwa isterinya pasti masih memiliki rasa cinta pada dirinya. Dan dia juga memiliki harapan untuk menyatukan keluarga ini suatu saat nanti.

Namun sayangnya, jurang antara Cloud dan ibunya seperti tidak dapat dirapatkan.

"Anagaby, apakah kau tahu bahwa anak kita sangat membencimu?" tanya Sephiroth sambil melihat bingkai foto isterinya di atas meja. "Kuharap kau bisa segera pulang."

Di dalam kamar, Cloud tengah mengganti seragamnya dengan selembar _t-shirt _putih polos dan celana selutut berwarna biru. Dengan malas, dia langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Sambil memandang langit-langit, dia merenungkan kembali apa yang dia ucapkan. Jujur, Cloud merasa sedikit bersalah, pada ayahnya. Meskipun memang benar bahwa ibunya telah meninggalkan mereka, tetapi rasa cinta Sephiroth sama sekali tidak sirna sedikitpun. Mungkin nanti dia memang harus minta maaf.

Dengan mata yang setengah terpejam, Cloud berusaha untuk tetap terjaga tanpa alasan. Tidak ada pekerjaan rumah yang harus dikerjakan, tidak ada tes dimana dia harus belajar, dan dia tidak dalam _mood _untuk mengulang pelajaran-pelajaran di sekolah. Dan akhirnya, Cloud memutuskan untuk mengambil ponsel miliknya dari dalam ransel dan menyetel musik dengan volume sedang. Alunan musik itu berhasil membuatnya terlelap tidak lama kemudian.

_Other things may change us, but we start and end with the family..._

_Sesuatu bisa mengubah kita, tetapi kita mulai dan berakhir bersama keluarga kita..._

_-Anthony Brandt-_

* * *

Mohon isi kotak review yang dibawah ya, hehe. Makasih banget.


	4. OH 4

A/N : Akhirnya! Maafkan untuk update yang sangat lama, selain karena pc harus diformat, saya juga ada UTS. Mohon read and review ya, maaf jika ada salah ketik atau ceritanya kurang bagus.

OH! 4

Setelah kejadian yang sangat menguras emosi dan tenaga itu, Tifa memutuskan untuk berbaring di kamar seharian. Sebenarnya dia harus mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah untuk mengejar ketertinggalannya, tetapi dia mengerjakannya nanti malam saja. Dia masih ingin menenagkan diri, jadi dia mengambil sebuah majalah edisi terbaru dan membacanya di atas ranjang. Tetapi sialnya, topik majalah kali ini adalah mengenai sebuah keluarga yang berhasil meraih ssarjana bersama-sama. Yang membuatnya kesal bukan karena kata 'sarjana', melainkan karena kata 'keluarga'.

Tidak lama setelah membacanya habis, Tifa menutup majalah itu dan keluar dari kamarnya. Dari bawah terdengar suara pisau dan makanan yang direbus, sudah pasti itu adalah suara ibunya yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Dari baunya sih sepertinya mereka akan makan kari, dengan sushi vegetarian sebagai sampingannya. Ketika Tifa turun dan berjalan menuju dapur, terbukti kalau perkiraannya memang tepat.

Evelyn yang masih tengah memotong sayur menyadari kehadiran anaknya dan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum. Senyum tanda lega, karena kesedihan sepertinya sudah hampir hilang seluruhnya dari wajah putri semata wayangnya. Dengan sebuah isyarat, Evelyn meminta Tifa untuk membantunya memasak. Tifa segera datang dengan senang hati. Dengan lihai, Tifa mengambil pisau dan menggantikan tugas ibunya memotong sayur. Disampingnya terdapat _rice cooker_ dan nasinya masih belum matang.

Karena suasana cukup canggung, Evelyn memutuskan untuk memulai topik pembicaraan.

"Hati-hati pakai pisau."

"Aku tahu," jawab Tifa. "Apa ini untuk menu di restoran nanti?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Ah, restoran kita pasti akan ramai, Sushi buatan _kaa-san_ kan nomor satu."

Evelyn menjawabnya dengan tertawa, dan kemudian dia mengaduk-aduk kari sambil mencium baunya. Berniat mencoba rasanya, Evelyn mengambil sebuah piring kecil dan menyendokinya sedikit. Sementara Tifa, dia sudah selesai memotong sayur, tinggal menyiapkan nasinya dan alat khusus menggulung sushi. Karena ibu Tifa biasa membuat sushi dengan bentuk seperti itu, seperti kimbap.

"Sejauh ini ada kesulitan?" tanya Evelyn.

"Tidak kok, tapi mana _nori_-nya?"

"Coba lihat di rak atas."

Tifa mengangkat tangannya dan membuka pintu rak yang berada tepat di depannya. Evelyn menyimpan banyak bahan makanan di sini. Bumbu sphagetti, saus tomat, cabai, mie instan, sampai ada susu bubuk segala.

Tetapi tidak ada nori sama sekali. Tidak ada kemasan berwarna hijau bertuliskan 'Norimaki Oishi' yang juga adalah nori kesukaan mereka.

"_Kaa-san_, mana nori-nya?"

"Tidak ada di sana?"

Tifa menggelengkan kepalanya. Entah karena tidak percaya atau apa, Evelyn memeriksa isi rak itu. Dia langsung syok ketika menyadari bahwa perkataan anaknya memang benar. Sebelum panik, Tifa langsung menepuk pundak ibunya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku akan membelinya. Supermarket dekat dari sini, kan?" tanya Tifa. "Biar pakai uangku dulu."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban ibunya, Tifa langsung kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil dompet dan segera pergi keluar.

"Jangan lama-lama, soalnya makanannya mau matang," kata Evelyn.

"Baik, aku pergi dulu."

Tifa membuka pintu dan ia langsung dihembus oleh sejuknya angin malam. Suasana jalanan sudah agak sepi, berhubung sekarang sudah jam setengah tujuh malam. Selama Tifa melangkahkan kakinya, dia mendengar macam-macam suara. Suara dua orang bapak-bapak yang sedang bermain mahjong, suara makanan yang digoreng, suara radio yang sudah cempreng, dan masih banyak lagi. Ketika dia masih tinggal di Nibelheim, suasananya sungguh jauuuuuh lebih sepi karena penduduknya yang rata-rata memang cuek dan pendiam. Karena itu, Tifa tidak terlalu menyesal karena pindah ke sini.

Supermarket sudah terlihat setelah tiga menit ia berjalan. Supermarket sederhana dengan dua buah boks pendingin es krim yang terletak di depan. Tifa masuk dan keluar setelah membeli barang-barang yang diperlukan. Sepuluh ribu gil, jumlah yang bisa dibilang cukup murah untuk dua buah nori lunak. Selain itu, Tifa juga membeli dua kaleng jus jeruk sebagai penambah tenaga.

Tidak lama setelah membayar dan berterima kasih pada kasir, Tifa berjalan keluar sambil bersenandung. Sekarang sudah jam... tujuh kurang lima belas menit. Berhubung sang ibu menyuruhnya untuk pulang cepat, Tifa mempercepat langkahnya di jalanan yang sepi ini, sampai-sampai langkah kakinya terdengar begitu jelas. Dan mungkin karena buru-buru, dia tidak menyadari bahwa di belakangnya ada seorang pria berkacamata dan bertopi yang tengah mengikutinya diam-diam.

Tifa berjalan dan terus berjalan, dan tiba-tiba saja dia didorong hingga jatuh dari belakang. Belum sempat melihat siapa pelakunya, kantongnya sudah dirogoh-rogoh dan dompetnya diambil. Ternyata pria misterius yang mengikutinya tadi adalah seorang pencopet!

Tifa berusaha untuk bangun dan berlari mengejar pencopet itu. Pencopet itu larinya tidak terlalu cepat, tetapi berhubung Tifa payah dalam berlari, maka dia tidak bisa segera menyusulnya. Sehingga akhirnya Tifa berteriak-teriak untuk meminta bantuan.

"PENCURI!"

Teriakan Tifa bisa dibilang kencang, tetapi karena tidak ada orang di sekitar sini, maka tidak ada yang datang menolong. Tifa terus berlari dan berlari, tetapi entah kenapa jarak antara dia dan pencopet itu tidak juga menipis. Sehingga lama kelamaan, kaki Tifa merasa lelah juga dan kecepatannya melambat. Oh Tuhan, apakah dia harus menyerah sampai di sini? Di dompet itu terdapat banyak barang berharga selain uang!

Kaki yang lemas, ditambah dengan stamina yang sudah menurun membuat Tifa akhirnya terjatuh untuk kedua kalinya. Dan sementara dia jatuh, pencopet itu semakin lama semakin tidak kelihatan. Dengan kekuatan terakhirnya, Tifa mengangkat tubuhnya dan mencoba berteriak lagi untuk kedua kalinya, dengan harapan semoga ada seseorang yang mau menolongnya.

"PENCURI! TOLONG TANGKAP DIA!"

Hening...

Hening...

DUAK!

Sebuah suara benturan keras terdengar tidak lama setelahnya, dan kemudian, suara langkah kaki copet yang lari itu tidak terdengar lagi. Apakah... apakah ada yang menolongnya?

Perlahan-lahan, Tifa mendengar suara langkah kaki lagi, tetapi dia tahu kalau ini bukan langkah kaki si pencopet. Langkah kaki ini terdengar lebih berat. Langkah kaki itu terdengar semakin jelas dan Tifa juga sangat penasaran dengan siapa yang (kelihatannya) datang menghampirinya. Semakin dekat, Tifa kali ini bisa melihat siluetnya. Seorang pria dengan tubuh tinggi tegap, mengenakan _T-shirt_, celana selutut, dan sepatu berukuran besar, mungkinkah sepatu olahraga?

Sosok itu semakin lama semakin mendekat. Dan ketika cahaya lampu jalan menyinari wajahnya, mulut Tifa langsung menganga.

"Cloud... _senpai_?" tanya Tifa.

"Oh... kau..."

...

Secara perlahan, Cloud membuka matanya dan langsung disambut dengan silaunya cahaya lampu kamarnya di langit-langit. Setelah mengucek-ngucek matanya, Cloud segera bangun dan mengambil ponsel miliknya untuk melihat jam, jam enam sore. Jam segini biasanya Sephiroth mencari inspirasi di perpustakaan sampai jam delapan malam. Cloud bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju ruang makan di bawah, seperti yang diduga, Sephiroth sudah menyiapkan makan malam.

Setelah menghabiskan makan malamnya dalam waktu yang singkat, Cloud mengambil sebuah bola basket dari sofa dan mengenakan seoatu olahraga miliknya. Selain ayahnya, Cloud juga memiliki kebiasaannya tersendiri, yaitu bermain basket di lapangan dekat rumahnya. Cloud biasa bermain saat malam karena lapangan sepi, jadi dia bisa bermain tanpa ada yang mengganggu atau melihatnya.

Cloud mengunci pintu rumahnya dan segera berjalan menuju ke lapangan. Lapangan yang hanya berbeda dua blok, dan sering bermain basket membuat kaki Cloud menjadi kuat. Sebelum mulai bermain, Cloud sudah biasa berlari mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak sepuluh kali, dan dia juga lebih memilih untuk berjalan kaki jika jaraknya dekat.

Sesampainya di lapangan, dugaannya memang tepat bahwa tempat ini sangat sepi. Jadi dia langsung saja masuk sambil melakukan _dribble_, lalu _lay up_, dan kemudian... _shoot_. Dia melakukan tiga gerakan itu berkali-kali sampai-sampai dia sering lupa waktu. Dan ketika dia mau melakukan _shoot_ untuk kesekian kalinya, dia dikejutkan dengan sosok pria paruh baya bertopi dan berkacamata yang tengah berlari. Cloud tadinya masa bodoh, yah... mungkin saja orang itu memang sedang terburu-buru.

Yah, dia memang berpikir begitu, sampai dia mendengar sebuah teriakan.

"PENCURI! TOLONG TANGKAP DIA!"

Pencuri?

Tangan Cloud yang baru saja melempar bola langsung ia hentikan. Pencuri? Apakah yang dimaksud dengan pencuri itu adalah pria yang sedang berlari tadi? Cloud berjalan keluar lapangan dan melihat ke kiri dan kanannya. Dari arah pria itu berlari, Cloud melihat siluet seorang perempuan yang tengah berbaring, hanya saja tidak begitu jelas karena gelap. Tetapi sepertinya memang dia adalah korban dari pria (yang ternyata) pencuri tadi.

Dengan mengandalkan kekuatan kakinya, Cloud segera berlari sambil menenteng bola basketnya. Jika dikejar, seharusnya pencuri itu masih bisa disusul. Selain karena Cloud mampu berlari dengan cepat, pencuri itu tampak sudah berumur, larinya juga tidak begitu cepat. Seharusnya Cloud masih bisa menandingi kecepatannya. Dan benar saja, dia melihat pria itu tengah berlari menuju ke sebuah bangunan kosong, mau sembunyi rupanya.

"Jangan pikir kau bisa lolos," kata Cloud sambil menyiapkan bola basketnya. "Rasakan ini!"

Setelah melakukan kuda-kuda, tangan kanan Cloud melempar bola basket itu dengan tenaga penuh ke kepala sang pencuri, dan hasilnya... kena telak! Dengan tambahan sebuah bunyi yang cukup kencang. Pencuri itu juga langsung teler, dan akhirnya pingsan. Cloud segera menghampiri pencuri itu dan mencari-cari barang yang dicuri, yang untungnya mudah ditemukan karena masih dicengkram dengan erat di tangan kanan. Sebuah dompet berwarna cokelat tua.

Oke, dia sudah berhasil 'menegakkan keadilan', saatnya untuk mengembalikan benda ini. Sambil berjalan, Cloud juga memikirkan sosok pemilik dompet ini. Jika dilihat dari siluet yang ia lihat tadi sih sepertinya dia perempuan, perempuan yang ceroboh.

Cloud sudah mendekati siluet itu sekarang. Dalam beberapa langkah, dia sudah bisa melihat wajahnya. Apa yang harus dilakukannya ketika ia menyerahkan dompet ini? Langsung menyerahkannya? Atau mengatakan 'hati-hati lain kali' terlebih dahulu? Pikiran itu langsung buyar ketika akhirnya Cloud bisa melihat wajah sang pemilik dompet. Dan bukan hanya Cloud, tetapi si pemilik dompet juga sama kagetnya.

"Cloud... _senpai_?"

Dia adalah Tifa, yang sudah ketiga kalinya secara kebetulan ia temui hari ini.

"Oh... kau..."

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Aku..." entah kenapa Cloud terlihat bingung untuk menjawab, tetapi ketika melihat dompet yang ia pegang, ia langsung teringat. "Apa ini milikmu?"

"Ah, iya! Itu mi—aduh!" jawab Tifa yang berusaha bangun. "Lututku..."

Cloud hanya menatapnya dengan heran dan kemudian membantunya berdiri, kelihatannya lututnya terluka. Tadi dia terjatuh?

"Terima kasih."

"Kau... tadi terjatuh?"

"I—iya, waktu aku mengejarnya tiba-tiba saja aku tersandung."

"Oh," kata Cloud. "Ini dompetmu, berhati-hatilah lain kali."

"Iya, terima kasih _senpai_."

"Daerah ini memang agak sepi saat malam, jadi berhati-hatilah."

"Aku... aku mengerti."

"Rumahmu dekat sini?"

"Iya, ternyata _senpai_ juga tinggal di sekitar sini?"

"Begitulah," kata Cloud sambil menyeka keringatnya. "Kau bisa berjalan?"

"Entahlah, tetapi sepertinya bisa."

Tifa mengambil plastik berisi barang belanja yang ada di sampingnya dan kemudian mencoba untuk berjalan. Tetapi yang ada dia malah kepayahan dan hampir terjatuh lagi. Sehingga lagi-lagi Cloud harus menolongnya.

"Sepertinya tidak bisa ya?" tanya Cloud.

"Ma—maaf."

"Jangan ceroboh lain kali," kata Cloud. "Entah bagaimana cara mengantarmu pulang."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa sendiri."

Tidak lama setelah berkata begitu, Tifa langsung nyaris terjatuh lagi. Cloud menghela napas dan menolongnya.

"Apa boleh buat."

Cloud berjalan ke depan Tifa, dan kemudian dia berjongkok.

"Naiklah."

"Eh?"

"Naiklah ke punggungku, aku akan menggendongmu sampai rumah."

"Ti—tidak..."

"Naik, kau jangan membuang-buang waktu. Pegang bola basketku selagi kugendong."

Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu, Tifa memberanikan diri untuk naik ke punggung Cloud. Tubuh Tifa terasa begitu ringan, benarkah ini tubuh seorang wanita kelas dua SMU? Atau mungkin tubuhnya saja yang terlalu besar? Tetapi sebenarnya, bukan ini yang paling membuat Cloud heran.

Mengapa... mengapa dia bisa begitu terbuka pada gadis ini?

Mengapa juga dia bisa langsung menawarkan ini?

Menggendongnya, menggendong seorang gadis yang belum lama ditemuinya.

Mengapa?

Mengapa?

Cloud terus menggendong Tifa dengan kepala yang menunduk.

"_Senpai_, belok kanan."

"Eh?" tanya Cloud yang tersadar. "Ah, ya."

"Anu, maafkan aku."

"Hah?"

"Maaf merepotkan, maksudku."

Entah bagaimana menjawabnya. Kalau Zack sih, dia tinggal menjawab 'Hahaha, ini bukan apa-apa!' dengan wajah ceria tanpa dosa. Tetapi kalau dia? Cloud bukanlah tipe yang pandai bergaul dengan wanita. Jawaban apa yang harus dikatakannya? Rasanya sulit.

"Tidak," hanya itulah kata yang mampu Cloud katakan.

"Hm."

"Tidak," kata Cloud lagi.

"Oh..." kata Tifa. "Ah, itu rumahku, dan.. ibu?"

Di depan rumah Tifa yang sudah terlihat, terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang terlihat khawatir. Itukah ibu Tifa? Wajah mereka berdua memang sangat mirip. Sama seperti wajahnya dengan... sial, kenapa dia harus memiliki wajah yang sama dengan ibunya? Yang bahkan Sephiroth selalu bilang 'kau memang sangat mirip dengan ibumu'. Apakah Sephiroth tidak tahu, bahwa Cloud sangat benci dibanding-bandingkan dengan ibunya?

Wanita yang ada di depan rumah itu menyadari sosok Cloud dan Tifa yang tengah berada dalam gendongannya. Dengan wajah yang cemas, ia langsung berlari menghampirinya. Tifa turun secara perlahan dan langsung memeluk ibunya.

"Tifa! Kenapa kau lama sekali? Dan ini..."

"Em maaf _kaa-san_, tadi aku dicopet."

"Di—dicopet ?!"

"Iya, tapi tidak apa-apa, karena dia menolongku," kata Tifa. "Perkenalkan, ini Cloud, kakak kelasku. _Senpai_, ini ibuku."

Ketika Cloud baru berniat menjulurkan tangan, tiba-tiba Evelyn sudah menghampirinya dengan mata yang agak berair. Kedua tangannya yang kecil dan kurus menggenggam tangan Cloud yang jauh lebih besar.

"Terima kasih banyak, Cloud. Terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkan anakku," kata Evelyn. "Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apalagi untuk berterima kasih."

Evelyn tidak kuasa lagi menahan air matanya. Sementara Cloud, dia hanya bisa menatap Evelyn dengan rasa heran bercampur dengan tidak menyangka. Dia menangis hanya karena masalah sepele seperti itu? Apakah rasa sayangnya memang sangat besar?

"Ah ya," kata Evelyn sambil mengelap air matanya. "Kau mau masuk? Makan malam memang belum selesai seluruhnya, tapi kalau kau menunggu..."

"Tidak, terima kasih," kata Cloud. "Aku harus pulang."

"_Senpai_, hanya sebentar saja kok."

"Ayahku akan khawatir jika aku tidak juga pulang."

Tifa dan Evelyn langsung berkata 'oh' ketika mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, sekali lagi terima kasih atas bantuannya," kata Evelyn sambil membungkuk.

"Hati-hati _senpai_."

Tidak menjawab, Cloud membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Cloud berjalan dengan pandangan yang terus mengarah pada langit. Kalau saja sekarang siang hari, dia pasti sudah menabrak orang karena suasana jalanan masih sangat ramai. Entah kenapa wajah bersyukur Evelyn, ibu Tifa, serta rasa sayangnya selalu terbayang-bayang dipikiran Cloud. Sama dengan Tifa, ketergantungannya pada ibunya, reaksinya ketika dia bertemu ibunya.

Sebelumnya dia selalu memasang tampak jijik ketika melihat ibu-ibu yang berpura-pura baik di depan anaknya, padahal aslinya, mereka tidak segan-segan untuk memukul anaknya jika berbuat salah.

Tetapi kali ini...

"Sepertinya... tidak semua ibu dan wanita seperti dia ya?"

...

"Oke, selesai!"

Hidangan _sushi roll _itu adalah hidangan terakhir, dan kini mereka berdua melepaskan celemek dan duduk di kursi masing-masing. Tifa dan Evelyn mengucapkan 'itadakimas' sebelum mengambil sumpit dan menyantap hidangan mereka.

"Tifa," kata Evelyn.

"Hm?"

"Sepertinya dia pria yang baik."

"Siapa? Cloud _senpai_?"

Evelyn mengangguk.

"Yah, begitulah. Tapi dia dingin, _kaa-san_."

"Tapi kalau menurut _kaa-san_, sikap dinginnya bukan sikap dingin yang natural."

Tifa mengerutkan dahi. "Maksudnya?"

"Maksudnya, dia bersikap dingin bukan dari dulu. Jadi, ada sesuatu yang menyebabkan dia bersikap seperti itu, begitulah."

"Oh," kata Tifa. "Mungkin itu memang benar, tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Tapi setidaknya dia membuatku tahu."

"Tahu apa."

"Tahu..."

Tifa mengunyah dan kemudian menelan makanannya terlebih dahulu.

"Bahwa tidak semua laki-laki itu seperti _tou-san_."

* * *

Mohon isi kotak review yang di bawah ya, terima kasih hehehe.


	5. OH 5

A/N : mohon read and review ya, maaf juga kalau ada salah ketik a.k.a typo atau ceritanya kurang bagus. Thanks a lot...

OH_5

"Aku pulang."

Sambil melepas sepatunya, Cloud berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya sambil sesekali melakukan _dribble_. Rasanya dia tidak akan melupakan kejadian hari ini, dimana dia menangkap seorang pencopet dan mengembalikan barang milik adik kelasnya. Tidak cuma itu, bahkan dia sampai mengantarkannya pulang. Setelah mengantarkannya pulang, Cloud memutuskan untuk langsung pulang dan tidak lagi melanjutkan bermain basket. Entah kenapa, dia merasa aneh.

Cloud berjalan ke ruang tamu dan menyimpan bola basketnya ke dalam laci besar yang ada di bawahnya. Sekarang sudah jam delapan lewat sedikit. Padahal dia hanya main basket sebentar, sisanya yah... begitulah.

Sephiroth sepertinya belum pulang. Berhubung sekarang masih terlalu dini baginya untuk tidur, Cloud memutuskan untuk melakukan aktivitas lain. Tetapi apa itu, Cloud sendiri juga bingung. Tidak mungkin kembali lagi ke lapangan untuk bermain basket lagi, kesannya seperti benar-benar kurang kerjaan.

Selagi masih bingung mau melakukan apa, tiba-tiba dia mendengar ponselnya berdering. Sebuah telepon, dan itu dari Zack. Kenapa juga dia menelepon malam-malam begini?

"Halo?"

"Hei, Cloud. Kau sedang apa?" tanya Zack dengan anda santai.

"Aku baru pulang bermain basket. Mengapa?"

"Tidak... besok siang kau mau bermain dengan teman-temanku? Di lapangan depan _Midgar University_. Kebetulan kelasku ada jam kosong dari jam dua sampai jam empat."

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Nanti akan kuberitahu lagi."

"Baiklah, tetapi kuharap kau mau menerimanya, karena aku kurang orang."

"Aku mengerti, nanti akan kukabari lagi."

Cloud memutuskan panggilannya, dan kemudian, dia berjalan ke kamarnya mempersiapkan pelajaran untuk besok. Ah iya juga, kenapa hal ini tidak terpikirkan dari tadi? Selain itu, dia juga belum mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah miliknya. Ya ampun, padahal sudah jam segini dan dia belum mengerjakan PR? Sepertinya dia akan tidur saat tengah malam. Berhubung pekerjaan rumah kali ini adalah Matematika, dan cukup banyak.

Sambil mendesah, Cloud menginjakkan kakinya pada anak tangga pertama. Di saat bersamaan, terdengar suara pintu depan yang dibuka. Cloud menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat sosok Sephiroth yang tengah menenteng _laptop_ serta sebuah buku novel tebal. Wajahnya terlihat lelah. Saat wajah mereka bertemu, Sephiroth hanya tersenyum dan kemudian ke dapur untuk membuat kopi kesukaannya.

"Kenapa _tou-san_ baru pulang? Biasanya jam tujuh _tou-san_ sudah ada di rumah."

"Ah ya," kata Sephiroth. "Tadi aku benar-benar buntu ide, jadi aku memutuskan untuk berpikir lebih keras. Tadi kau pergi main basket lagi?"

Cloud menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku masih ingin melanjutkan pekerjaanku, kalau kau mungkin langsung tidur ya?"

"Tidak, aku masih ingin mengerjakan PR," jawab Cloud. "Malam, _tou-san_."

Sephiroth menjawab dengan mengangguk, dan kemudian dia hanya berjalan ke dalam kamarnya. Cloud agak heran, biasanya sih ayahnya lebih cerewet, tetapi kali ini dia lebih diam. Mungkin karena terlalu lelah?

Memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan lebih jauh, Cloud membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Di dalam, dia melihat jadwal dan memasukkan buku-buku untuk pelajaran besok ke dalam ransel abu-abu miliknya. Tidak lama setelahnya, dia mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Astaga, baru melihat soal pertama saja dia sudah merasa malas. Tetapi dia memaksa dirinya untuk mengerjakannya.

Hingga tanpa disadari, dia malah jatuh tertidur karena lelah.

Selagi Cloud jatuh tertidur, Sephiroth tengah menelepon seseorang di kamarnya. Nada bicaranya berubah-ubah, terkadang khawatir, terkadang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tegas. Entah siapa lawan bicaranya, dan selagi Sephiroth berbicara, dia tidak sadar bahwa waktu telah berjalan dengan cepat. Dari jam sembilan, sekarang sudah jam dua pagi. Tetapi sepertinya Sephiroth tidak ada capek-capeknya dan terus saja berbicara.

Pagi hari akhirnya tiba dengan matahari yang muncul dari ufuk timur. Cloud, yang kepalanya terbaring di atas buku tulisnya, membuka matanya secara perlahan dan kedua matanya segera menangkap ponsel yang tak jauh di depannya. Sudah jam berapa sekarang? Dalam kondisi mata yang masih belum terbuka sepenuhnya, Cloud mengambil ponselnya dan melihat jam yang tertera. Jam 06:30, waktu dimana dia biasa bangun pagi.

Cloud mengangkat kepalanya dan dia langsung menguap lebar. Astaga, niatnya untuk membuat PR malah berakhir seperti ini, kalau begini dia tidak ada pilihan lain selain dihukum oleh gurunya, atau dia harus menyalin pekerjaan rumah milik temannya. Tetapi... sepertinya itu tidak akan terjadi, berhubung gurunya cukup baik dan cukup sering memberi kelonggaran. Bukannya Cloud berniat menyalahgunakan kebaikan gurunya sih.

Meregangkan kedua tangannya, Cloud kemudian berjalan menuju lemari dan mengambil sesetel seragam baru serta handuk. Hari ini hari Jumat, dan tiap hari ini sekolahnya pulang lebih cepat karena ada rapat guru mingguan. Sementara Sabtu, sekolah hanya untuk beberapa kegiatan ekstrakurikuler, basket adalah salah satunya.

Baru saja Cloud mau keluar kamar, tiba-tiba saja dia mendengar suara gedebak gedebuk dari bawah. Dari suaranya sih sepertinya itu adalah suara koper, dan... sedang apa ayahnya mengeluarkan koper? Ingin menjawab rasa penasarannya, Cloud segera keluar dari kamar dengan handuk tergantung dilehernya. Dan ternyata benar, ayahnya tengah menderek koper besar berwarna cokelat. Koper itu kalau tidak salah pernah dipakai Sephiroth sewaktu dia diundang ke acara di Costa Del Sol. Buat apa lagi ia mengutak-atiknya?

Sebelum Cloud sempat bertanya, Sephiroth menyadari kehadiran putranya dan langsung tersenyum.

"Pagi, Cloud."

"_Tou-san_ sedang apa?"

"Ini? Oh, hanya sekedar beres-beres."

"Apa ada urusan mendadak?"

"Yah... bisa dibilang begitu," kata Sephiroth. "Aku harus pergi, ada urusan mendadak di Junon."

"Junon? Kota itu kan jauh sekali, memangnya masih sempat pesan tiket pesawat?"

"Tenang saja, aku sudah punya tiketnya kok. Kau bisa kan menjaga rumah ini sampai aku pulang?"

"Kapan?"

"Mungkin sekitar tiga sampai empat hari. Apa itu terlalu lama untukmu?"

Cloud menggelengkan kepalanya. "_Tou-san_ kan pernah meninggalkanku selama seminggu sewaktu pergi ke Wutai, waktu itu aku masih kelas 3 SMP."

Mendengar itu, Sephiroth hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku memang ayah yang buruk. Oh ya, kau bisa membuat sarapan sendiri? Sepertinya aku akan sibuk mengepak barang sampai siang nanti."

"Ya, tenang saja," jawab Cloud. "Aku mandi dulu."

Cloud membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi. Sambil berjalan, Cloud juga memikirkan rasa curiganya. Meski bukan pertama kalinya ayahnya pergi meninggalkannya di rumah sendirian, tetapi kali ini sepertinya... agak mendadak.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Cloud keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengelap rambutnya yang tetap jabrik meskipun sudah disiram air shower hangat. Di ruang tamu, ayahnya masih mengepak, hanya saja sudah hampir selesai. Untuk sarapannya, Cloud hanya sekedar minum segelas susu cokelat.

"Tinggal apa lagi _tou-san_?"

"Hanya... beberapa setel baju, buku, dan... apa ya?"

"Mau kubantu? Masih ada waktu sampai berangkat sekolah nanti."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, kau berangkat duluan saja."

"Aku tidak keberatan kok, mau kuambilkan apa?"

"Tidak perlu, sungguh. Lagipula ada beberapa hal yang ingin kukerjakan sendiri."

Cloud mengangkat bahunya dan kemudian mengganti baju santai yang dikenakan dengan seragamnya. Saat turun, Sephiroth tengah beristirahat sambil menikmati secangkir kopi panas. Cloud mengucapkan 'aku pergi dulu' pada Sephiroth yang kemudian dijawab dengan 'hati-hati di jalan'. Sesampainya di garasi, ia segera menyalakan motor miliknya dan mengendarainya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju ke sekolah.

Sephiroth, setelah memastikan anaknya telah pergi, segera mengambil sesuatu dari kantongnya. Sebuah kertas putih kecil yang isinya terdapat nomor ponsel dan nama sebuah penginapan. Dan entah karena kesal atau apa, Sephiroth menggenggam kertas itu sampai akhirnya kusut.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan berbuat sejauh ini."

...

**Tifa **tengah melihat-lihat brosur yang kini tengah dia pegang. Bukan brosur belanja dari supermarket, melainkan brosur yang berisi daftar klub-klub sekolah. Aerith memang pernah memberitahu sebelumnya, tetapi hingga sekarang Tifa masih belum memikirkan klub mana yang tepat untuk dirinya. Hingga sekarang sih, yang menarik perhatiannya adalah klub _Martial Arts_ dan _cheerleader_. Mengapa _Martial Arts_? Karena semenjak dia dicopet kemarin, dia belajar bahwa lingkungan tidaklah selalu aman, karena itu dia harus bisa menguasai ilmu bela diri. Sementara _cheerleader_, itu karena Tifa sering melihat aksi mereka di televisi.

Saat masih asyik melihat-lihat, tiba-tiba dia dikagetkan dengan suara bel yang berbunyi dengan keras. Semua murid segera masuk dan duduk di kursi masing-masing, dan tidak lama kemudian masuklah wali kelas mereka. Tifa buru-buru memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam ranselnya dan mulai menyimak.

Pelajaran hari ini entah mengapa begitu cepat selesai. Matematika, Biologi, Fisika, serta olahraga, semua itu berlalu dengan cepat sampai membuat Tifa sendiri sempat merasa heran. Tidak lama setelah bel pulang berbunyi, Tifa menghampiri Aerith yang masih duduk disampingnya. Tifa ingin bertanya mengenai kegiatan klub, terutama mengenai bagaimana cara bergabung.

"Aerith, boleh bertanya?"

"Boleh, ada apa?" tanya Aerith yang kemudian pandangannya beralih ke brosur yang dipegang Tifa. "Ah... kurasa aku tahu kau mau menanyakan apa."

"Aku harus bagaimana jika ingin bergabung?"

"Kau mau masuk klub apa dulu? Tergantung soalnya."

"Sampai sekarang sih aku tertarik untuk masuk klub _Martial Arts_ dan _cheerleader_."

"_Martial Arts..._ kalau tidak salah, kau bisa mendaftar di aula olahraga yang ada disebelah gedung ini. Sementara _cheerleader_, kau hanya bisa mendaftar besok karena hari ini klubnya sedang tidak beraktivitas."

Tifa menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda bahwa dia mengerti.

"Apa kau ingin masuk dua klub sekaligus?"

"Apakah tidak bisa?"

"Bisa sih, tapi apa kau sanggup? Apa orangtuamu juga tidak keberatan?"

"Tidak masalah, lagipula aku mau kok. Ibuku juga selalu memberiku kebebasan dalam memilih."

Aerith menganggukkan kepalanya. "Oke, kalau begitu ayo kuantar ke klub karate dulu, cukup dekat kok dari sini."

Mereka berdua keluar kelas dan kemudian berjalan menuju ke aula olahraga. Jam tangan Tifa menunjukkan pukul tiga sore, dan kata Aerith, selain klub _Martial Arts_ terdapat juga klub renang, badminton, dan paduan suara yang tengah beraktivitas hari ini. Semua klub juga diwajibkan untuk selesai paling telat jam setengah tujuh malam, dan sebelum jam dua siang, kegiatan klub tidak boleh berjalan, kecuali hari Sabtu.

Gedung olahraga yang jaraknya tidak begitu jauh akhirnya berada di depan mereka. Dari luar saja sudah terdengar suara 'HIAT!', 'HAH!', dan 'OSU!' berkali-kali. Tifa berpikir wah, sepertinya latihannya keras sekali ya? Aerith membuka pintu secara perlahan dan memperlihatkan sejumlah besar murid yang tengah berlatih. Jumlah murid yang ikut mungkin sekitar lima puluh, campuran laki-laki dan perempuan (meski didominasi laki-laki), dan paling depan terdapat seorang pria setengah baya yang sepertinya adalah pelatih mereka.

Tifa hanya bisa memandang dengan decak kagum.

Mereka berdua terus memandang proses latihan ini dengan serius. Sampai akhirnya, tiba-tiba saja sang pelatih menghentikan kuda-kudanya.

"Baiklah, istirahat dua puluh menit!" teriaknya.

Pria setengah baya itu mengelap keringatnya dan berniat untuk duduk di kursi yang terletak diujung kanan, sementara para muridnya langsung terjatuh begitu saja di atas lantai, mereka benar-benar kelelahan. Diluar pengawasan Aerith, tiba-tiba saja Tifa sudah menghilang dari sisinya dan tengah berjalan menuju sang pelatih.

"Anu, selamat siang," sapa Tifa sopan. "Apa anda pelatih di sini?"

"Ya, namaku Zangan. Kau kelas berapa?"

"Em, saya kelas 2-3, nama saya Tifa Lockhart," kata Tifa sambil membungkuk. "Saya ingin bergabung di klub ini."

Mendengar itu, Zangan segera berdiri sambil memperlihatkan senyumnya. "Wah, kau mau bergabung? Kebetulan sekali karena jumlah murid perempuan yang mengikuti klub ini bisa dibilang sangat kurang."

"Ya, saya mau bergabung!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu," kata Zangan. "Cissnei!"

Tifa membalikkan badannya dan melihat seorang perempuan cantik dengan rambut pendek berwarna orange. Tatapannya juga terlihat agak dingin.

"Tolong berikan kertas formulir pendaftaran kepada anak ini, dia juga ingin bergabung dengan klub kita."

Cissnei menatap Tifa terlebih dulu, baru kemudian dia kembali menghadap Zangan. "Baik, _sensei._"

Cissnei melakukan semua itu dengan cepat, sampai akhirnya dia kembali dengan selembar kertas dan sebuah pulpen di kedua tangannya.

"Kamu isi formulir ini, dan ingat untuk mengambil baju karate minggu depan," kata Zangan. "Latihan karate berjalan setiap hari Senin dan Kamis, di gedung olahraga ini, datanglah mulai minggu depan."

"Baik."

"Satu lagi, kuharap kau bisa konsisten dalam berlatih. Jangan sampai kau berhenti di tengah jalan dengan alasan tidak kuat atau semacamnya."

"Baik, _sensei_, aku mengerti."

Tifa mengisi formulir dan setelah selesai ia memberikannya pada Zangan. Kemudian, dia memberi hormat dan berjalan kembali ke Aerith. Aerith hanya senyum-senyum saja melihat Tifa yang begitu gembira.

"Dasar, bahkan kau sampai meninggalkanku hanya untuk mendaftar," kata Aerith. "Kuharap kau juga seperti itu saat mendaftar _cheerleader_. Aku tidak akan sungkan untuk melatihmu loh."

"'Aku'?"

"Yep, aku, aku adalah salah satu _coach_ di sana."

Tifa mengatakan 'ah...' dengan wajah seperti tak percaya.

"Habis ini kau mau langsung pulang?"

"Begitulah, aku harus..." kata Tifa. "Ah! Ibuku baru saja membuka usaha restoran. Apa kau mau mencoba?"

"Restoran?"

Tifa mengangguk. "Aku bisa meminta ibuku memberikan menu gratis untukmu."

"Ah tidak usah sampai seperti itu," kata Aerith sambil tertawa kecil. "Tapi tawaranmu boleh juga."

"Kalau begitu kau mau?"

"Boleh, boleh."

Sambil mengobrol, mereka berdua berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah dan belok kanan. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja, mereka dikagetkan dengan sosok seorang laki-laki berambut pendek berwarna hitam yang tengah bersandar. Mata birunya tengah menatap ponselnya, sementara tangan kirinya ia masukkan ke dalam kantung celananya. Tifa tahu siapa orang ini, dia adalah orang yang menarik perhatian Aerith beberapa hari lalu, bahkan... hingga sekarang.

Pria itu memasukkan ponselnya dan menyadari Aerith serta Tifa. Wajahnya menjadi ceria ketika matanya menangkap wajah Aerith.

"Em Tifa, tidak apa-apa kan jika—"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," kata Tifa. "Aku pulang dulu kalau begitu."

"Maaf ya, hati-hati di jalan."

Tifa menjawabnya dengan senyum, dan kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sepertinya memang benar kalau Aerith menyukai orang itu, dan sang pria juga sepertinya juga memiliki perasaan yang sama, sepertinya sih. Tifa terus berjalan sambil menahan diri untuk tidak menengok ke belakang. Ketika jaraknya sudah agak jauh, barulah Tifa tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi untuk tidak menengok. Mereka berdua tampak akrab sekali, Aerith yang terkadang memukul pelan sang pria, sementara sang pria sendiri meresponnya dengan bercanda atau membisikkan sesuatu. Ah, Tifa sungguh iri sekali dengan mereka.

...

Sephiroth tengah berjalan menuju ke kafe penginapan. Dua jam yang lalu ia sudah tiba di bandara Costa Del Sol, dan kemudian dia dijemput oleh seseorang menuju penginapan ini, seorang supir. Sesampainya di penginapan, sang supir memberikan sebuah kertas kecil, isinya bukan lagi nomor telepon serta alamat, melainkan '16:00', yang adalah waktu perjanjian untuk bertemu. Sekarang sudah mau jam 4, dan jujur saja, Sephiroth sangat tegang. Karena yang ditemuinya kali ini bukanlah klien atau editor, melainkan...

"Lama tidak bertemu ya, Sephiroth."

Suara anggun seorang wanita membuat Sephiroth menoleh. Sosok seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan mata hijau, rambutnya diikat dengan ikat rambut manik-manik, sementara untuk bajunya, dia memakai _dress_ berkilauan berwarna biru. Semua itu membuatnya sungguh terlihat lebih muda dari usia seharusnya.

"Sudah kuduga itu kau," jawab Sephiroth. "Anagaby."

* * *

Mohon isi kotak review di bawah ya hehehe, makasih.


	6. OH 6

A/N : Maaf untuk update yang sangat lama, karena kuliah sungguh menyita waktu. Btw, ini updatenya! Maaf ya kalau misalnya kurang bagus atau ada typo, please read and review!

OH_6

Sepulang sekolah, Tifa melihat bahwa restoran kecil-kecilan milik ibunya dipenuhi oleh banyak pengunjung. Evelyn terlihat tengah merebus mie yang masih belum matang. Sembari menunggu, ia memotong sayuran terlebih dahulu. Belum cukup sibuk, Evelyn juga membuat beberapa buah pangsit dan segera merebusnya setelah selesai memotong sayur. Tifa sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa pada hari pertama dibuka, restoran milik ibunya sudah begitu ramai.

Melihat sang ibu yang begitu sibuk, Tifa mempercepat langkahnya ke restoran yang letaknya di depan rumah. Sambil mengangguk pada setiap pelanggan yang ia temui, Tifa berjalan mendekati ibunya dan langsung memeluknya dari belakang sehingga Evelyn kaget.

"Maaf aku terlambat pulang, _Kaa-san_," kata Tifa sambil melepas pelukannya. "Hari ini restoran ramai sekali?"

"Iya, begitulah. Bagaimana sekolah?"

"Tidak ada kejadian apa-apa," jawab Tifa. "Tunggu sebentar, aku ganti baju dulu, baru aku akan membantu."

Evelyn mengangguk, dan kemudian Tifa berjalan ke kamarnya. Ia mengganti seragamnya dengan kaus santai berwarna putih polos dan celana _hot pants _berwarna abu-abu. Tifa menuruni tangga dengan sedikit buru-buru dan kemudian langsung menuju kembali ke restoran. Jika sang ibu bertugas memasak, maka tugas Tifa adalah membereskan dan mencuci piring-piring kotor. Jumlahnya cukup banyak, apalagi ada beberapa pelanggan yang memesan beberapa kali dalam sehari.

Mereka berdua bekerja keras untuk waktu yang cukup lama, dan setelah matahari terbenam, akhirnya waktu tutup restoran tiba juga. Tifa benar-benar kelelahan, tetapi ia masih lebih baik jika dibandingkan dengan ibunya. Evelyn seepertinya sudah hampir tidak mampu menggerakkan tangannya, dan itu tidak mengherankan. Hampir dua jam, Tifa sendirian mencuci piring, mangkuk, serta gelas-gelas.

Selesai bersih-bersih, Tifa dan ibunya akhirnya masuk ke dalam rumah. Ketika Evelyn memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya, maka Tifa ingin menonton televisi terlebih dahulu. Masih jam delapan lebih, waktu yang agak pagi untuknya tidur. Tidak lupa, dengan makanan kecil sebagai pendampingnya.

Sebuah program berita muncul tidak lama setelah Tifa menekan tombol _power_. Sebenarnya Tifa tidak begitu menyukai berita, tetapi biar saja deh.

"Selamat malam, kita berjumpa lagi di _H-News_ dan kami akan menyiarkan berita terbaru hingga satu jam ke depan," kata sang pembaca berita. "Berita pertama adalah berita yang berasal dari dunia olahraga."

Tifa terus menonton sambil mengunyah makanan kecilnya. Dunia olahraga ya? Mungkin mereka akan menyiarkan mengenai klub sepakbola _Red Canyon_ yang berhasil memenangkan turnamen sepak bola nasional beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Baru-baru ini _Midgar United Sport_ tengah mencari dan menyeleksi anak-anak muda untuk bergabung dengan mereka, dan melalui pencarian selama tiga bulan, mereka berhasil menemukan lima belas calon dari lima SMA," katanya, "salah satunya adalah seorang siswa SMA Midgar yang bernama Cloud Strife."

Mulut Tifa hampir saja memuntahkan makanannya ketika mendengar nama 'Cloud'.

"Cloud Strife adalah putra tunggal dari Sephiroth, seorang penulis ternama, dengan seorang wanita cantik bernama Anagaby. Mereka sudah bercerai sejak beberapa tahun lalu, dan kini Cloud tinggal bersama ayahnya. Cloud Strife memiliki ketertarikan pada basket saat berusia sembilan tahun, dan sejak itu..."

Gambar Cloud yang tengah bermain basket muncul, dan Tifa masih belum bisa mengatupkan mulutnya yang masih menganga. Astaga, apakah ini sungguhan? Apakah pria berambut kuning jabrik yang ada di televisi sungguhan kakak kelasnya? Berkali-kali Tifa mengucek matanya, dan akhirnya dia tahu bahwa yang dia lihat tidaklah salah.

Berita mengenai Cloud selesai tidak lama kemudian, tetapi mulut Tifa tidak dapat berhenti menganga. Rasanya masih tidak percaya karena orang yang ia kenal bisa masuk berita. Saking konsentrasinya, Tifa nyaris tidak menyadari bahwa ponsel yang berada di kantong celananya bergetar. Ada sebuah pesan masuk.

_Hai Tifa! Ini aku, Aerith. Maaf mengganggumu malam-malam begini, tapi apakah besok kau mau langsung mendaftar di klub pemandu sorak?_

Pemandu sorak? Oh, benar juga. _Sepertinya bisa, memang ada apa?_

_Ah, tidak. Soalnya di tasku ternyata ada selembar formulir yang tersisa. Aku lupa memberikannya untukmu. _

_Sungguh? Baiklah, aku akan mengisinya besok._

_Oke :D_

Tifa memasukkan ponselnya ke kantong dan kembali melihat berita. Berita kali ini adalah mengenai Junon yang dilanda badai yang cukup besar. Tetapi entah kenapa, berita ini tidak begitu menarik perhatian Tifa dibandingkan berita mengenai Cloud tadi. Akhirnya, Tifa mengganti saluran ke acara komedi kesukaannya.

...

"Hei, apa kau lihat berita? Ada kau loh di televisi!"

Cloud membiarkan Zack berbicara macam-macam sementara ia melanjutkan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya, berhubung dia menyetel _loudspeaker_. Cloud tadi juga menonton acara berita yang dimaksud oleh Zack, dan Cloud menjadi agak kesal. Mengapa? Karena media mengambil gambar dirinya tanpa izin. Sudah diambil, disiarkan pula, memangnya itu akan membuatnya senang?

"Aku sama sekali tidak senang," kata Cloud. "Mereka sungguh merepotkan."

"Oh ya? Kau sungguh aneh, padahal biasanya orang senang jika masuk televisi."

"Sayangnya aku tidak."

"Tetapi apa kau benar-benar direkrut?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Zack, Cloud menoleh pada selembar kertas yang terdapat di dalam tasnya. Selembar kertas yang berjudul 'FORMULIR PENDAFTARAN', yang tentu saja berasal dari lembaga itu. Cloud sebenarnya susah menerimanya jauh-jauh hari, tetapi dia masih belum menggubrisnya hingga sekarang. Malah bisa dibilang, dia sama sekali tidak tertarik. Baginya, dia bermain basket hanya untuk menyalurkan bakatnya, titik.

Baru saja Cloud mau mengambil kertas itu, tiba-tiba saja dia dikagetkan oleh suara Zack yang masih berbicara dengannya.

"Hei jabrik, kau ikut atau tidak?"

"Entahlah," kata Cloud. "Kurasa sih... tidak."

"Ah... sudah kuduga."

Mereka berdua terus mengobrol hingga akhirnya lima belas menit kemudian Zack memutuskan panggilannya. Zack bilang, dia ada semacam rapat untuk pertandingan basket antar dua kota, Costa Del Sol dengan Midgar. Zack ditunjuk menjadi panitia karena panitia yang sebelumnya tiba-tiba mengundurkan diri, alasannya sih karena ada urusan mendadak yang harus diselesaikan. Rapat kali ini juga bisa dibilang mendadak karena adanya pembahasan mengenai penambahan anggaran.

Selesai menelepon, Cloud segera melanjutkan tugas bahasanya. Tugas kali ini adalah membuat pidato, dan baginya ini sangat menyusahkan. Temanya sih bebas, tetapi hingga sekarang dia masih belum mendapat ide sama sekali. Apa yang sebenarnya harus dia tulis? Mengenai krisis energi yang mulai mengancam Gaia? Mengenai kehidupan konflik cinta remaja? Mengenai... keluarga?

Cloud langsung meremuk kertas HVS yang ada di depannya ketika mengingat kata 'keluarga'. Sial, sudah berkali-kali dia mencoba, tetapi setiap mendengar kata 'keluarga', wajah ibunya selalu terbayang. Wajah yang... cantik, rambutnya yang panjang, kata-kata manisnya, tangannya ketika menyentuhnya, semua itu masih teringat meski Cloud sudah seperti menutup hati untuk ibunya. Hingga sekarang masih ada satu pertanyaan yang belum terjawab.

Mengapa ibunya tega meninggalkan mereka hanya demi harta?

Cloud menundukkan kepalanya, dan kemudian dia menghela napasnya. Sepertinya karena ia menyerah, akhirnya dia mengambil kembali ponselnya dan melihat-lihat pesan yang masuk. Tetapi sayangnya, tidak ada orang lain yang mendominasi selain Zack dan ayahnya, Sephiroth.

Di tengah-tengah kebosanannya, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara guntur yang begitu keras dari luar?

Ah, tiba-tiba turun hujan besar, tumben sekali ya?

_Cloud, kau tahu apa arti rintik-rintik itu?_

Cloud menggumamkan 'ah' pelan. Kata-kata itu, ayahnya yang mengucapkannya ketika ia masih kecil.

_Apa itu,_ _Tou-san?_

_Rintik-rintik hujan itu adalah harapan manusia. Konon katanya, rintik-rintik itu melambangkan jumlah manusia di seluruh dunia yang memanjatkan harapan pada Dewa. _

_Oh ya? Kalau begitu harapanku juga termasuk?_

_Pasti, memangnya apa harapanmu?_

_Aku... em..._

Cloud ingat betul percakapan mereka berdua. Selagi bernostalgia, mata Cloud hanya terus memandang rintik-rintik hujan itu, seolah sedang menghitung jumlahnya yang tiada batas. Perkataan ayahnya itu sama sekali tidak benar. Karena waktu kecil, dia berharap bahwa dia akan bisa terus bersama-sama kedua orangtuanya hingga dia besar nanti. Tetapi nyatanya, harapan itu sungguh berbanding terbalik.

Membalikkan tubuhnya, Cloud berniat ke dapur untuk membuat roti bakar, tetapi tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berdering sebagai tanda ada telepon masuk. Cloud segera mengambilnya dan melihat nama yang tertera di layar. Ayahnya.

"Halo?" tanya Cloud.

"Hei, bagaimana denganmu setelah kutinggal pergi?"

"Baik-baik saja, _Tou-san_ sendiri bagaimana di sana?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, begitu sampai aku langsung ke hotel," jawab Sephiroth. "Cuaca di Junon sungguh berbeda dengan Midgar, di sini anginnya kencang."

"Oh... lalu bagaimana dengan urusan _Tou-san_ itu?"

Sephiroth tiba-tiba saja terdiam ketika mendengar pertanyaan Cloud, dan karena itu Cloud sempat mengira apakah panggilannya terputus.

"_Tou-san_?"

"Masih belum selesai, kan belum lama aku sampai di sini."

"Begitukah?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Kau mau kubelikan oleh-oleh?"

"Tidak usah, tidak apa-apa."

Sephiroth tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, kalau begitu sudahan dulu ya. Jaga dirimu ya, Cloud."

Telepon berakhir sampai di situ. Sambil memandang heran layar ponselnya yang bertuliskan '_Call Disconnected_', Cloud merasa curiga dengan ayahnya.

Apakah ayahnya menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya?

...

Tifa mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali dan kepalanya langsung menghadap kaca jendela. Karena dia baru bangun tidur, dia tidak dapat melihat dengan begitu jelas. Tifa mengulet sambil mengucek matanya pelan, dan mendapati bagian luar kaca jendelanya basah oleh tetes-tetes air, hujankah? Untuk memastikannya, Tifa segera bangun dan mendekati jendela. Benar, di luar tengah turun hujan, dan langitnya sangat gelap sampai Tifa tidak tahu apakah sekarang adalah pagi atau malam.

Meraih ponselnya, Tifa melihat jam yang tertera di kanan atas layar dan jam menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Menyadari bahwa ternyata hari sudah pagi, Tifa segera bangun, membereskan tempat tidurnya, dan kemudian turun ke bawah. Tetapi aneh, kenapa dia tidak mencium bau sarapan seperti biasanya? Padahal setiap pagi hari, bau makanan seperti roti bakar sekalipun pasti tercium.

Di bawah, lampu ruang tamu dan dapur ternyata masih padam. Hal ini semakin membuat Tifa heran, dan sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Tifa berjalan ke arah pintu untuk melihat keadaan di luar. Sesuai dugaannya, restoran belum disiapkan. Tifa juga mengintip ke dalam kamar, tetapi ibunya juga tidak ada.

"_Kaa-san_, _Kaa-san_ dimana?" gumam Tifa.

Tifa terus mencari ke seisi rumah, tetapi entah kenapa dia tidak bisa menemukan ibunya. Hingga akhirnya Tifa berniat untuk menghubungi polisi karena dia takut terjadi apa-apa.

Tangan Tifa baru saja meraih gagang telepon ketika pintu depan tiba-tiba saja terbuka. Dari balik pintu, perlahan-lahan terlihat sosok seseorang yang tengah mengenakan jas hujan yang sangat basah. Jas itu segera dilepaskan dan memperlihatkan sosok seorang wanita yang wajahnya basah kuyup, Evelyn. Oh, Tuhan. Tifa langsung menghembuskan napas lega dan menghampiri ibunya.

"_Kaa-san_! Astaga, kemana _Kaa-san_ pagi-pagi begini? Hujan-hujanan pula."

"Maaf, maaf. Tadi _Kaa-san_ sedang mengantar beberapa bungkus sampah ke mobil sampah."

"Kalau hujan-hujan begini lebih baik tidak usah, cuaca di luar buruk sekali!"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, ini sudah biasa," jawab Evelyn. "Oh ya, kau belum makan ya?"

"Daripada sarapan aku lebih mencemaskan _Kaa-san._"

"Ha ha ha, maaf mencemaskanmu tetapi _Kaa-san_ tidak apa-apa kok. Tunggu, biar _Kaa-san_ memasak sesuatu untukmu."

Evelyn melepas sepatu botnya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Kini dia kembali berpenampilan menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa, dari sebelumnya yang terlihat seperti... yah pemungut sampah.

"Telur atau _pancake_?" tanya Evelyn sambil memakai celemek.

"Telur," jawab Tifa sambil mengeluarkan sekotak susu dari kulkas. "Oh ya, apa _Kaa-san_ tahu kalau aku mengikuti dua klub di sekolah?"

"Dua?" tanya Evelyn sambil memecahkan telur. "Kau mengikuti dua klub sekaligus? Kau yakin kalau kau akan sanggup?"

Tifa tidak langsung menjawab, dia meminum seteguk segelas susu cokelatnya terlebih dahulu.

"Sanggup kok, dan hari ini aku baru mau mendaftar klub pemandu sorak, klub keduaku."

"Jangan memaksakan diri, nanti kau malah sakit."

Tifa menjawab dengan menganggukkan kepalanya, dan kemudian dia menarik kursi untuknya duduk. Sambil meneguk susunya perlahan, akhirnya telur goreng buatan Evelyn selesai juga. Berniat lebih kreatif, Evelyn juga menambah beberapa macam sayuran lagi. Karena sejak kecil, Evelyn selalu mengingatkan Tifa untuk selalu makan sayur yang banyak, bahkan saat makan pagi sekalipun. Tetapi karena Tifa tidak bisa makan banyak saat pagi, tentu saja porsinya diatur.

Selagi Tifa menikmati sarapannya, hujan di luar semakin lama semakin deras. Selain hujan, terdengar juga suara angin yang semakin kencang bahkan disertai dengan halilintar. Tifa dan Evelyn sempat kaget ketika mendengar suara halilintar menyambar yang pertama.

"Hati-hatilah saat ke sekolah nanti," kata Evelyn. "Hujan besar seperti ini, mungkin kau lebih baik tidak usah masuk sekolah saja."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, kan ada payung."

"Tidak akan cukup jika hanya itu, kau mau diantar?"

"Tidak, tidak usah," jawab Tifa sambil mengangkat piring kosong. "Terima kasih makanannya."

Tifa meletakkan piringnya dan kemudian segera menuju kamar mandi. Sementara Evelyn, dia membuka restorannya dengan cukup sulit karena hujan dan angin yang cukup kencang.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, Tifa selesai mandi dan mengganti seragamnya dengan cepat. Hujan di luar masih belum reda juga, dan karena itu ia mengambil sesetel jaket dari lemari karena udara pasti sangat dingin. Setelah merasa semuanya sudah siap, Tifa segera turun ke bawah dan mendapati ibunya yang juga baru saja selesai membuka restorannya.

"Hati-hati ya," kata Evelyn. "Kau sungguh tidak mau diantar?"

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Tifa sambil membuka payung kecil yang baru saja diambilnya. "Aku pergi dulu."

Tifa melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah dan memulai perjalanannya ke sekolah. Hujan sepertinya turun semakin deras, karena itulah Tifa mempercepat langkahnya agar dia tidak lebih lama 'menikmati' derasnya hujan ini.

Di jalan raya, Tifa terus berjalan dan berjalan sambil berhati-hati agar tidak terkena cipratan genangan kotor dari kendaraan yang melewatinya dengan cepat. Selain dirinya, ada murid sekolah lain yang juga tengah berangkat ke sekolah sepertinya. Ada yang pergi sendiri, ada juga yang pergi bersama-sama, kebanyakan mereka mengenakan seragam dari sekolah lain. Suasana di sekitar jalan raya juga bisa dibilang sepi, para pedagang atau penjaga _stand _yang biasanya selalu berjualan di pinggir jalan tidak ia temui. Ah, kalau saja mereka ada, Tifa ingin sekali membeli sekaleng teh hangat untuknya selama perjalanan. Tadi pagi dia minum susu dingin sih, jadinya dia tidak merasa hangat.

Setelah melewati jalan raya dengan sukses, kini Tifa memasuki sebuah gang yang lebarnya lebih sempit. Tifa biasa lewat sini sebagai jalan pintas menuju ke sekolahnya, selain itu tempat ini begitu sepi dan rindang, lebih baik daripada lewat jalan raya yang dipenuhi oleh polusi asap kendaraan serta suara klakson. Tifa melihat jam tangannya dan masih ada dua puluh menit sampai dia masuk, masih lama. Tetapi tetap saja, Tifa tidak mau memperlambat langkahnya.

Tifa berjalan terus hingga akhirnya dia berada di tengah-tengah gang. Namun tiba-tiba saja, sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam muncul dari ujung gang, mobil itu berjalan perlahan dan mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Tifa pikir mungkin pengemudi mobil itu juga ingin mengambil jalan pintas sepertinya, jadi dia biarkan saja. Tetapi karena gang ini tidak cukup luas, Tifa membalikkan badan dan memutuskan untuk keluar gang untuk membiarkan mobil itu lewat terlebih dahulu.

Tetapi ternyata, di belakangnya juga terdapat sebuah mobil yang sama.

"Apa-apaan ini?" gumam Tifa dalam hati.

Kedua mobil itu semakin lama semakin mendekati Tifa hingga akhirnya membuat Tifa tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Pintu mobil belakang terbuka, dan memperlihatkan sosok tiga pria kekar dan tegap memakai setelan berwarna hitam dengan kacamata berwarna senada. Sementara mobil yang dari depan, dari dalam muncul dua orang pria dengan ciri-ciri yang sama, dan masih ada satu orang lagi yang keluar dari kursi belakang. Ia mengenakan sebuah kemeja lengan panjang berwarna putih dan celana panjang berwarna hitam, bersamaan dengan itu, salah satu dari pria yang memakai setelan segera membuka payung untuk melindunginya dari tetesan air hujan.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Tifa," katanya dengan suara berat khasnya. "Kau tidak bisa lari lagi."

"_Tou-san_?!"

* * *

Mohon isi kotak review di bawah ya, makasih :)


	7. OH 7

A/N : Akhirnya update juga, mohon read and review ya, thanks banget. Maaf jika kurang bagus atau ada kesalahan pengetikan. Semua bisa dijelaskan melalui review.

OH_7

Tifa sungguh tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Dua buah mobil mewah berwarna hitam mengepungnya, lalu muncul pria berbadan besar, dan terakhir... muncul sosok ayahnya. Sang ayah yang tengah mengenakan pakaian mewah bagaikan pemimpin perusahaan yang tengah dipayungi oleh pria bertubuh besar di sampingnya. Wajahnya tersenyum, tetapi bagi Tifa, senyum itu terasa menakutkan.

Liam mengambil payung dari tangan pria di sampingnya dan berjalan mendekati Tifa. Tetapi semakin mendekat, Tifa malah semakin mundur. Mundur, hingga akhirnya tubuhnya terhalang mobil yang menutupi jalan. Liam menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh Tifa, tetapi Tifa langsung menunjukkan ekspresi menolak.

"_Tou-san_ sungguh senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Tifa."

"Mau apa _Tou-san_ menghalangiku?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud menghalangimu," jawab Liam. "Aku hanya rindu sekali denganmu."

Tifa memasang ekspresi jijik di wajahnya. "Padahal belum lama ini _Tou-san_ datang."

"Aku tidak puas, apalagi kau melempariku batu waktu itu."

"Memangnya _Tou-san_ kira itu gara-gara siapa?!" teriak Tifa. "Itu semua karena _Tou-san_ dengan seenaknya mendorong _Kaa-san_!"

Liam terdiam mendengar perkataan Tifa, dengan mata yang sedikit melebar.

"Aku mau pergi ke sekolah, jadi _Tou-san_ jangan menghalangiku."

"Memangnya bisa?"

Liam mencetikkan jarinya, dan kemudian para pria yang ada di sekelilingnya itu berjalan. Sepertinya mereka adalah para _bodyguard._ Hati Tifa mulai dipenuhi oleh rasa panik, apalagi ketika Liam mundur dan membiarkan para _bodyguard_ itu mendekati Tifa.

"Ikutlah bersama _Tou-san_, Tifa," kata Liam. "Kita hidup bersama berdua, _Tou-san_ bisa memberi yang kau mau."

Tifa menggelengkan kepalanya."Tidak, aku tidak mau."

"Kumohon, Tifa. Aku tidak tahan melihatmu hidup di rumah kecil itu."

"Jika rumah kecil lalu kenapa?" tanya Tifa. "Masih jauh lebih baik daripada harus hidup dengan Ayah yang tidak bertanggung jawab."

"Ti—"

"Apapun yang akan _Tou-san_ katakan, aku tetap tidak mau," lanjut Tifa. "Jangan kira aku sudah lupa dengan apa yang sudah _Tou-san_ lakukan pada kami berdua. Semua itu bagaikan membekas dikepalaku."

Keheningan kembali melanda mereka berdua. Dan memang, momen beberapa tahun lalu itu masih suka terbayang dikepalanya. Suatu malam ketika Tifa dan sang ibu tengah makan malam, mereka dikejutkan dengan suara pintu yang dibuka dengan begitu keras. Saat dilihat, ternyata itu adalah sang Ayah yang tengah mabuk berat. Rona wajahnya sungguh merah, pakaiannya berantakan, tingkah lakunya juga tidak karuan.

Sang Ibu berusaha menenangkannya, tetapi karena mabuk berat, yang ada dia malah dipukul. Tidak hanya sekali, tetapi sampai tiga kali. Setelah memukul, Liam juga masuk ke rumah dan mencari Tifa. Tifa yang ketakutan langsung berlari menuju ke kamarnya, dan untunglah dia sempat kabur sebelum sang Ayah meraihnya.

Tetapi, ia harus mendengar suara jeritan sang Ibu yang tengah dianiaya.

Kejadian itu terus terulang hingga satu minggu. Mungkin karena sudah tidak tahan dengan perlakuan sang suami, Evelyn akhirnya melayangkan gugatan cerai. Meski proses perceraian sempat alot, tetapi dalam waktu dua minggu akhirnya mereka resmi bercerai. Selain urusan harta yang telah terbagi secara adil, pengadilan juga memberikan hak asuh anak pada Evelyn.

Semenjak bercerai, Evelyn dan Tifa memutuskan untuk pindah secara diam-diam. Mereka pindah ke kota yang jauh karena tidak ingin mengulang kenangan buruk itu. Tetapi apa daya? Ternyata Liam berhasil menemukan mereka berdua, bahkan hingga sekarang.

Dia sungguh tidak ingin kembali ke Ayahnya. Dia tidak mau, dia tidak mau.

Dia harus kabur dari sini, tetapi bagaimana caranya?

"_Tou-san_ tidak akan menyakitimu," ucap Liam. "Ikutlah, kita memulai hidup baru bersama."

Perkataan itu secara tidak langsung menjadi perintah bagi para _bodyguard_. Di tengah waktu yang sangat sedikit ini, Tifa berusaha untuk memikirkan cara untuk kabur. Di depannya ada empat orang _bodyguard _bertubuh besar, di belakangnya ada mobil, ditangannya hanya ada payung yang entah bisa disebut sebagai senjata atau tidak.

Tifa juga celingak-celinguk, tetapi itu semua tidak membantu sama sekali.

"Kau membuat _Tou-san_ tidak memiliki pilihan lain."

Liam mencetikkan jarinya, dan para _bodyguard_ itu langsung bergerak cepat dengan tangan yang bersiap menangkap Tifa. Tetapi kali ini, badan dan pikiran Tifa berpacu lebih cepat. Dengan cekatan, ia memanjat ke bagian depan mobil dan menaikinya hingga akhirnya ia kini berada di belakang mobil. Benar, kenapa juga dia tidak melakukan cara ini daritadi?

Tetapi ternyata cara Tifa segera diikuti oleh para _bodyguard_ itu. Tifa mempercepat larinya dan bahkan dia juga melempar payungnya., masa bodoh dengan air hujan yang mengenai tubuhnya, yang penting dia harus lari dan kabur. Jika dia sampai di sekolah, _bodyguard _itu pasti tidak akan bisa mengganggunya lagi.

Tifa belok kiri yang juga adalah arah menuju ke sekolah, tetapi sayangnya sekolah masih cukup jauh dari sini. Tifa sendiri juga tidak yakin apakah dia bisa terus lari dari kejaran para _bodyguard_ itu, tetapi yang pasti, larinya mulai perlahan-lahan melambat.

"Hei berhenti!" teriak _bodyguard_ itu dari belakang, dan ketika Tifa menoleh, jarak di antara mereka masih agak jauh. Entah ia harus senang atau tidak.

Tifa terus-terusan berlari, tetapi entah kenapa dia belum sampai sekolah juga. Padahal biasanya tidak makan waktu selama ini. Tetapi apa peduli dengan itu, anggap saja sekarang dia adalah tokoh utama di sebuah film aksi dengan adegan dimana ia tengah dikejar-kejar gerombolan penjahat. Tetapi sepertinya, dia terlalu lemah untuk menjadi tokoh utama.

Sama seperti ketika dia mengejar copet waktu itu, Tifa tidak sanggup berlari lebih lama. Kakinya yang cukup jenjang ternyata tidak membuatnya mampu berlari.

Yah, dia memang sudah tidak sanggup lagi.

Dia sudah tidak sanggup melarikan diri lagi.

"_Kaa-san_, maafkan aku," ucapnya pelan.

Tifa diam dan pasrah, dan dia bisa mendengar langkah para _bodyguard_ yang mulai terdengar. Suara itu juga sebagai tanda bahwa 'penculikan' terhadap dirinya akan segera tiba. Seandainya dia benar-benar tertangkap, entah akan dibawa kemana dia, entah akan diapakan dia, entah apa yang...

Selagi ia berpikir begitu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara kendaraan—sepertinya motor—berjalan sepertimendekatinya. Tetapi Tifa pikir itu tidak mungkin, lagipula siapa juga yang akan menolongnya? Mungkin saja dia hanya seorang pengendara yang sekedar numpang lewat.

Suara motor yang menarik perhatiannya entah mengapa semakin jelas dan menutupi suara langkah para _bodyguard_ itu, dan tiba-tiba saja, sebuah motor besar (sungguhan) ada di sampingnya.

"Naiklah," kata sang pengendara. "Akan kubantu kau lari."

Tifa tidak bisa melihat siapa yang... menolongnya? Karena ia memakai helm dan tubuhnya memakai jas hujan berbentuk jubah. Dan karena memakai helm juga, suaranya sedikit seperti tersamarkan.

"Kalau kau tidak naik, kau akan menyesal nantinya," katanya lagi. "Naiklah, sebelum mereka menggapaimu."

Tifa menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati para _bodyguard_ yang jaraknya sudah semakin dekat, malah lari mereka semakin cepat ketika melihat sang pengendara motor ini. Rasa panik dan bimbang menyelimuti hatinya, tetapi rasa paniknya lebih mendominasi disituasi ini, jadi dia memutuskan untuk menerima ajakan sang pengendara dan naik motor. Mau dibawa kemana, terserah.

"Berpeganglah yang erat."

Motor digas tanpa ampun. Dalam sekejap, mereka berdua berhasil kabur dari kejaran pria-pria berbadan besar itu. Tifa bisa bernapas lega, karena akhirnya dia tidak jadi 'diculik' oleh Ayahnya. Setidaknya, dia selamat untuk hari ini.

Tetapi karena saking senangnya telah lolos, Tifa sampai nyaris lupa bertanya dia akan dibawa ke mana. Dia juga tidak tahu siapa yang menawarinya bantuan dan memboncenginya. Ya ampun, kenapa juga dia seperti ini?

"Hei," ucapnya. "Kau ini... siapa?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Tifa mencoba untuk bertanya sekali lagi.

"Maaf, kau ini siapa ya?"

Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban, dan karena merasa sudah dicueki dua kali, Tifa memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lagi. Semoga saja, orang yang ada di depannya ini bukanlah penculik kedua.

Motor terus berjalan melewati arus kendaraan yang sangat padat. Dan karena motor melaju dengan cepat, hanya butuh lima menit sampai akhirnya mereka tiba disebuah bangunan besar yang gerbangnya dipenuhi oleh banyak remaja yang tengah memakai payung. Selain itu, ada juga seorang petugas keamanan yang berjaga di depan sambil mengatur beberapa mobil yang keluar-masuk.

Sekolah?

Dia diantar ke sekolahnya? Bagaimana dia tahu kalau ini adalah sekolahnya?

Motor berjalan masuk ke dalam parkiran. Berhubung sekolah ini menyediakan parkir _basement, _maka setiap staf atau murid memarkirkan kendarannya di sana. Hujan deras ternyata membuat orang malas menggunakan motor, sampai-sampai tempat parkir begini sepi. Sepertinya mereka lebih memilih jalan kaki atau 'nebeng' teman naik mobil.

Setelah motor diparkir, Tifa reflek turun dan memeriksa dirinya. Basah. Seragamnya basah kuyup karena selama dia dibonceng, dia tidak tertutupi oleh jas hujan, payungnya juga sudah dia lempar. Tetapi memakai payung saat naik motor juga bukan ide yang baik.

Selagi bingung memikirkan cara untuk mengakali seragamnya, sang pengendara sendiri juga tengah bersiap-siap. Ia melepaskan helm, dan kemudian ia melepaskan jas hujannya. Berhubung masih basah, ia menggantungnya di motor. Kini, Tifa dapat melihat sosok penolongnya.

Dan dia sangat terkejut.

"Cloud-_senpai_?!"

...

_Mengapa dia begitu kaget?_

Begitulah pikiran Cloud ketika gadis yang ada di depannya berteriak. Seolah-olah yang ada di hadapannya adalah artis terkenal yang sudah memenangkan penghargaan. Memang sih dia belum menunjukkan wajahnya hingga sekarang, tetapi Tifa seharusnya tidak perlu sekaget itu, kan?

Tetapi sebenarnya, Cloud masih heran dengan apa yang baru saja dia lihat. Maksudnya adalah ketika Tifa dikejar oleh empat pria bertubuh besar dan memakai setelan jas. Sebenarnya waktu itu Cloud tidak tahu mana yang benar dan mana yang salah, tetapi entah kenapa dia langsung reflek memberhentikan motornya untuk menolong Tifa.

Sekarang, mereka berdua telah tiba di sekolah. Haruskah dia menanyakan hal itu padanya sekarang? Apakah dia akan dianggap ikut campur jika dia menanyakannya?

Setelah selesai merapikan jas hujan dan helmnya, Cloud memperhatikan penampilan gadis itu dari atas sampai bawah. Bajunya basah, sangat basah. Astaga, kenapa dia tidak menutupinya dengan jas hujannya tadi? Kalau begini, kesannya dia jadi setengah-setengah dalam menolong. Cloud membalikkan tubuhnya sambil menggerutu, menggerutu sebagai tanda bahwa dia bingung.

"_Senpai_, kenapa kau menolongku?"

Pertanyaan Tifa membuat Cloud membalikkan tubuhnya kembali. "Apa?"

"Kenapa kau menolongku?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu? Wajar kan jika aku menolong seseorang yang kelihatannya butuh bantuan?"

"Memang sih, tapi _senpai_ membuatku kaget. Tiba-tiba muncul seperti itu, bahkan dengan penampilan yang sangat tertutup. Kukira, aku akan diculik lagi."

Cloud menyipitkan matanya. "Diculik? Jadi, yang mengejarmu tadi penculik."

"Yah... bisa dibilang begitu."

"Penampilan mereka terlalu elit untuk seorang penculik."

Cloud melepas kunci bagasi motornya dan... oh iya, seragam Tifa. Entah bagaimana caranya untuk mengganti seragamnya yang basah itu. Seandainya saja dia bawa seragam tambahannya, dia bisa meminjamkan bagian atasnya saja. Huh, menyebalkan.

"_Senpai_, bukankah seharusnya kita masuk sekarang?" tanya Tifa. "Uh, dingin sekali."

Jelas saja dia kedinginan. Akhirnya sebagai langkah terakhir, Cloud merogoh ranselnya yang agak besar dan mengeluarkan jaket. Memang sih tidak dapat membantu seutuhnya, tetapi ini lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali, kan? Selain itu, Cloud juga memberikan handuk kecil yang biasa ia gunakan untuk mengelap keringat setelah berolahraga.

Tifa menerima semua itu dengan wajah tidak percaya sekaligus senang. Ia segera mengelap rambutnya dan mengenakan jaket yang begitu kebesaran ditubuhnya.

"Ayo kita ke kelas," ucap Cloud. "Kurasa kita sudah hampir terlambat."

Tifa mengangguk, dan kemudian mereka mulai menaiki tangga. Ketika mereka tiba di lantai satu, Cloud melihat wali kelasnya yang baru saja datang dengan payung basaf di genggamannya. Ah, ternyata dia belum terlambat. Jujur saja, wali kelasnya sangat bawel jika ada salah satu murid yang terlambat, bahkan jika hanya semenit sekalipun.

Kebalikan dengannya, raut wajah Tifa malah terlihat tidak tenang. Belum juga bicara apa-apa, Tifa hanya tersenyum dan buru-buru lari menuju ke atas. Sepertinya itu adalah tanda bahwa dia terlambat. Akhirnya, Cloud hanya membalas dengan mengangguk. Dan karena buru-buru, Tifa nyaris saja jatuh karena tersandung tangga.

Setelah pergi ke toilet sebentar, barulah Cloud menuju ke kelasnya. Pelajaran pertama dan kedua berjalan dengan membosankan, terutama Bahasa. Gurunya yang bernama Genesis itu selalu menjelaskan dengan menggunakan perumpamaan, dan lagi dia selalu membawa-bawa buku berwarna merahnya. Entah apa itu, Cloud tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu. Jadinya dia hanya mengikuti pelajaran sambil mencorat-coret buku tulisnya.

Selagi mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya, Cloud juga memperhatikan keadaan di luar melalui jendela. Masih hujan, padahal sekarang sudah mau pelajaran jam ketiga. Tetapi jika dia mengingat perkataan ramalan cuaca yang ia tonton tadi pagi, sekarang memang sudah mau memasuki musim hujan. Jadi, sepertinya dia harus bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi cuaca seperti ini beberapa hari ke depan.

Waktu istirahat pertama akhirnya tiba juga. Dan karena hujan masih turun, Cloud hanya menghabiskan waktunya di dalam kelas. Tangan kanannya merogoh tas dan mengambil ponsel beserta sebuah _headset_ dari dalam ranselnya. Setelah menyetel lagu kesukaannya dengan volume cukup keras, Cloud terus seperti itu sampai waktu istirahat selesai. Dia tidak seperti murid lain yang lebih memilih untuk ke kantin, lagipula biasanya dia juga main basket.

Selagi asyik mendengar lagu sambil menatap jendela, Cloud tidak menyadari bahwa ada sosok yang tengah mendekatinya. Baru ketika sosok itu menaruh kedua tangannya di atas meja, Cloud menolehkan kepalanya dan melepas _headset_ yang menempel di telinganya. Zack.

"Hei," sapa Zack. "Sayang sekali ya, hari ini kau tidak bisa bermain."

"Biasa saja."

"Kurasa pelajaran hari ini membosankan seperti biasa?"

"Begitulah," jawab Cloud. "Ada apa kemari?"

"Tidak, hanya saja..."

Tidak lama setelahnya, Zack mengeluarkan selembar kertas berwarna putih yang di baliknya terdapat tulisan. Zack menyerahkannya pada Cloud untuk dibaca.

"Tadi aku dikirimi ini."

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak mau."

"Yah, memang, tetapi sepertinya mereka tidak mau menyerah begitu saja."

"Aku tetap menolak."

"Meski ini juga tentang basket?"

"Aku bermain basket hanya untuk hobi, bukan sampai seperti itu."

"Tetapi bayaran untuk atlet biasanya tinggi loh, apalagi untuk taraf nasional."

"Sudah kubilang tidak, aku tidak tertarik dengan semua itu," jawab Cloud lagi. "Lagipula kau mengapa tiba-tiba jadi pemaksa seperti ini? Kau dibayar ya?"

Zack langsung menggeleng. "Hanya penasaran, karena biasanya orang lain langsung menerimanya."

"Kau sudah menanyakannya itu sebelumnya," kata Cloud. "Apa cuma itu yang mau kau katakan?"

"Oh ya, aku hampir lupa. Sebenarnya, sekolah mau mengadakan pertandingan sekitar seminggu lagi. Jadi mulai hari ini, setelah sekolah akan ada latihan. Tetapi tentu saja harus melihat cuaca lebih dulu."

"Lalu kegiatan klub?"

"Khusus untuk yang bertanding nanti tidak ada kegiatan klub, dan latihannya bukan di gedung olahraga, melainkan di lapangan dekat sekolah."

"Siapa lawannya?"

Seolah menunggu pertanyaan ini, Zack langsung menjawab dengan senang. "Lawanmu berasal dari SMA Junon, kau masih ingat Johnny?"

Wajah Cloud langsung merenggut ketika mendengar nama itu. Nama saingannya, nama orang yang juga sering bertingkah menyebalkan ketika sebelum pertandingan. Salah satu yang tidak pernah Cloud lupakan adalah ketika Johnny datang ke tengah lapangan dan meneriakkan sindiran kepada tim Cloud. Berhubung waktu itu pertandingan diadakan di SMA Junon, maka tentu saja penonton mendukung saja apa yang dikatakannya. Akibat dari sindiran dan teriakan penonton, tim Cloud hampir saja kalah dan pertandingan berakhir seri.

Tetapi yang membuat Cloud kesal bukannya hasil yang seri itu, melainkan cara Johnny yang sangat licik. Sebenarnya Cloud tidak ingin melawan dia lagi, tetapi Kepala Sekolah tetap ingin mempertandingkan sekolahnya dengan SMA Junon. Alasannya? Mudah, karena 'harga diri'. Tetapi 'harga diri' ini juga yang merepotkan Cloud beserta timnya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti," kata Cloud sembari mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Oh, kau tidak mau bertanya lebih lanjut?"

"Aku sudah cukup tahu banyak sampai tidak perlu tanya lagi."

Setelahnya, bel masuk berbunyi. Zack langsung melambai pelan pada Cloud dan berjalan keluar dari kelas. Cloud hanya membalas dengan sebuah anggukan, sambil memasukkan kembali _headset_ serta ponsel miliknya.

"Sial, mengapa harus dia lagi?"

Cloud mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya dengan menggerutu. Dan mungkin karena menggerutu, dia jadi tidak sadar bahwa pelajaran sudah selesai. Cloud membereskan buku-bukunya dan menenteng ranselnya keluar kelas. Hujan sudah reda, berarti hari ini ada latihan seperti yang tadi diberitahu oleh Zack.

Turun tangga, keluar sekolah, dan kemudian ia berjalan melewati lapangan karena _basement _berada di sampingnya. Di lapangan tengah ada sejumlah perempuan yang tengah berlatih, dari gerakan dan formasinya, kelihatannya itu adalah klub _cheerleader. _Cloud berjalan begitu saja karena biasanya dia memang tidak peduli.

Setidaknya, sampai kedua matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap salah satu sosok yang juga tengah latihan.

Rambut panjangnya diikat model ekor kuda, dan dia mengenakan kaos putih yang dipadukan dengan _hot pants_ biru muda. Tubuhnya yang proporsional mengikuti irama lagu dengan lincah, sembari mengamati sang instruktur yang tengah mengajar di depan.

Sosok itu membalikkan tubuhnya, dan saat itu, mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Dengan ekspresi seolah saling tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

"Tifa?"


	8. OH 8

A/N : Hai! Maafkan untuk update yang sangat lama ini, tetapi saya punya alasan kok. Meski update saya lama, tetapi saya tidak menghentikan fic ini di tengah jalan, jadi sabar dan tenang saja. Mohon read dan review ya, saran kritik mohon sampaikan lewat review.

OH_8

Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa yang namanya kebetulan hanya terjadi sekali dalam sehari. Dalam sehari pun, sebenarnya kecil sekali kemungkinan bahwa kebetulan itu akan terjadi. Bahkan tidak ada yang dapat mengira bahwa kapan kebetulan akan terjadi. Ada orang yang percaya, dan ada juga orang yang tidak percaya. Tifa adalah salah satu yang tidak percaya, setidaknya setelah kejadian ini.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, dia bisa berjumpa lagi dengan kakak kelasnya, Cloud Strife. Sudah dua kali ia bertemu dengannya secara tidak sengaja, dan sebenarnya bukan hanya pada hari ini saja. saat hari-hari sebelumnya, bahkan ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu juga seperti ini. Ya ampun, kenapa juga dia bisa tidak menyadarinya sebelumnya?

Pria tampan yang ada di hadapannya sepertinya juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Buktinya, dia tidak berbicara hingga sekarang. Awalnya Tifa masih sanggup 'beradu pandang' dengannya, tetapi akhirnya dia menolehkan kepalanya karena malu. Tatapan Cloud entah mengapa terasa begitu kuat, bahkan ketika Tifa tidak menolehnya lagi, Tifa tahu bahwa Cloud masih menatapnya. Memangnya ada yang salah dengan penampilannya?

Diam-diam, Tifa sedikit menoleh. Tidak sampai bisa melihat wajah Cloud seutuhnya, tetapi setidaknya mampu melihat mulut Cloud. Mulut Cloud terlihat seperti ingin berbicara, tetapi selain itu juga tampak keraguan di sana. Ingin bicara, tetapi tidak jadi. Ingin bicara lagi, tetapi tidak jadi lagi. Selama beberapa menit, mereka terus saja seperti itu.

Sampai akhirnya Cloud membuka mulutnya, barulah Tifa menatap Cloud kembali seutuhnya.

"Oh," hanya kata itulah yang ternyata berhasil diucapkannya. Membuat Tifa memiringkan kepalanya karena heran.

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam. Ketika Tifa hendak mengatakan sesuatu untuk memecah keheningan, tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari belakang.

"Tifa, ayo kembali latihan!" teriak Aerith dari belakang. "Semua sudah siap lho!"

Tifa menoleh ke belakang, dan kemudian dia kembali memandang Cloud. "Anu..."

"Tidak apa-apa, kembalilah latihan."

"Maaf."

"Hati-hatilah."

Cloud mengangguk dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Tifa menuju ke tempat parkir. Sementara Tifa, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali latihan bersama anggotanya yang lain. Tifa sungguh merasa aneh. Baik pada Cloud, mau pun pada percakapan mereka berdua yang kedengarannya sangat canggung.

Latihan klub berlangsung hingga jam lima sore. Cukup banyak yang Tifa pelajari dari klub ini, terutama dalam hal menari, berhubung Tifa belum pernah menari sebelumnya. Untunglah dia sudah melakukan pemanasan sebelumnya, sehingga tubuhnya tidak terlalu pegal dan sakit. Awalnya Tifa ingin mengajak Aerith pulang bersamanya, tetapi Aerith ternyata ada janji sehingga kali ini dia harus pulang sendiri. Padahal Tifa sebenarnya ingin sekali ditemani karena ia takut jika sang ayah masih ngotot untuk mengejarnya.

Setelah ganti baju, Tifa melihat jam tangannya dan ternyata lima belas menit sudah berlalu. Sekolah tentunya sudah sepi, paling hanya tinggal anggota klubnya saja yang bersiap untuk pulang. Oh ya, anggota klub ini baik-baik. Kebanyakan adalah senior, sementara yang seumur dan lebih muda dari Tifa lebih sedikit. Sepanjang latihan, Aerith adalah pelatihnya dan ia bilang Tifa memiliki bakat. Benar atau tidak, kita lihat saja nanti.

Tifa mengangguk pada petugas keamanan di depan gerbang dan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan sekolah. Ia tidak melihat tanda-tanda bahwa ayahnya ada di sekitar sini, sepertinya untuk sementara ini situasinya aman. Tetapi untuk berjaga-jaga, Tifa memutuskan untuk naik bus yang ada di dekat sekolah. Kalau tidak salah, hanya berjarak dua halte saja lalu berjalan kaki untuk sampai ke rumahnya.

"Hm, tiket sekali perjalanan 200 gil," gumamnya.

Tifa mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya dan kemudian membeli tiketnya dari mesin penjual otomatis. Selain dirinya, ada dua orang wanita yang juga tengah menunggu. Seorang sedang membawa kantong belanja dari Supermarket, sementara yang satu lagi sedang bermain-main dengan ponselnya.

Ketika Tifa sedang duduk di kursi halte, tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berdering. Ada SMS masuk dari ibunya.

_Kau ada di mana?_

_Aku sedang menunggu bus pulang._

_Bus? Biasanya kau jalan kaki._

_Tidak apa-apa, hari ini saja aku ingin naik bus. Ada apa Kaa-san?_

_Kaa-san ingin belanja bahan makan malam, soalnya ada tamu yang mau datang._

_Tamu? Siapa?_

_Pamanmu._

Tifa melotot ketika melihat kata 'paman', dan kemudian dia langsung tersenyum lebar.

_Maksudnya Paman Jake yang dari Rocket Town?_

_Betul, kebetulan dia sedang ada pekerjaan di Midgar, jadi bisa menginap selama tiga hari._

_Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang belanja, kebetulan di dekat sini ada Supermarket._

_Oh, kebetulan. Nanti Kaa-san kirim daftar belanjanya, tidak terlalu banyak kok._

Setelah melihat daftar makanan yang harus dibeli, Tifa segera berjalan menuju Supermarket yang jaraknya sangat dekat dengan halte. Bus belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan datang, jadi seharusnya tidak masalah jika dia belanja sebentar.

Tifa sungguh senang karena dia bisa bertemu dengan pamannya. Sejak ia masih kecil, ia sudah sangat dekat dengan pamannya yang kebetulan sering main ke rumahnya. Kebiasaan itu terus berlanjut hingga akhirnya sang paman sudah menikah diusia 12 tahun. Tetapi sepertinya sang paman belum mengetahui kabar perceraian kedua orangtuanya, atau mungkin baru belum lama ini diberitahu. Mungkin setibanya di rumah, akan ada momen '_a shoulder to cry on_'. Ya sudahlah, lagipula dia juga sudah sangat kangen dengan pamannya.

"Total 5600 yen," kata sang penjaga kasir.

"Ini uangnya."

"Terima kasih, datanglah lagi."

Sambil menenteng sebuah kantong plastik berukuran besar, Tifa berjalan kembali menuju halte bus. Ah, kebetulan sekali, Tifa melihat sebuah bus yang hampir tiba di halte bus. Ia langsung berlari dan memperlihatkan tiketnya pada kondektur. Setelahnya, ia mencari tempat duduk di bagian belakang.

"Ah, rasanya lelah sekali," gumam Tifa sambil bersandar pada kursi.

Rasanya mata Tifa sudah mau menutup, tetapi keinginannya untuk bertemu sang paman menahan matanya untuk menutup.

...

"Baiklah, latihan cukup sampai di sini!"

Sambil menghela napasnya, Cloud berjalan ke pinggir lapangan dan duduk. Kaus tanpa lengan yang dikenakannya menempel ditubuhnya karena basah oleh keringat, rasanya tidak nyaman. Cloud merogoh ranselnya dan mengambil sebotol air mineral dari sana. Dia sungguh merasa lelah karena latihan kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Mulai dari latihan fisik sampai bertanding, semuanya hampir dilakukan nonstop.

Di sela-sela latihannya, Zack datang menghampiri Cloud dengan peluit yang bergantung dilehernya. Kali ini Zack memang menjadi pelatih mereka, kaus putih polos serta celana _sport _berwarna biru muda. Di balik wataknya yang ceria, siapa yang akan menduga bahwa dia lumayan keras dalam melatih? Jujur saja, Cloud hampir pingsan ketika disuruh lari mengelilingi lapangan dua puluh kali. Selesai lari, kakinya langsung tidak sanggup untuk menahan beban tubuhnya. Parahnya lagi, istirahat hanya lima belas menit sampai pemanasan berikutnya dimulai.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Zack sambil menepuk pundak Cloud.

"Kau gila, bisa-bisanya memberi latihan seberat itu."

"Hei, anak muda, aku pernah mengalami yang lebih berat dari itu!"

Cloud tidak menjawab dan kembali meneguk air mineralnya.

"Berhati-hatilah, Cloud. Kudengar Johnny sudah bertambah kuat daripada sebelumnya. Jangan sampai kau menjadi pecundang di hadapannya."

Mendengar itu, tiba-tiba saja Cloud berhenti meneguk minumannya.

"Aku pernah menyuruh salah seorang temanku untuk diam-diam mengamati latihannya, kabarnya mereka sedang melakukan latihan rahasia. Sudah seperti sedang melakukan eksperimen rahasia, eh?"

Cloud tidak menjawab dan kemudian ia berdiri sambil mengambil ranselnya.

"Cloud, sebelum kau pergi," ucap Zack. "Ada satu hal lagi yang perlu kau ketahui."

"Aku tidak ingin tahu."

"Johnny masuk ke perkumpulan atlet nasional itu, kau tahu?"

Rasa kaget muncul diwajah Cloud, dan kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Zack.

"Itulah sebenarnya alasan lain aku melatih kalian dengan keras," kata Zack. "Lagipula, aku juga yakin kalau dia akan menambah beberapa atlet dari liga itu untuk pertandingan nanti."

"Menambah atlet dari liga? Bukankah itu curang?" tanya Cloud sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Begitulah, sepertinya... terjadi kongkalikong antara sekolah itu dengan liga."

"Temanmu tidak melaporkannya ke polisi?"

"Tak ada bukti, lagipula kan ini baru 'sepertinya'. Tetapi tidak bisa dibilang tidak mungkin."

Cloud menggelengkan kepalanya, dan kemudian ia menaiki motornya untuk segera pulang ke rumahnya. Raut kesal nampak diwajahnya, tetapi itu wajar, atlet mana juga yang tidak kesal ketika lawannya memiliki taktik curang untuk melawannya nanti (meski hingga kini belum ada bukti pastinya)? Tetapi apapun taktik atau cara yang digunakan Johnny, Cloud merasa dia mampu mengalahkannya kali ini. Dia harus bisa membalas hasil seri dipertandingan sebelumnya.

Memikirkan pertandingan membuat Cloud tidak sadar bahwa waktu begitu cepat berlalu, kini ia sudah hampir sampai ke rumahnya. Tetapi ada yang aneh, kenapa lampu yang ada di dalam rumahnya terlihat menyala? Padahal sebelum ke sekolah, dia ingat betul sudah mematikannya. Apakah jangan-jangan... ada pencuri yang masuk?

Anggapan itu langsung buyar seketika ketika Cloud melihat sebuah taksi diparkir di depan rumahnya. Taksi itu bagian bagasinya terbuka, dan terlihat seorang pria tua memakai seragam—supir taksi, mungkin—tengah sibuk mengangkat koper dari dalam. Sementara di depan rumah terdapat seorang pria berambut panjang silver yang mengenakan kaus berwarna hitam dengan mantel berwarna abu-abu.

Sephiroth? Cloud melebarkan matanya karena heran. Kenapa hari ini ayahnya sudah pulang? Bukankah seharusnya masih beberapa hari lagi?

Suara motor Cloud yang kencang mengalihkan perhatian Sephiroth. Ketika melihat anaknya, wajahnya yang sempat terlihat lelah langsung menjadi senang. Setelah taksi itu pergi, Cloud segera memarkirkan motornya di garasi.

"Selamat datang, Cloud," kata Sephiroth.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu," kata Cloud. "Kenapa _Tou-san_ pulang lebih awal tanpa memberitahuku?"

"Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu dengan menyuruhmu ke bandara, dan sepertinya keputusanku memang tepat."

"Tidak juga, aku sebenarnya juga tidak keberatan jika harus menjemput _Tou-san._"

Tangan Cloud meraih salah satu koper Sephiroth dan membawanya masuk ke rumah, sementara Sephiroth sendiri, dia membawa tas yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar. Mereka berdua segera merebahkan tubuh mereka di sofa setelah meletakkan kedua barang itu di tengah-tengah ruang tamu.

"Jadi," kata Sephiroth memulai pembicaraan. "Apa saja yang kau lakukan selama aku pergi?"

"Tidak ada yang spesial, paling-paling hanya bermain basket seperti biasa. _Tou-san _sendiri?"

"Sama saja, tidak ada yang spesial, tetapi aku masih sempat membelikanmu oleh-oleh."

"Apakah di sana sangat sibuk?"

"Lumayan sibuk."

"Kalau boleh tahu, ada urusan apa di sana?"

Untuk pertanyaan yang satu ini, entah mengapa Sephiroth diam saja alias tidak menjawab. Hal ini membuat Cloud memiringkan kepalanya karena heran. Apakah barusan dia menanyakan hal yang salah?

Ketika Cloud mau menanyakannya sekali lagi, mulut Sephiroth tiba-tiba saja terbuka.

"Aku bertemu orang yang penting."

"Orang penting?"

Sephiroth mengangguk. "Yep, sangat penting."

"Pekerjaan baru?"

"Yah..." ucap Sephiroth sambil berdiri. "Oh ya, aku ingin ke kamarku dulu. Aku ingin istirahat karena perjalanan kali ini melelahkan sekali."

Lagi-lagi Cloud memiringkan kepalanya, tetapi dia memutuskan untuk mengangguk dan diam saja sambil melihat sosok ayahnya yang tengah naik ke lantai atas. Sekitar beberapa menit kemudian, barulah Cloud juga menuju ke kamarnya, lagipula dia juga harus mandi. Tetapi seperti sebelumnya, Cloud merasa bahwa sang Ayah tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Setelah mengambil baju ganti, Cloud menuju kamar mandi dan mandi secepatnya. Awalnya setelah mandi Cloud ingin langsung tidur, tetapi tiba-tiba saja perutnya berbunyi minta diisi, jadi Cloud turun dan berjalan menuju dapur. Meski sebenarnya di dapur sendiri tidak ada banyak makanan. Selama ditinggal Sephiroth, dia benar-benar lupa mengenai urusan belanja, jadi yang tersisa hanyalah bahan makanan seadanya. Untunglah masih ada roti beberapa helai serta sekotak susu.

Cloud menuangkan susunya ke sebuah gelas dan mengambil dua helai roti tanpa dipanaskan terlebih dahulu, tanpa dipanaskan? Yep, dia sudah terlalu malas untuk melakukannya. Cloud membawanya ke ruang tamu untuk memakannya sambil menonton televisi. Di sana tidak ada Ayahnya, sepertinya memang sudah tidur.

Baru saja dia duduk di sofa, tiba-tiba saja perhatiannya teralihkan pada sebuah amplop berwarna putih yang tergeletak di atas lantai. Cloud meletakkan susu dan rotinya dan kemudian tangannya meraih amplop itu. Amplop itu tidak dilem, dan ketika isinya ditarik, tampak sebuah kartu dengan campuran warna putih dan krem. Di tengah-tengah kartu itu juga ada tulisan yang dibuat dengan begitu indah dan menarik.

"_Wedding Invitation_?"

* * *

Mohon isi kotak review di bawah, makasih.


	9. OH 9

A/N : Maaf untuk update yang sangat lama. Waktu itu saya update fic lain, menulis novel karya sendiri, dan kebetulan fic ini lagi gak ada ide. Jadi saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya, sya sungguh miinta maaf. Tetapi saya mohon kesetiaannya untuk memberikan kritik dan saran ya lewat review. Sekali lagi, saya mohon maaf.

* * *

OH 9

Hari ini perasaan Tifa sungguh senang sekali. Rasanya momen ketika ayahnya mati-matian mengejarnya hilang sudah setelah ia melihat wajah sang paman, Jake Lockhart. Ketika ia baru saja masuk rumah, sang paman ternyata sudah menunggunya di ruang tamu dengan banyak sekali barang. Dan barang-barang itu sebagian besar adalah hadiah yang sudah disiapkan oleh Jake. Salah satu hadiah yang diberikan oleh Jake adalah sebuah gaun lengan panjang berwarna putih dan berkilauan. Tifa langsung suka ketika melihat gaun itu. Sudah lama sekali semenjak dia ingin memiliki gaun sendiri.

Ah ya, Jake adalah anak bungsu di keluarga Lockheart. Sebagai anak yang paling kecil dari lima bersaudara (ibu Tifa adalah anak kedua), Jake memiliki selisih umur dua belas tahun dengan Evelyn. Semenjak kecil, Jake dan Evelyn sangat dekat. Karena itulah Jake adalah orang yang paling khawatir akan perpecahan yang menimpa keluarga Evelyn. Dan karena itu juga, Jake sangat dekat dengan Tifa yang merupakan keponakannya. Baginya, Tifa sudah seperti anaknya sendiri.

Belum sempat ganti baju, Tifa langsung duduk di sofa dan mengobrol banyak dengan pamannya. Seperti isi sms ibunya, sang paman memang kebetulan sedang ada pekerjaan di sini. Karena pemimpin perusahaan ini ingin membuka cabang di Midgar, dan Jake ditugaskan untuk memantau lokasi. Setelah memantau, Jake sekalian mampir dan menginap di sini. Untung saja Jake masih menyimpan alamatnya. Karena ponsel lama Jake rusak, maka nomor telepon rumah Tifa tentu saja... hilang.

"Sekolahmu bagaimana?" tanya Jake.

"Lumayan, teman-temanku baik padaku."

"Wow, kau benar-benar memiliki kemampuan sosialisasi yang bagus. Dulu paman malah butuh waktu lama untuk menyesuaikan diri."

Tifa hanya tersenyum.

"Bagaimana dengan ibumu?"

"_Oji-san_ tidak bertanya tadi?"

"Lebih tepatnya sih tidak berani bertanya. Tetapi sepertinya keadaan ibumu sudah jauh lebih baik."

Tifa menundukkan kepalanya. "Iya, begitulah."

Suasana menjadi hening sejenak, dan untuk memecah keheningan, Tifa menyalakan televisi. Kebetulan televisi tengah menyiarkan berita, eh bukan, ramalan cuaca sebenarnya. Kemungkinan besok akan turun hujan seharian. Tetapi karena besok hari Minggu, maka Tifa tidak perlu khawatir. Paling-paling dia hanya diam di rumah saja sambil menemani paman dan ibunya.

"Berapa lama _Oji-san_ menginap di sini?"

"Sekitar tiga-empat hari, kebetulan direktur hanya selama itu memberi hari libur."

Tifa menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya besok kita tak bisa jalan-jalan ya? Padahal aku barusan menemukan tempat yang bagus."

"Oh ya? Karena aku sendiri belum lama tinggal di sini, jadinya aku tidak tahu."

Ketika mereka berdua mengobrol, tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara pintu depan yang dibuka. Dan ternyata itu adalah Evelyn yang baru saja pulang berbelanja. Memang sebelumnya dia sudah meminta Tifa, tetapi ternyata ada yang kelupaan. Tidak ingin merepotkan Tifa, maka Evelyn memutuskan agar dia saja yang kali ini pergi. Apalagi Tifa kangen sekali dengan sang paman. Sehingga Evelyn ingin memberi waktu untuk mereka berdua. Evelyn pulang dengan membawa dua buah kantong belanjaan yang penuh. Tifa menatap pamannya dan kemudian membantu ibunya membawakan salah satu kantong belanjaan ke dapur.

"Bagaimana pamanmu?" tanya Evelyn sambil mengeluarkan salah satu belanjaanya. "Kalian mengobrol tentang apa?"

"Banyak. Rasanya senang sekali."

"Kalian ada rencana jalan-jalan besok?"

"Kelihatannya tidak karena perkiraan cuaca bilang besok akan turun hujan."

Evelyn menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu... mungkin _Kaa-san_ bisa mengajakmu ya?"

"Ke mana?"

"Nanti _Kaa-san_ akan bicarakan, sekarang lebih baik kita ke ruang tamu. Kurasa pamanmu sudah lama menunggu."

Tifa memiringkan kepalanya karena penasaran. Tetapi akhirnya dia hanya menurut saja dan berjalan ke ruang tamu.

Untuk beberapa lama, mereka bertiga mengobrol mengenai banyak sekali hal, terutama Jake. Katanya, dia berencana untuk berhenti bekerja sekitar dua tahun lagi. Alasannya simpel, karena dia menemukan pekerjaan yang lebih cocok daripada pekerjaan yang sekarang ini. Semenjak remaja, Jake selalu ingin menjadi seorang reporter. Sebenarnya sudah semenjak setahun lalu Jake mencoba melamar, tetapi sayangnya ditolak karena kurang pengalaman. Kini setelah memperlajari mengenai jurnalistik, Jake ingin mencoba lagi tahun depan. Rencana ini, tentu saja didukung oleh Evelyn dan Tifa.

Jake juga menanyakan mengenai ekstrakurikuler yang kini tengah diikuti oleh Tifa. Selain takjub, Jake juga sangat kaget karena Tifa mampu mengikuti dia klub sekaligus. Dan yang membut Jake lebih takjub lagi adalah Tifa menjadi calon kuat anggota baru untuk pemandu sorak sekolahnya, padahal dia belum lama bergabung. Tifa sendiri juga sebenarnya tidak percaya. Padahal yang dia lakukan selama ini hanya mengikuti perintah pelatihnya alias Aerith. Dan menurut desas desus yang Tifa dengar, ia tengah dipersiapkan untuk ikut mendukung pertandingan basket sekolahnya nanti. Benar atau tidak, Tifa tidak mau berharap banyak.

Dua jam asyik mengobrol, Jake tiba-tiba saja merasa kelelahan dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur. Sementara Evelyn dan Tifa, mereka masih ingin mencuci piring terlebih dulu. Selain piring dan gelas yang digunakan barusan, masih ada lagi cucian dari restoran yang belum sempat dicuci. Evelyn tidak tega untuk meminta bantuan Jake karena dia tahu Jake begitu lelah setelah perjalanan jauh.

"Jadi, nanti _Kaa-san_ mau mengajakku kemana?"

"Hm?" tanya Evelyn. "Oh, soal itu. _Kaa-san_ mau mengajakmu ke sebuah pesta."

Tifa menyipitkan matanya. "Tidak biasanya _Kaa-san_ mengajakku pergi ke pesta. Pesta apa?"

"Ada pesta reuni dengan teman-teman SMA," jawab Evelyn. "Dan lagi, kami semua janjian untuk membawa anak kami masing-masing"

"Oh... jadi aku pergi menemani, begitu?" tanya Tifa sambil meletakkan piring yang sudah dicuci. "Yah, seharusnya sih bisa. Kebetulan, _Oji-san_ baru membelikanku gaun."

"Wow, itu justru membuat situasi bertambah bagus."

"Dimana tempatnya?"

"Di Midgar Hotel," jawab Evelyn. "Dan sebenarnya, ada satu hal lain lagi."

"Kenapa?"

"Sebenarnya, _Kaa-san_ juga mau memperkenalkanmu pada anak laki-laki teman _Kaa-san_."

Mendengar itu, Tifa hampir saja menjatuhkan piring yang sedang dicucinya. Astaga, apakah sang ibu mau menjodohkannya di pesta pernikahan itu?

...

Cloud sungguh tidak tenang hari ini. Di kamarnya yang agak berantakan ini, Cloud sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Sudah hampir jam dua belas malam, tetapi matanya sama sekali tidak bisa menutup. Otaknya sungguh dipenuhi oleh rasa penasaran akan unadangan pernikahan yang belum lama ia temui. Segelnya masih rapi, karena itulah Cloud sempat ragu-ragu untuk membukanya diam-diam atau tidak. Meski rasanya tidak mungkin sih ayahnya akan memarahinya habis-habisan hanya karena melihat sebuah undangan pernikahan. Dan lagi, entah mengapa baru kali ini Cloud bisa merasa sebegitu ingin tahunya pada sebuah undangan. Padahal, mungkin saja itu hanya undangan teman ayahnya saja, kan?

Setelah bersusah payah untuk tertidur namun tidak berhasil, akhirnya Cloud memutuskan untuk bangun. Sial, ada apa sih dengannya? Bisa-bisanya dia jadi tidak bisa tidur hanya karena masalah sepele. Kini, dia sungguh tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk membuang waktunya. Bermain komputer? Ah, tidak. Belajar? Apalagi, dia tidak akan konsentrasi. Bermain basket? Meski itu adalah kesukaannya, tetapi tidak deh jika harus memainkannya sekarang. Makan? Cloud paling tidak bisa makan jam segini.

Berpikir terus sungguh tidak ada gunanya, dan tiba-tiba saja dia merasa haus. Berjalan keluar dari kamar, Cloud turun dan pergi menuju dapur. Karena lampu dimatikan, suasana dapur begitu gelap gulita. Tetapi cahaya yang terpancar dari sela-sela kamar ayahnya lumayan membantu. Entah apa yang dilakukan sang ayah malam-malam begini? Mungkinkah ada naskah yang belum selesai? Tetapi seingat Cloud, ayahnya sudah menyelesaikan novelnya belum lama ini. Dan karena dia sibuk, Sephiroth jarang melakukan aktivitas lain karena dia sudah ingin istirahat. Tetapi... ya sudahlah, untuk apa juga dia mengurus hal-hal kecil?

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk Cloud mengambil gelas dan minum air. Setelah dahaganya hilang, ternyata dia masih belum merasa mengantuk juga. Dan kali ini (entah mengapa) Cloud memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju ke ruang tamu. Sama seperti dapur, ruang tamu sungguh tidak kalah gelapnya. Di kegelapan, entah bagaimana caranya Cloud masih dapat melihat undangan itu. Tetapi kali ini Cloud tidak mau membukanya, bahkan mengambilnya saja tidak.

"Cloud?"

Cloud nyaris saja menjatuhkan gelasnya karena kaget. Astaga, bisa-bisanya ayahnya tiba-tiba muncul seperti itu. Kok Cloud juga tidak mendengar suara pintu kamar yang dibuka ya?

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?" tanya Sephiroth. "Dan apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?"

"Aku tak bisa tidur. _Tou-san_ sendiri? Ada naskah yang belum selesai?"

"Tidak juga, _Tou-san_ juga tidak bisa tidur."

Sephiroth kemudian duduk di sofa. "Bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol?"

Cloud mengangguk, dan kemudian ikut duduk di sofa. Boleh juga menggunakan cara ini untuk menghabiskan waktu, apalagi sebenarnya ada beberapa hal yang ingin Cloud tanyakan.

"Sebenarnya..." kata Cloud memulai. "Di Junon, _Tou-san_ bertemu siapa?"

"Hm? Hanya sekedar klien kok. Kenapa?"

"Tidak, soalnya..." lanjut Cloud yang sempat terhenti perkataannya, pikirannya terfokus lagi pada undangan itu. "Hanya ingin tahu saja."

Sephiroth memandangnya heran, tetapi akhirnya dia melanjutkan lagi.

"Cloud... sebenarnya, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

"Ya?" tanya Cloud yang sedang minum.

"Bagaimana seandainya... jika aku dan Ibumu menikah lagi?"

Cloud langsung memuntahkan air yang baru saja masuk ke tenggorokannya. Sephiroth sendiri juga kaget karena tidak menyangka bahwa reaksi Cloud sampai seperti itu.

"_Tou-san_, apa-apaan itu?!" kata Cloud sambil menyeka mulutnya. "Jangan bercanda!"

"Yah..."

Sephiroth berdiri, dan kemudian dia berjalan ke hadapan Cloud. Sephiroth juga berlutut untuk mensejajarkan pandangannya dengan Cloud.

"Mungkin kau belum mengerti, tetapi jika seseorang sudah menjalin kasih selama beberapa lama, maka perasaan cinta dan sayang tidak akan semudah itu hilang," kata Sephiroth. "Bahkan ketika sudah berpisah sekalipun."

"_Tou-san_, aku... maksudku untuk apa juga masih memikirkan itu?"

"Jawabannya sama seperti yang kukatakan tadi."

Setelah berkata begitu, Sephiroth berdiri dan kemudian berjalan masuk ke kamarnya. Dan tidak seperti tadi, lampu kamarnya kali ini juga dimatikan. Cloud hanya bisa menatapi punggung sang ayah dengan heran, sekaligus berpikir, mengapa juga sang Ayah berkata seperti itu? Cloud memang tahu betul bahwa sang Ayah adalah sosok yang begitu lembut apalagi kepada perempuan. Tetapi... Sephiroth sendiri juga sebenarnya sudah berkata, bahwa demi dirinya dan Cloud, dia berusaha untuk melupakan peristiwa perceraian itu. Dia harus bisa bangkit dan terus menjalani hidupnya. Lalu apa maksud perkataan Ayahnya itu?

Obrolan singkat itu ternyata menghabiskan cukup banyak waktu, dan rasa kantuk itu mulai terasa. Baiklah, sepertinya sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk tidur. Cloud bangun dengan tangan kanan yang memegang gelas, dan kemudian mulai berjalan menuju dapur. Besok hari Minggu, dan sebenarnya Zack merencanakan latihan dari jam dua belas siang sampai jam empat sore. Tetapi seandainya ramalan cuaca benar, maka latihan sudah pasti harus dibatalkan. Yah, begitulah kalau sedang sering-seringnya hujan.

Tetapi sebenarnya, ada sesuatu yang Cloud tidak sadari. Bahwa di sofa tempatnya barusan duduk, ada sesuatu yang tidak ada.

Ya, undangan itu telah menghilang.

...

Sementara itu, disuatu tempat.

"Bagaimana jadinya? Kau masih belum bisa menangkapnya?"

"Yah, entah mengapa dia selalu berhasil kabur. Aku sungguh bingung bagaimana cara yang bagus untuk menangkapnya."

"Kau harus bisa menangkapnya, kau bilang kau sangat menyayanginya, kan?"

"Ya, tetapi bagaimana?"

"Aku ada ide."

"Oh ya, apa?!"

"Itu..."

* * *

Mohon isi kotak review di bawah ya, hehehe. Makasih, dan untuk ketiga kalinya, saya minta maaf.


	10. OH 10

A/N : Akhirnya bisa update juga. Mohon anda-anda semua read dan review ya, makasih banyak. Oh ya, anggap saja mata uang Gil itu sama kayak Rupiah di Indonesia. Karena memang lebih mirip sama Rupiah sih dibandingkan Dollar.

* * *

OH_10

Perkiraan cuaca sungguh tepat. Baru saja jam tiga pagi, Tifa sudah terbangun oleh suara rintik-rintik dari luar. Awalnya hanya sekedar gerimis, tetapi dalam waktu dekat hujan makin lama makin deras. Bahkan ketika Tifa bangun lima jam kemudian, hujan masih turun dengan begitu lebat. Sungguh bukan awal yang baik untuk memulai hari Minggu. Kalau begini, memang sudah seharusnya dia diam saja di rumah untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarganya. Lagipula, sang paman juga enak kok untuk diajak mengobrol.

Lain anak, lain juga ibunya. Jika Tifa memilih untuk bersantai di rumah, maka Evelyn sudah pergi berbelanja dari pagi-pagi sekali. Meski di luar hujan turun begitu deras, tetapi Evelyn tetap bersikukuh untuk berbelanja. Kulkas nyaris kosong, katanya. Tifa baru percaya omongan ibunya ketika ia membuka kulkas. Berhubung sang ibu juga belum menyiapkan sarapan, akhirnya Tifa memasak seadanya. Meski kata 'memasak' itu sedikit berlebihan karena yang Tifa buat hanyalah empat potong roti bakar beserta dua telur dadar. Dan baru Tifa sadari, bahwa Jake masih belum bangun hingga sekarang.

Tifa mengambil bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan selagi membuka lemari. Oke, dia menemukan mentega, lalu telur juga ada, dan satu lagi yang juga adalah yang terpenting, roti tawar... tidak ada. Tifa mencoba untuk mencari lagi dengan lebih teliti, tetapi ternyata memang tidak ada. Entah sang ibu tahu atau tidak, tetapi kalau begini tentu saja Tifa tidak bisa membuat sarapan. Dengan dilanda kebingungan, Tifa akhirnya terburu-buru ke kamar untuk mengambil dompet dan berniat untuk berbelanja sebentar. Meski di luar hujan turun cukup lebat, tetapi tidak apa deh. Dia kan bisa pakai payung. Tidak lupa, dia juga menuliskan pesan pada ibu dan pamannya pada sebuah kertas tempel.

Biasanya sang ibu berbelanja di swalayan yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari rumahnya, karena kebetulan supermarket dekat rumah tidak terlalu lengkap. Tetapi tentunya Tifa tidak perlu pergi ke swalayan yang sama dengan ibunya, cukup ke supermarket tempat dia sempat dijambret beberapa waktu lalu. Dijambret? Ah... benar juga, Tifa benar-benar sudah nyaris melupakan kejadian itu.

Tanpa mengganti baju tidur yang dikenakannya, Tifa mengenakan sandal, membuka payung, dan pergi keluar tanpa lupa mengunci pintu. Tanpa mempedulikan suasana di sekitar yang dipenuhi rintik-rintik air hujan, Tifa terus berjalan hingga akhirnya dia sampai juga di supermarket. Supermarket terlihat baru bersiap untuk buka berhubung waktu masih sangat pagi, petugasnya saja terlihat begitu sibuk mengangkat barang-barang di dalam. Tetapi ketika Tifa membuka pintu untuk mengintip, untunglah ia diperbolehkan masuk.

Tifa segera memilih roti yang tanggal kadaluarsanya paling lama dan membayarnya. Oke, sekarang sudah waktunya pulang. Ketika Tifa melihat jam dinding yang tergantung, sudah sepuluh menit berlalu semenjak dia pergi.

"Oke, harus segera pulang," gumamnya, sambil membuka payungnya lagi.

Mungkin hanya perlu setengah dari waktu berbelanjanya untuk pulang kembali ke rumah. Tetapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang lain, yaitu restoran yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk buka. Oh, apa mungkin ibunya sudah pulang? Dan memang, dari dalam rumah, muncul sosok sang ibu yang tengah mengangkat sebuah kardus berukuran sedang dan berisi bahan-bahan makanan. Ditambah lagi, Jake yang sudah bangun juga ikut membantu membawa peralatan memasak serta mangkuk. Penampilannya sungguh berantakan dengan kaus putih tanpa lengan serta celana panjang. Wajah mereka berdua terlihat lega ketika melihat Tifa—yang sebenarnya tidak kalah berantakan—tengah berlari menuju rumah di tengah hujan begini. Lho? Memangnya mereka tidak membaca pesannya tadi?

"Ya ampun, kau kemana saja tadi?" tanya Evelyn. "Aku sungguh syok ketika tidak menemukanmu dimanapun."

"Maaf, tadinya aku ingin membuat roti bakar. Tetapi ternyata rotinya habis," jawab Tifa. "Memangnya _Kaa-san_ tidak membaca pesanku?"

"Tidak tuh, soalnya _Kaa-san _langsung siap-siap buka restoran sih."

Tifa menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dan lagi, _Kaa-san_ juga langsung membangunkan pamanmu yang tukang tidur ini. kalau tidak dibangunkan, paling jam sebelas dia baru keluar kamar."

"Ayolah, Kak. Aku lelah karena kemarin seharian bekerja," jawab Jake.

"Tidak, itu kebiasaanmu sejak masih SMP."

Tifa hanya tertawa melihat mereka berdua. "Baiklah, aku masuk dan mandi dulu. Ada yang perlu dibantu lagi?"

"Tidak ada, kau santai-santai saja dulu," jawab Evelyn. "Lagipula di luar masih hujan. Mungkin pelanggan juga tidak akan langsung datang."

Tifa menganggukkan kepalanya, dan setelah meletakkan roti tawar di dapur, Tifa mengambil selembar _T-shirt_ abu-abu serta _hot pants_ hitam untuknya ganti baju setelah mandi. Dia sungguh merasa segar karena sejak tadi tubuhnya terasa begitu lengket.

Hujan masih belum reda juga sampai sekarang. Membuat bisnis Evelyn sedikit seret karena pastinya orang-orang lebih memilih untuk diam di rumah daripada keluar. Tifa sendiri, dia juga hanya bisa diam sambil melahap roti bakarnya, serta tontonan televisi sebagai hiburan tambahan. Tetapi sayangnya, hari Minggu tidak menjadi jaminan bahwa televisi akan dipenuhi oleh acara-acara menarik. Karena kenyataannya nyaris tidak ada acara yang bagus. Paling-paling yang bisa ditonton hanya berita, atau acara bincang-bincang alias _talkshow_.

Sambil melahap sarapannya perlahan-lahan, mata Tifa tidak berpaling dari acara bincang-bincang pagi yang sedang ia tonton. Sang pembawa acara adalah seorang perempuan bertubuh pendek namun begitu pandai berbicara. Acara kali ini membahas mengenai pemuda-pemudi berprestasi di Midgar, yang salah satunya ditandai dengan munculnya pebisnis-pebisnis dari berbagai kalangan, serta bidang. Ada sekitar puluhan pengusaha muda, tetapi yang paling terkenal adalah gadis berusia 14 tahun yang sukses dengan bisnis internetnya. Dengan berjualan baju rancangannya sendiri, dia mampu meraup keuntungan sebesar tiga belas juta gil perbulannya. Mungkin Tifa harus mencobanya juga, berbisnis sendiri berjualan... sandal. Yah, sandal juga pasti bisa menghasilkan uang, kan?

Setelah bisnis, kali ini adalah prestasi olahraga. Baru-baru ini, Gaia dikejutkan dengan berita mengenai kesebelasan dari Nibelheim yang meraih juara pertama di turnamen internasional. Hm, olahraga? Mendengar kata 'olahraga', Tifa jadi teringat dengan kakak kelasnya, Cloud. Kalau tidak salah ingat, Cloud adalah salah satu pebasket handal di sekolah. Pada awal mereka bertemu, Tifa sempat takut untuk berbicara dengannya, tetapi dalam waktu beberapa hari saja, dia terlihat lebih ramah. Masih segar di ingatan Tifa ketika Cloud menolong dengan mendapatkan kembali dompetnya dari jambret. Dan untuk kedua kalinya, Cloud menolongnya lagi dari kejaran pengawal ayahnya. Seandainya Cloud tidak menolongnya, mungkin Tifa sudah kehilangan dompet dan terkurung di sangkar emas ayahnya.

Jujur saja, Tifa belum pernah mengalami yang namanya 'cinta pertama'. Apalagi semenjak sang ayah berubah, rasa sensitif Tifa terhadap laki-laki menjadi meningkat drastis. Bukan dalam arti benci, tetapi lebih ke... takut. Apalagi ketika dia melihat atau dihampiri oleh pria seumuran ayahnya. Sang ayah sungguh menghancurkan imej laki-laki di matanya.

Tetapi di sisi lain, Cloud seolah membangkitkan kembali imej yang telah hancur itu. Memang dia tidak banyak bicara dan untuk bertemu pun sangat jarang, tetapi Tifa tidak merasa takut sama sekali terhadapnya. Kepribadiannya memang berbanding terbalik dengan Jake yang ceria dan banyak bicara, tetapi... ah, entah bagaimana mengatakannya. Namun yang pasti, Tifa harus mengakui bahwa Cloud adalah tipe pria yang sungguh lain daripada yang lain. Tampan, atletis, agak dingin, dan...

Seolah tersadar dari lamunannya, Tifa segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan memakan sisa roti bakarnya yang tinggal seperempat. Ya ampun, kenapa dari acara bincang-bincang tahu-tahu malah menjurus ke kakak kelasnya?

"Tifa, apa kau tahu dimana garam? Tadi ibumu lupa mengambilnya."

"Di rak dapur, kedua dari kiri," jawab Tifa. "Bungkusan bertuliskan _Ocean Taste_"

"Oke, terima kasih," jawab Jake sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

"Memangnya sudah pelanggan ada yang datang?" tanya Tifa sambil sedikit berteriak.

"Sudah ada tiga orang tadi, dan baru bertambah tiga lagi," jawab Jake yang kembali tidak lama setelahnya. "Makanan ibumu sepertinya enak sekali ya?"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Jake berjalan menuju pintu depan, tetapi tiba-tiba dia berhenti. Dengan ekspresi seperti baru mengingat sesuatu, ia berkata, "oh ya, kudengar di toko dekat sini yang menjual boneka Chocobo. Nanti sore akan kubelikan kau sebuah."

"Boleh, terima kasih, _Oji-saan_," jawab Tifa sambil tersenyum.

Chocobo adalah hewan sejenis ayam namun berukuran jauh lebih besar. Biasanya berwarna kuning, tidak bisa terbang terlalu tinggi, dan sangat suka makan lobak. Hewan yang satu ini juga sangat bersahabat dengan manusia. Dan dengar-dengar, telah dibuka peternakan Chocobo di suatu tempat yang cukup jauh dari Midgar. Entah dimana, tetapi Tifa akan mencarinya di internet. Oh ya, dan jabrik kunik hewan itu juga membuatnya terlihat lebih lucu.

Dan bicara soal jabrik, entah mengapa Tifa menjadi teringat akan Cloud lagi. Berhubung model rambut Cloud adalah jabrik dan warnanya juga kuning. Hahaha, kok bisa ya mirip seperti itu?

Kali ini, Tifa hanya tertawa ketika membandingkan kakak kelasnya dengan seekor hewan. Tanpa menyadari bahwa ini adalah kali kedua dia memikirkannya.

...

**Cloud Strife **tengah membaca buku novel di dalam kamarnya sambil menatap hujan di luar sesekali. Sungguh bosan rasanya hanya membaca buku seperti ini. Sebenarnya hari ini juga dijadwalkan akan ada latihan, tetapi berhubung hujan yah terang saja tidak mungkin. Sekarang entah sedang musim apa, tetapi jika hujan terus menerus turun, maka tentu saja mereka akan sulit untuk latihan. Tidak mudah juga untuk meminjam aula olahraga sekolah. Karena aula olahraga sendiri juga sering dipakai oleh klub drama untuk latihan. Apalagi, klub drama juga tengah mempersiapkan salah satu drama terbaru mereka nanti.

Menutup bukunya, Cloud menghela napas dan melemparnya begitu saja ke atas kasur. Sudah jam sebelas siang, dan hujan ini masih tidak reda-reda juga. Mungkin untuk selanjutnya, Cloud harus membuat _teruterubozu* _dan menggantungnya di jendela kamarnya. Meski sebenarnya Cloud setengah percaya setengah tidak akan hal itu. Memang benar kata orang, rasa bosan terkadang bisa membuat seseorang memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh, bahkan sangat aneh sekalipun.

(*teruterubozu : boneka penangkal hujan)

Tanpa turun ke bawah, Cloud dapat menebak bahwa Sephiroth tengah minum teh sambil melanjutkan menulis novel serinya. Berbeda dengan dirinya, Sephiroth menyukai pemandangan hujan. Baginya, melihat air hujan yang membasahi jendela dapat memberikannya inspirasi. Kedengarannya aneh? Tapi begitulah kenyataannya. Seorang novelis seringkali memiliki kebiasaan yang di luar dugaan atau sangkaan orang-orang. Sebenarnya masih ada lagi kebiasaan Sephiroth yang lain, tetapi Cloud tidak mau memikirkannya.

Diam terus di kamar memang bukan ide yang bagus. Akhirnya, Cloud memutuskan untuk turun ke lantai satu dan mencoba melakukan aktivitas lain. Sesuai dugaannya, sang ayah tengah melanjutkan novelnya, lengkap dengan secangkir teh lemon di samping _laptop_ miliknya.

"Bosan, Cloud?" tanya Sephiroth tanpa memalingkan wajah dari _laptop_.

"Begitulah. Sedang melanjutkan pekerjaan?"

Sephiroth menjawab dengan mengangguk.

"Seharusnya aku ada latihan hari ini, tetapi batal karena hujan," lanjut Cloud. "Aku sungguh bingung mau melakukan apa."

"Diam saja sambil menonton televisi atau apalah."

"Tetap tidak mempan."

Sephiroth tertawa kecil. "Ya sudahlah, sesukamu saja."

Sepertinya Cloud memang tidak punya pilihan lain. Dan tidak lama kemudian, Cloud merasakan getaran dari ponsel yang terletak di kantong celana panjangnya. Ada sebuah pesan singkat dari Zack. Zack? Mau apa dia mengirim pesan? Seharusnya dia juga tahu bahwa hari ini latihan jelas-jelas tidak bisa dilaksanakan. Cloud menekan tombol 'open' untuk membaca pesan Zack.

_Hari ini ada latihan, kau bisa datang?_

Cloud menyipitkan matanya. _Hujan begini?_

_Tenang, aku barusan diberitahu pihak sekolah bahwa klub drama sedang tidak berlatih hari ini. Jadi, kita bisa memakai aula olahraga hari ini._

_Jam berapa?_

_Jam dua siang sampai jam lima. Bagaimana? Kau bisa?_

_Baiklah._

Memasukkan kembali ponselnya, Cloud segera ke kamar untuk ganti baju dan menyimban sesetel baju ganti di dalam ranselnya. Berhubung di luar juga hujan, maka Cloud juga memutuskan untuk memakai jaket tahan air.

Setelah pamit dan hendak keluar rumah, tiba-tiba saja Cloud melihat sebuah amplop cokelat besar yang tergeletak di atas rak sepatu di samping pintu. Amplop itu sungguh berbeda dengan amplop-amplop sebelumnya yang berukuran lebih kecil dan isinya hanya berupa tagihan-tagihan. Sekarang belum masuk awal bulan depan, jadi sudah pasti bukan tagihan. Jadi apa isi amplop itu? Di sekelilingnya tidak ada alamat pengirim yang jelas.

Cloud membukanya secara perlahan, dan di dalamnya terdapat beberapa lembar kertas berwarna putih. Baru melihat judulnya saja, Cloud sudah menghembuskan napas. Astaga, apakah mulai dari sekarang dia sudah harus memutuskan ini?

"Dari universitas lagi ya?" tanya Sephiroth dari belakang. "Dengan begini, sudah tiga kali amplop itu dikirim."

Cloud tidak menjawab dan hanya melempar amplop itu ke lantai.

"Tapi ada baiknya kau sudah mulai memilih lho, dan sepertinya ada formulir beasiswa juga ya?"

"Aku belum siap untuk memutuskan, lagipula masih tengah-tengah semester awal."

"Tapi tetap saja kau sudah tahun terakhir, memangnya temanmu juga belum mendaftar."

Kali ini Cloud hanya menjawab dengan mengangkat bahunya.

"Sebenarnya, ada baiknya juga kalau kau mulai berpikir dari sekarang," kata Sephiroth. "Lagipula, kau masih belum memikirkan jurusan apa yang akan kau pilih nanti."

Dengan bibir sedikit cemberut, Cloud hanya diam sambil mendengarkan perkataan Ayahnya yang sayangnya memang benar. Sebenarnya Cloud bisa dibilang sangat terlambat karena masih belum memikirkan kuliahnya nanti secara masak-masak. Padahal kebanyakan teman-teman sekelasnya sudah memilih jurusan kesukaan mereka.

Sebenarnya, Cloud sendiri bukannya tidak peduli pada masa depannya. Dia juga bukannya tidak memiliki cita-cita dan impiannya sendiri. Cloud punya, hanya saja dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana mengatakannya. Tetapi impiannya itu nyaris tidak ada hubungannya dengan mata pelajaran yang ia pelajari di sekolah, mungkin lebih tepatnya yang teori seperti Geografi atau Sejarah. Dan bukan berarti, impian Cloud ada hubungannya dengan hitung-hitungan bak Matematika atau Fisika.

Bukan teori, bukan juga hitungan, karena cita-cita Cloud adalah menjadi... atlit basket profesional.

Karena Cloud ingin menjadi atlet, tentunya dia tidak akan melanjutkan ke universitas. Melainkan ke tempat khusus untuk melatih atlet-atlet berbakat, yakni 'District of Gaia'. Tempat yang sudah terbentuk semenjak dua puluh lima tahun lalu itu adalah tempat lahirnya tlet-atlet berbakat dari berbagai macam cabang olahraga, salah satunya tentu saja adalah... basket. Jika saja Cloud masuk tempat pelatihan itu, maka cita-citanya untuk menjadi seorang atlet profesional akan selangkah lebih dekat.

Tetapi sayangnya, semua itu tidak semudah yang dikira. Setelah Cloud mengumpulkan berbagai macam informasi lewat internet, dia harus bisa memikirkan penyelesaian untuk masalah-masalah yang muncul. Dan masalah-masalah itu adalah jarak serta biaya. 'District of Gaia' terletak di Nibelheim, kota yang tidak terlalu besar namun terkenal akan rumah besar tuanya. Rumah itu bisa dibilang sebagai salah satu obyek wisata Nibelheim. Konon katanya, rumah besar itu adalah rumah milik penjabat-penjabat terdahulu. Sang penjabat terkenal suka mengoleksi barang-barang antik dan unik. Karena itulah semenjak sang penjabat meninggal, rumah besar itu diputuskan untuk dijadikan sebagai museum. Oke, kembali ke pokok masalah, Nibelheim adalah kota yang sangat jauh. Butuh waktu sekitar enam jam, tiga jam naik pesawat ke Cosmo Canyon dan tiga jam perjalanan darat ke Nibelheim. Berhubung luas Nibelheim tidak begitu besar, dan di belakangnya terdapat banyak gunung tinggi nan curam, maka kota ini tidak bisa didirikan bandara.

Lalu masalah biaya, sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa pelatihan profesional seperti itu membutuhkan biaya tak sedikit. Untuk biaya masuknya saja sudah tinggi, dan ditambah dengan biaya perbulannya, maka biayanya menjadi semakin tinggi lagi. Cloud tidak ingin makin merepotkan Sephiroth, tetapi dia sendiri juga masih belum bisa mencari uang sendiri. Sehingga sampai sekarang, dia masih belum memikirkan bagaimana baiknya. Bahkan untuk membicarakannya dengan Ayahnya saja Cloud merasa ragu.

"Nanti aku akan memikirkannya lagi," kata Cloud, yang setelahnya pergi keluar.

Setelah menutupi kepalanya dengan tudung jaket, Cloud segera menuju garasi dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Hujan memang belum berhenti, tetapi tidak begitu deras. Sepertinya hanya memakai jaket kedap air ini juga tidak apa-apa.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Cloud akhirnya sampai juga di sekolahnya. Di tempat parkir ia segera memarkir motor miliknya, dan dengan langkah cepat berjalan menuju aula sekolah. Di dalam sudah ada banyak orang yang datang, tetapi latihan belum mulai. Mereka masih melakukan pemanasan dengan berlari mengelilingi aula ini, ada juga yang meregangkan tubuh. Melihat Cloud yang baru saja tiba, Zack langsung tersenyum dan menghampirinya.

"Kehujanan ya?" tanya Zack.

"Sudah jelas, kan?" jawab Cloud. "Bingung juga kenapa bisa hujan sederas itu."

"Ya sudahlah, yang penting kau sudah datang," jawab Zack. "Cepatlah bergabung dengan yang lain, karena latihan tidak berlangsung lama."

"Kenapa tumben sekali?"

Zack memiringkan kepalanya karena heran.

"Ada sesuatu yang penting?"

"Tentunya, mereka harus belajar untuk ujian masuk universitas."

Universitas lagi, universitas lagi. Entah mengapa hari ini Cloud selalu merasa dipojokkan oleh kata itu.

"Jangan bilang kau belum memikirkannya."

Cloud tidak menjawab dan ikut melakukan pemanasan. Tetapi ternyata respon ini malah membuat Zack semakin penasaran. Hingga akhirnya, tiba-tiba saja Zack menarik Cloud dari tim dan menyuruh yang lain untuk sementara pemanasan dan latihan sendiri. Cloud yang kalah tinggi dan besar tentunya tidak bisa melawan hingga pada akhirnya dia dibawa ke belakang.

"Seharusnya kau mulai memikirkannya, kau tahu? Memangnya kau masih satu SMA apa?"

"Sudahlah, Zack. Aku memiliki rencanaku sendiri."

"Hooo," jawab Zack. "Dan bicara soal rencana, sebenarnya kepala sekolah berniat untuk menambahkan pemandu sorak untuk pertandingan nanti."

"Untuk?"

"Memeriahkan suasana, karena kudengar sekolah yang menjadi lawan kita juga berencana sama."

Cloud hanya menghembuskan napas. Dalam hatinya, ia merasa bahwa menambahkan klub pemandu sorak itu tidak ada efeknya untuk permainan timnya nanti. Toh, yang dilakukan pemandu sorak hanyalah menari sambil terkadang berteriak, ya kan? Sejak dulu, Cloud tidak terlalu suka dengan mereka.

Hm? Tunggu dulu, bicara soal pemandu sorak, kalau tidak salah Tifa juga adalah anggota klub di sana.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Cloud? Apakah itu hal yang bagus?"

Cloud lagi-lagi menghembuskan napasnya. "Terserah kau saja."

Setelah berkata begitu, Cloud meninggalkan Zack dan kembali berlatih bersama timnya. Sambil berpikir, mengapa tiba-tiba dia bisa terpikir akan Tifa?

* * *

Mohon isi kotak review di bawah ya, makasih.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N : haiii, maaf untuk update yang agak lama. Dan sebagai permintaan maaf, saya tulis chapter ini lebih banyak hehehe. Seperti biasa, saya mohon kritik serta sarannya, karena fic saya tidak ada yang sempurna. Saya juga tengah menulis novel, dan karena itulah saya mesti pintar-pintar atur waktu. Olek karena itu, saya mohon dukungannya ya :) Mohon read and review juga untuk chapter ini, makasih banyak hehehe.

OH_11

Hari demi hari berlalu, dan kini, tibalah hari dimana ia pergi menemani ibunya ke pesta. Sekarang jam menunjukkan pukul lima sore, dan Tifa tengah bersiap-siap di depan meja rias di kamarnya. Sebenarnya pesta dimulai jam tujuh malam lebih, tetapi namanya juga wanita. Wanita memiliki persiapan yang jauh memakan waktu dibandingkan dengan laki-laki. Dan salah satunya adalah... berdandan. Kebanyakan dari wanita menghabiskan waktunya dengan berdandan. Karena bagi mereka, berdandan sudah menjadi kodrat dan bahkan kebutuhan, apalagi ketika hendak berpergian ke suatu tempat. Siswi yang ingin berangkat ke sekolah atau mahasiswa yang ke universitas saja ada yang berdandan. Malah ada juga yang meski di rumah tetapi tetap berdandan. Kedengarannya memang tidak masuk akal, tetapi memang itu faktanya. Meski Tifa sendiri bukan tipe yang suka berlama-lama di depan cermin.

Tifa baru saja selesai mengoleskan bibirnya dengan _lip-gloss_ pink cerah, selain itu, hanya dandanan sederhana yang menghiasi wajahnya. Tetapi meski sederhana, Tifa tetap tampak begitu cantik. Rambutnya dibiarkan lurus dan tergerai, sementara di kedua telinganya terpasang sepasang anting sederhana berwarna putih. Ah, kini Tifa mengenakan gaun pemberian sang Paman. Awalnya Tifa mengira gaun itu kekecilan, tetapi ternyata sungguh pas. Waktu itu Tifa tidak melihat gaunnya dengan begitu teliti, tetapi ketika melihat dengan seksama, gaun itu terlihat begitu indah. Belahan dadanya memang agak rendah, tetapi masih bisa ditolerir. Dan ternyata selain berlengan panjang dan berkilauan, terdapat ikat pinggang yang cukup tipis dan berwarna silver. Meski tidak pernah berani memuji dirinya sendiri, Tifa harus mengakui bahwa dirinya terlihat sangat cantik.

Setelah merasa semuanya sudah lengkap, Tifa berdiri dan berjalan ke hadapan cermin besar yang satu set dengan lemari pakaiannya. Dia mengecek penampilannya untuk kedua kalinya, dan barulah setelah itu dia keluar kamar. Seumur-umur, baru kali ini dia berjalan dengan menggunakan gaun. Rasanya agak susah sehingga dia seperti dipaksa untuk berjalan layaknya seorang model, lambat namun anggun. Bahkan untuk turun tangga saja, Tifa harus mengangkat roknya agar tidak terinjak dan akhirnya jatuh dari tangga. Aduh, jangan sampai deh.

Jake, sang Paman, sudah pulang sejak Kamis malam lalu. Berhubung memang waktu liburnya sudah habis, maka dia sudah harus bekerja lagi. Apalagi, ada sebuah proyek besar yang harus ia perkenalkan pada pengusaha-pengusaha nanti. Dan kalau ia berhasil, ia sudah pasti naik pangkat dan sampai berjanji akan mentraktir makanan enak. Hati Tifa cukup senang ketika mendengar ucapan sang Paman, tetapi di sisi lain, dia juga merasa kesepian. Karena jarang dia bisa mendengar celotehan Jake. Sayang celotehan itu hanya bisa didengarnya selama empat hari.

Di bawah, sang Ibu juga sudah menunggunya. Meski sudah tidak muda lagi, tetapi sang Ibu tetap terlihat anggun dan menawan. Berbeda dengan Tifa, Evelyn mengenakan gaun lengan pendek, atau mungkin sebenarnya bukan gaun. Ia mengenakan _dress_ lengan pendek berwarna biru muda dan di pinggangnya terpasang kain panjang berwarna senada, sehingga terlihat seperti gaun. Rambut Evelyn ditata dengan rapi dan dandanannya juga tidak menor. Evelyn tampak begitu takjub ketika melihat putrinya.

"Tifa, kemarilah," kata Evelyn. "Kau cantik sekali."

"Terima kasih, _Kaa-san._"

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Jake ternyata ahli dalam hal seperti ini, seleranya sungguh bagus! Mungkin aku harus memintanya membelikanmu gaun lagi."

"Ah, tidak usah. Ini saja sepertinya sudah cukup mewah," kata Tifa sambil melihat gaunnya. "Oh ya, kita naik taksi ke sana?"

Evelyn mengelengkan kepalanya. "Ada teman _Kaa-san_ yang menjemput nanti."

Tifa memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kebetulan dia tinggal tidak terlalu jauh dari sini, sehingga bisa sekalian berangkat dengan kita," kata Evelyn. "Dan dia juga merupakan penyelenggara pesta ini."

Penyelenggara pesta? Berarti sudah bisa dipastikan kalau teman Ibunya adalah orang yang sangat kaya. Kalau tidak salah ingat, tempatnya di Midgar Hotel.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau bisa dengan cepat melihat anak teman _Kaa-san_ itu. Kudengar, dia adalah anak yang sangat tampan."

Oh, benar juga, kenapa dia bisa lupa bahwa itu adalah tujuan kedua sang Ibu mengajaknya ikut? Tiba-tiba saja perut Tifa menjadi mulas. Bukan karena gaunnya yang terlalu ketat, tetapi karena gugup. Terkadang dia memang seperti itu jika bertemu dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya, apalagi jika dia adalah laki-laki, frekuensinya biasanya lebih sering. Seperti sekarang ini, apalagi meski tidak dikatakan secara langsung, sang Ibu berniat untuk menjodohkannya. Aduh, rasanya Tifa tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Selagi Tifa tengah melamun, dia tidak sadar bahwa Evelyn tengah mengenakan sesuatu ke lehernya. Sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk permata di tengahnya. Kalung itu tampak begitu cantik dan antik.

"Itu kalung peninggalan nenekmu," kata Evelyn. "Sudah _Kaa-san_ tidak pakai lagi, jadi berikan saja untukmu."

"Eh, tapi..."

Evelyn menggelengkan kepalanya. "Pakailah, lebih cocok dipakai olehmu."

Tifa akhirnya mengangguk juga. Dan setelahnya, dia duduk sambil membetulkan posisi kalung yang terasa agak kurang nyaman baginya. Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, sang Ibu sudah datang lagi sambil membawakan sebuah kotak berwarna putih. Dibukanya kotak itu, dan mata Tifa langsung begitu takjub ketika melihat sepasang sepatu hak tinggi berwarna krim di dalamnya. Ketika melihat ekspresi sang anak, Evelyn segera menyunggingkan senyum. Dia segera mengeluarkan sepatu itu dan mengeluarkannya dari dalam kotak.

"Cantik, kan?" tanya Evelyn. "Diam-diam, Pamanmu juga membelikan ini."

"Ya ampun, _Oji-san,_" kata Tifa sambil menepuk kepalanya pelan. "Dia sampai membelikanku ini."

"Yep, dia sangaaaat memanjakanmu. Tetapi Kaa-san tidak bisa membayangkan perasaannya ketika masuk ke toko sambil melihat-lihat. Maksudku, mungkin saja dia akan dianggap pria aneh, kan?"

Tifa memperdengarkan tawa kecilnya.

"Coba kau pakai."

Tanpa banyak omong, Tifa mengambil sepatu hak tinggi itu dan mencobanya. Ukurannya pas, tidak disangka. Ternyata selama empat hari ini sang Paman tidak hanya datang berkunjung, tetapi juga mencari tahu mengenai ukuran sepatunya? Oh, sungguh 'romantis' sekali. Tifa juga berdiri dan mencoba berjalan, terasa agak berat karena dia sendiri juga tidak begitu terbiasa. Tetapi untunglah itu bukan masalah besar. Tetapi karena gaun ini memiliki rok yang cukup panjang, jadinya sepatunya tertutup.

Tidak butuh kata-kata lagi untuk mengekspresikan kepuasan Evelyn untuk sang putri, dan seolah tidak mau kalah, ia juga memakai sepatu hak tingginya yang lama. Sepatu hak tinggi—tetapi tidak setinggi milik Tifa—bermodel sederhana dan berwarna hitam. Ah, Tifa sangat mengenal sepatu itu. Evelyn selalu mengenakan sepatu itu ketika mendatangi acara resmi. Tetapi hebatnya, sepatu itu tetap terlihat cocok dipadu dengan gaun-gaun miliknya, apapun modelnya. Selain itu, Evelyn juga membawa tas kecil. Untuk Tifa, Evelyn sudah membuat tas berbentuk dompet berwarna senada dengan gaun Tifa. Katanya, tas itu dibuat dari tas bekas miliknya dan Evelyn hanya mengutak-atiknya.

Mereka menungu sekitar lima belas menit, hingga akhirnya terdengar suara klakson dari luar. Evelyn dan Tifa segera berjalan keluar dan sungguh terkejut ketika melihat mobil _Lymousine_ putih tengah menjemput mereka. Eh, sedikit revisi, hanya Tifa yang terkejut. Sementara Evelyn hanya menyapa dengan akrab seorang wanita seumurannya yang entah sejak kapan sudah keluar dari mobil. Begitu melihat dandanan wanita—yang kemungkinan besar adalah teman Ibunya—itu, Tifa langsung gelen-geleng kepala, menor sekali! Dia mengenakan gaun serba merah—termasuk lipstiknya—yang kelihatan sangat mencolok dengan rambut kuningnya.

"Oh, apa itu puterimu, Evelyn?" tanya si wanita. "Cantik sekali! Mirip sekali denganmu!"

"Ah, biasa saja," jawab Evelyn sambil menggandeng Tifa. "Tifa, dia adalah Myranda, teman baik _Kaa-san_ semasa SMA."

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda," kata Tifa sambil mengulurkan tangan, dan dibalas oleh Myranda.

"Ah, tidak usah terlalu formal, sayang. Maaf ya kalian menunggu lama, karena macet tadi."

Tifa hanya tersenyum.

"Ah ya, masuklah! Di dalam sudah ada anakku menunggu di dalam. Kurasa dia akan senang ketika melihatmu, mari masuk!"

Ah, kini tibalah saatnya Tifa bertemu dengan pria yang akan dijodohkan dengannya. dengan langkah yang sedikit ragu, Tifa terlebih dulu memasuki mobil mewah dan super panjang itu, di barisan yang sama dengan Myranda dan anak laki-lakinya. Ah, jika Ibunya saja berdandan menor seperti ini, Tifa tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana anaknya. Mungkin saja anaknya adalah pria gemuk yang memakai baju warna-warni sebagai penampilan untuk pergi ke pesta.

Dan ternyata, dugaannya sungguh salah. Salah, salah, dan salaaaah besar.

Pria yang tengah duduk di ujung kiri itu adalah pria yang sangat... yah, tampan. Rambutnya pirang sama seperti Ibunya dan bermodel _shaggy_. Ia mengenakan kemeja berwarna hitam yang dipadu dengan _blazer _berwarna putih, sementara celana dan sepatunya berwarna senada dengan _blazer _yang dipakainya. Warna matanya hijau dan tampak begitu dingin, mengingatkannya pada Cloud. Tetapi Rufus masih mengangguk dan menyunggingkan senyum ketika melihat dirinya memasuki mobil, berbeda dengan Cloud yang ekspresinya lebih kaku. Bahkan ia juga berinisiatif untuk memperkenalkan diri. Pertama-tama pada Evelyn, baru setelah itu Tifa.

"Rufus," katanya, "senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Em, aku Tifa."

Hanya melihat mereka berkenalan saja, Tifa bisa mendengar cekikikan dua 'Ibu-Ibu' yang ada di sampingnya. Kenapa mereka bisa begitu senang? Toh, Rufus sendiri tidak—atau mungkin lebih tepatnya belum—menunjukkan rasa apa-apa terhadap dirinya, mereka kan hanya sekedar bersalaman semata. Rufus sendiri langsung menatap jendela setelah menyalaminya.

Tidak lama kemudian, mobil yang mereka tumpangi akhirnya berjalan. Sepanjang perjalanan, Evelyn dan Myranda sudah asyik mengobrol satu sama lain. mereka berdua mengobrol mengenai masa-masa ketika SMA. Tifa tidak begitu mendengar dengan jelas, tetapi salah satu pengalaman yang mereka obrolkan adalah ketika belajar bersama di perpustakaan. Karena ketika belajar, mereka tiba-tiba melihat seorang pria tampan yang akhirnya malah membuyarkan konsentrasi mereka. Akhirnya? Mereka tidak jadi belajar. Sementara mereka tertawa, Tifa hanya mengangkat alisnya sambil menghadap ke depan. Meski kesannya tidak penting, tetapi entah mengapa dia jadi begitu tertarik melihat lalu lintas yang cukup lancar.

Berbanding terbalik dengan sang Ibu, Tifa merasa begitu canggung di dalam mobil. Baik ia maupun Rufus sama sekali tidak melontarkan satu kata pun. Sedari tadi, Rufus hanya bertopang dagu sambil menatap jendela. Dia sama sekali tidak meliriknya, bahkan menolehkan pandangannya juga tidak. Tifa ingin mengajak bicara, tetapi niat itu langsung ia batalkan. Selain gugup, dia juga tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Apalagi, baik Myranda atau Evelyn sama sekali tidak membantu. Mereka terlanjur asyik dengan obrolan mereka, sampai-sampai anak-anak mereka seolah lupakan.

Suasana yang begitu canggung membuat perjalanan terasa begitu membosankan. Sementara perjalanan menuju Midgar Hotel masih memakan waktu sekitar setengah jam lagi. Tetapi hingga sekarang, baik Evelyn atau Myranda sama sekali tidak ada kehabisan topik untuk dibicarakan. Tifa sungguh dibuat heran dan kagum, tetapi Rufus yang juga terus berada dalam posisi yang sama sepertinya jauh lebih hebat. Menghela napasnya, Tifa mengambil tasnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya dari sana. Tifa merasa, dia harus bisa melakukan aktivitas sekecil apapun.

"Kudengar kau masih SMA."

Suara Rufus membuat Tifa hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya. "Em, ya. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku sudah dua puluh tiga tahun, sekarang aku tengah melanjutkan bisnis keluargaku."

Tiga mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengangguk. Ternyata pria yang akan di... dekatkan dengannya ini lebih tua darinya.

"Kau pernah ke Midgar Hotel?" tanya Rufus, yang dijawab dengan sebuah gelengan. "Kalau begitu kurasa kau akan kaget setibanya di sana."

"Memang ada apa di sana?"

Rufus tersenyum. "Kau akan tahu sendiri nanti."

"Sepertinya bukan tempat yang akan kusuka, ya?"

"Tergantung, kau suka keramaian atau tidak?"

"Lumayan, tetapi jelas tidak suka kalau tidak terlalu ramai. Kalau boleh tahu, ada berapa orang yang akan diundang nanti?"

Rufus mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah, mungkin seratus lebih. Ibuku adalah tipe yang suka berteman dan mencari teman lebih banyak. Karena itulah semasa sekolah, dia memiliki banyak teman."

Tifa menghembuskan napasnya, rasanya dia tidak akan suka dengan pesta ini. Bagaimana juga dia akan berkomunikasi dengan seratus lebih orang itu? Setibanya di sana mungkin dia hanya akan duduk sambil makan dan minum saja.

"Sudah berapa lama kau tinggal di Midgar?"

"Belum lama, setengah tahun juga belum."

"Kalau begitu, kau masih belum terlalu terbiasa ya?"

Tifa menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kuharap kau cepat terbiasa kalau begitu, terutama dengan kemacetannya. Midgar sering sekali macet apalagi kalau di hari biasa."

Tifa lagi-lagi menganggukkan kepalanya, percakapan ini terkesan kaku, tetapi setidaknya masih mending daripada tidak mengobrol sama sekali.

Percakapan yang agak canggung itu terus berlanjut hingga tanpa disadari, di dekat mobil sudah terlihat gedung yang menjulang tinggi dan dihiasi lampu warna-warni. Di depan terdapat banyak sekali orang yang keluar masuk, paling sering adalah bapak-bapak yang tengah merangkul dua wanita berpakaian seksi. Bisa ditebak, wanita itu pasti wanita sewaan. Dasar, ternyata dia harus datang ke tempat seperti ini? Kenapa juga reuninya harus diadakan di sini sih? Sepertinya Tifa tidak akan betah berlama-lama di dalam. Karena Tifa sepertinya bisa menebak seperti apa isinya.

"Siap untuk masuk?" tanya Rufus.

"Tidak juga."

...

Di sebuah kafe yang bernama 'Midkhaf', Cloud Strife tengah menyesap kopi panasnya sambil membaca beberapa lembar kertas di tangannya. Kertas itu adalah iklan mengenai 'District of Gaia', sekolah khusus atlet yang juga merupakan sekolah incaran Cloud setelah lulus SMA. Di kertas itu tertulis mengenai fasilitas yang tersedia, pelatih, alamat, serta biaya yang diperlukan. Tiap cabang olahraga memiliki biaya masuk yang berbeda. Semakin sulit olahraganya, maka semakin mahal biaya masuknya. Untuk cabang basket sendiri, biayanya termasuk salah satu tiga cabang olahraga termahal. Salah satu alasannya adalah karena mereka menyewa seorang pelatih yang sangat terkenal, sehingga bayarannya pasti juga sangat tinggi.

Hati Cloud benar-benar semakin galau. Cloud tahu bahwa sang Ayah adalah penulis yang cukup terkenal, sehingga pasti tidak akan begitu sulit untuk membiayainya masuk sekolah itu. Tetapi Cloud juga memiliki rasa tahu diri. Dia tidak bisa dengan enaknya berkata 'Ayah, aku mau masuk District of Gaia' pada sang Ayah. Malah sempat terpikir di benak Cloud bahwa dia ingin membiayai sendiri kuliahnya. Tetapi... untuk sekarang sepertinya masih belum mungkin. Cloud juga tidak tahu harus bekerja apa.

Oh ya, Cloud mendapatkan formulir ini dari Zack. Kebetulan hari ini ada latihan dari jam sepuluh pagi dan selesai jam setengah dua siang. Berhubung masih ada banyak waktu dan hari ini juga adalah hari Minggu, maka Cloud memutuskan untuk tidak pulang lebih dulu. Dia ingin membaca kertas-kertas itu. Dan agar tidak ketahuan sang Ayah, maka Cloud memutuskan untuk mencari tempat lain yang lebih nyaman. Akhirnya, dipilihlah kafe ini. Kafe ini terletak di pusat kota, dan Cloud belum pernah kemari sebenarnya. Tetapi berhubung kafe ini suasananya cukup tenang, maka kesan pertama Cloud terhadap tempat ini cukup baik.

Melihat brosur itu memang menyenangkan, tetapi semakin lama dia semakin 'mupeng'. Cloud meletakkan brosur itu di atas meja dan bertopang dagu. Cloud meraih ponselnya yang ada di saku kanan celananya, dan melihat jam. Cukup mengejutkan, ternyata waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam lebih. Hal itu menandakan bahwa dia sudah berada di kafe ini selama lebih dari tiga jam. Dia memakan waktu satu jam lebih perjalanan untuk menuju ke kafe ini tadi. Dan memang, sang Ayah sudah mengirim banyak pesan singkat bahkan meneleponnya.

_Kenapa kau belum pulang, Cloud?_

Cloud mengetikkan SMS-nya dengan cepat. _Aku sedang berada di kafe._

_Hm? Tumben sekali kau ke kafe?_

_Aku sedang diajak temanku._

_Kau sedang di kafe mana?_

Untuk menjawab pertanyaan ini, Cloud sempat bingung harus berbohong atau jujur. Tetapi pada akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berbohong. Karena Ayahnya adalah orang yang agak mudah khawatir. _Kafe di dekat tempat latihan, tidak begitu jauh._

_Kalau begitu, kau bisa makan malam di sana saja? Kebetulan aku ada acara sekarang._

Cloud mengerutkan dahinya. _Acara apa?_

_Aku mau berkunjung ke rumah temanku, ada sedikit urusan mendadak, mungkin jam sebelas atau dua belas malam aku baru pulang._

_Baiklah, aku mengerti._

SMS berhenti sampai di situ, dan karena Sephiroth ada acara, maka dia bisa berlama-lama lagi di kafe ini. Dengan begitu, kemungkinan dia akan menemukan cara terbaik untuk masuk ke District of Gaia akan semakin besar. Tetapi sebelum berpikir, tahu-tahu perutnya sudah berbunyi sebagai tanda minta diisi. Ah, padahal Ayahnya baru saja menyuruhnya untuk makan di sini, hebat juga ya bisa kebetulan seperti itu. Tangan kanan Cloud mengambil buku menu yang ada di sampingnya dan segera memeriksa makanan dan minuman yang tersedia.

Setelah kurang lebih lima menit melihat-lihat, akhirnya Cloud memutuskan untuk memesan sepiring kue _Tiramisu _ditambah dengan secangkir kopi susu hangat. Entah mengapa Cloud tidak ingin makan makanan berat kali ini. lagipula makanan di kafe ini bisa dibilang lumayan mahal. Harga yang sepertinya cukup sesuai untuk kafe di pusat kota. Lihat, harga semangkuk _Katsudon_ saja dihargai empat puluh ribu gil. Di warung pinggiran dekat rumahnya saja harganya hanya setengahnya saja. Pesanan makanan Cloud datang tidak lama kemudian berhubung tidak ada banyak orang di sini.

Selagi menikmati kue pesanannya, pandangan Cloud juga sesekali menghadap jendela. Rasanya agak aneh melihat suasana jalan raya yang begitu padat. Baik dari bangunan, kendaraan, maupun orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Tidak pernah tinggal di pusat kota sungguh memberikannya pandangan yang berbeda, bahkan bisa dibilang dia merasa agak janggal melihat semua itu. Bangunan yang begitu tinggi membuatnya pusing dan kagum di saat bersamaan, mobil-mobil yang begitu mewah serta keluaran terbaru, lalu orang-orang yang terdiri dari latar belakang berbeda-beda. Sungguh berbeda rasanya dengan Nibelheim, kota kecil yang juga adalah kota kelahirannya.

Ah, Cloud memang berasal dari Nibelheim. Dia tinggal di sana sampai umur sepuluh tahun, dan karena alasan pekerjaan Ayahnya, maka ia pindah ke Midgar ini. Meski sudah bertahun-tahun tinggal di kota terbesar se-Gaia ini, tetapi Cloud masih belum terbiasa sepenuhnya. Malah bisa dibilang, Cloud sungguh kangen dengan kampung halamannya. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak pulang ke Nibelheim. Suasana Midgar yang jauh lebih ramai dan modern tetap tidak bisa menggantikan Nibelheim di hatinya. Dia ingin sekali sesekali meninggalkan kesumpekan kota dan kembali menikmati keindahan alam dari kota kecil. Tanpa banyak mobil, tanpa banyak asap, dan tentu saja tanpa polusi.

Dalam enam kali suap, Cloud berhasil menghabiskan makanannya. Tetapi Cloud tidak langsung beranjak dari kursinya. Terlalu lama duduk ternyata membuatnya malas untuk bangun. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk bersantai sejenak sambil menyesap kopinya. Lagipula di luar masih hujan, dan kelihatannya tidak akan cepat reda dalam waktu dekat. Meski hujannya tidak bisa dibilang besar.

Selagi pandangan Cloud masih memandang ke jendela, dia melihat sebuah mobil hitam mewah yang tiba-tiba melaju dari kanan. Mobil itu berhenti di depan bangunan besar, dan kemudian keluar seorang pria berpakaian rapi dan berkacamata hitam, Cloud rasa dia supir. Dengan gayanya yang kaku, ia membuka kursi belakang dan tangan yang satunya lagi memegang payung yang baru saja dibukanya. Cloud tebak, itu pasti mobil milik pengusaha kaya. Seharusnya Cloud tidak heran atau terkejut melihatnya.

Tetapi ternyata, dugaan dia salah.

Karena orang yang keluar dari kursi belakang itu adalah... sang Ayah.

Cloud mengucek matanya berkali-kali untuk memastikan bahwa pandangannya salah. Tetapi pria itu sungguh adalah Ayahnya! Rambutnya yang panjang berwarna perak, matanya yang berwarna hijau, serta tubuhnya yang begitu tinggi. Semua itu adalah ciri dari Ayahnya. Sambil dipayungi oleh supir, Sephiroth berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung besar yang ada di dekatnya.

Rasa curiga mulai tumbuh di hati Cloud, bukankah tadi sang Ayah mengatakan ingin pergi ke rumah teman? Kenapa Dia malah pergi ke gedung besar itu?

"Entah mengapa, _Tou-san_ akhir-akhir ini jadi aneh," pikir Cloud.

Setelah meletakkan uang bayaran, Cloud segera merapikan barang-barangnya dan keluar dari kafe. Jarak dari kafe ke gedung itu tidak jauh, mungkin lebih baik dia biarkan motornya diparkir saja di sini. Tanpa mempedulikan tetesan air hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya, Cloud meneruskan langkahnya hingga pada akhirnya ia tiba juga. Cloud tidak sempat melihat nama gedung ini, tetapi selain Ayahnya, ada banyak orang yang juga keluar masuk. Kebanyakan dari mereka mengenakan pakaian yang sangat mewah dan kelihatan mahal. Sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan Cloud yang hanya mengenakan kaus putih biasa, jaket berwarna senada, jeans biru, serta sepatu olahraga berwarna putih. Tetapi Cloud masa bodoh dengan semua itu, toh orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya juga tidak mempedulikan penampilannya.

Begitu masuk, mata Cloud langsung 'dimanjakan' oleh suasana mewah gedung ini. Di ruang tengah, Cloud dibuat seakan dia tengah berada di era zaman dulu. Mengapa? Karena dekorasinya yang terkesan klasik, elegan, namun tetap tidak melupakan sisi modernnya. Di langit-langit terdapat lampu gantung raksasa yang bagian lampunya dibentuk seperti lilin, lalu ada kaca-kaca besar dengan gambar-gambar kerajaan, bahkan elevatornya juga didesain seperti jendela istana. Siapapun yang mendesain, dia patut diacungi jempol. Karena benar-benar bisa membuat orang yang ada di dalam menjadi terbawa suasana. Bahkan di dekat Cloud, ada seorang ibu-ibu norak yang juga tengah terkagum-kagum. Dengan semangat, dia menceritakan apa yang dia lihat—bahkan hal yang sepele sekalipun—kepada suaminya yang berusaha untuk terus sabar dan tersenyum.

Tetapi Cloud tidak mau berlama-lama terbuai. Dengan mengandalkan nalurinya, Cloud terus mencari dan berusaha untuk menyelidiki Ayahnya. Tetapi sepertinya, dia agak terlambat memasuki gedung ini. Karena dia tidak menemukan Sephiroth baik di segala penjuru ruangan. Apakah dia sudah pergi ke lantai lain? Seandainya benar, mungkin Cloud harus menyerah karena dengan sekali lihat, Cloud langsung tahu bahwa gedung ini sangat tinggi dan besar.

Tidak mau menyerah, Cloud segera berjalan ke lorong sebelah kiri. Baru saja dia mau masuk, dia sudah dikagetkan dengan sosok Ayahnya yang tengah mengobrol dengan seseorang. Sepertinya sih dia seorang pelayan, terlihat dari seragamnya yang... unik.

"Apakah Anda yang bernama Sephiroth?" tanya sang pelayan.

"Ya, betul."

"Kebetulan sekali, silahkan ikuti saya. Pestanya diadakan di lantai delapan, ruangan _Gold_."

"Ada berapa orang yang diundang?" tanya Sephiroth.

"Tidak begitu banyak, mungkin sekitar tiga puluh orang."

"Wow, kukira akan lebih banyak?"

"Begitulah, berhubung yang menikah adalah salah satu pengusaha sukses di Midgar, dan dia tidak begitu suka untuk mengekspos pernikahannya. Anda termasuk orang yang beruntung, Tuan."

Sephiroth tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan setelahnya, si pelayan menekan tombol elevator. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam tidak lama kemudian.

Cloud memasuki lorong setelah pintu elevator tertutup. Berdasarkan apa yang dia dengar, Ayahnya menuju ke lantai delapan, maka dia segera memasuki elevator yang ada di sebelah dan menekan tombol angka delapan. Di dalam elevator ini tidak ada orang, cukup aneh untuk ukuran gedung yang dipenuhi banyak orang. Tiga menit Cloud menatap pintu elevator, akhirnya terdengar bunyi 'ting' yang menandakkan bahwa Cloud sudah sampai di lantai tujuannya. Cloud mengira begitu dia keluar dia akan langsung tiba di ruangan _Gold _seperti yang dikatakan pelayan itu, tetapi ternyata tidak. Sekeluarnya dari sini, dia masih harus menelusuri lorong yang dipenuhi orang-orang. Selain itu, terdapat tiga aula berbeda. Cloud segera membaca nama-nama aula itu, ada _Diamond, Emerald_, dan yang terakhir... _Ruby_?

_Diamond, Emerald, Ruby_? Hei, dimana aula yang bernama _Gold_ kalau begitu?

Cloud mengecek lantai tempat dia berada, dan benar, dia berada di lantai delapan. Kalau begitu kemana aula _Gold _berada? Tidak mungkin aula itu menghilang begitu saja, kan?

Ketika ia masih tengah kebingungan, tiba-tiba saja ada seorang pelayan wanita yang tengah membawa setumpuk piring-piring yang baru dicuci. Spontan, Cloud segera berjalan menuju ke arahnya untuk bertanya.

"Maaf, nona. Apa kau tahu di mana aula _Gold_ berada?"

"_Gold_? Setahu saya... tidak ada aula bernama itu di sini. Hanya ada tiga aula di sini saja," jawab si pelayan.

Cloud memasang wajah tidak percaya. "Sungguh?"

"Iya, setahu saya memang seperti itu."

"Lalu... bagaimana dengan yang di lantai lain?"

"Lantai lain... sepertinya tidak ada. Untuk aula, selain lantai ini hanya ada di lantai enam. Itu pun juga tidak ada aula yang bernama _Gold_."

Apa? Kenapa bisa begitu? Rasanya Cloud ingin menanyakan pelayan ini lagi, tetapi sepertinya percuma. Jadi dia hanya berterima kasih sambil memberikan senyum kecil. Astaga, apakah kedatangannya kemari menjadi sia-sia? Rasanya dia seperti petinju yang langsung kalah di awal-awal pertandingan. Rasanya malu, tetapi juga tidak terima di saat bersamaan.

Merasa kecewa, Cloud memutuskan untuk benar-benar menghentikan 'penyelidikannya' dan pergi ke toilet. Dia ingin cuci muka dan menyegarkan diri lebih dulu. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba saja dia merasa lelah. Padahal dia hanya jalan sebentar, menguping, naik elevator, dan bertanya beberapa hal pada seorang pelayan. Tetapi entah mengapa dia merasa sangat lelah. Mungkin karena kali ini dia melakukannya secara sembunyi-sembunyi, ditambah dengan rasa takut akan ketahuan.

Ketika Cloud baru saja mau masuk ke toilet, tiba-tiba dia dikagetkan dengan seorang wanita yang mendadak keluar dari toilet sebelah, alias toilet wanita. Sebenarnya Cloud pada awalnya tidak peduli, sampai pada akhirnya dia melihat wajah si wanita yang sangat familiar baginya.

"Tifa?"

Wanita yang tadinya menunduk itu mengangkat kepalanya. Dia juga tampak kaget seperti Cloud. "_Senpai_?"

Yap, ternyata benar bahwa wanita itu adalah Tifa. Astaga, entah mengapa pikirannya minggu lalu terwujud menjadi sebuah kenyataan hari ini?

"Kenapa _Senpai_ ada di sini?"

"Aku... aku em, ada sedikit urusan."

"Tapi pakaianmu..."

Belum sempat Tifa selesaikan ucapannya, Cloud sudah buru-buru menanyakannya lagi. "Kau sendiri? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Oh, aku menemani Ibu ke acara reuni teman sekolahnya. Tetapi bisa dibilang, aku tidak betah berada di sana."

Cloud menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulutnya menggumamkan 'oh' tanpa suara.

"Lalu... apa urusan _Senpai_ sudah selesai?"

"Em..." Cloud berusaha memikirkan kata yang tepat. Karena dia berbohong secara 'mendadak', maka sebisa mungkin jangan sampai dia salah bicara. "Bisa dibilang sudah, apa kau mau kembali lagi ke Ibumu?"

Tifa menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, deh."

"Lalu Ibumu bagaimana?"

"Tidak apa, dia sedang asyik mengobrol dengan temannya. Dia tidak akan ingat bahwa aku juga diajak ke sini."

Cloud mengangkat alisnya sebagai tanda heran.

"Ah, ternyata barusan hujan ya?" tanya Tifa sambil menghadap jendela.

"Iya, tetapi... sepertinya sudah reda."

Mendengar itu, tiba-tiba saja Tifa langsung tersenyum. "Kalau begitu _Senpai_ mau ikut denganku ke teras? Sejak tadi aku ingin ke sana melihat pemandangan."

"Teras? Em... boleh."

Tifa memperlihatkan senyumnya untuk yang kedua kali, dan setelahnya mereka berdua berjalan menuju teras. Lantainya agak basah karena hujan sehingga mereka berdua harus berhati-hati dalam berjalan. Tetapi sepertinya hal ini sangat sulit bagi Tifa, berhubung dia mengenakan gaun. Ah benar juga, kenapa Cloud baru menyadari bahwa Tifa mengenakan gaun?

Dan entah mengapa, Cloud juga merasa bahwa Tifa terlihat begitu... cantik.

Lamunan Cloud buyar ketika Tifa berada di ujung teras dan pandangannya menghadap ke kota. Berhubung mereka berada di lantai delapan, mereka bisa melihat pemandangan lampu-lampu bangunan kota Midgar yang berwarna-warni. Tifa terlihat terkagum-kagum dan senang sekali melihatnya. Sampai-sampai Cloud juga ikut berdiri di sampingnya memandang pemandangan itu.

"Indah ya?" tanya Tifa, yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari Cloud. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk mengobrol dengan _Senpai_."

"Oh ya?"

"Iya, meski _Senpai_ sudah dua kali menolongku, tetapi aku masih merasa... asing tentang dirimu."

"Oh," jawab Cloud singkat.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau juga berasal dari Midgar?"

"Tidak," jawab Cloud. "Aku berasal dari Nibelheim."

"Nibelheim? Hei, aku juga berasal dari Nibelheim!"

Cloud menolehkan kepalanya pada Tifa. "Oh... ya?"

Tifa menganggukkan kepalanya. "Wah, aku sungguh tidak menyangka kalau ternyata kita berasal dari kota yang sama!"

Melihat Tifa yang tersenyum lebar padanya, entah kenapa membuat Cloud menjadi gugup sendiri. Sehingga dia kembali memandang ke depan untuk menghindari pandangan langsung dengan mata Tifa.

"_Senpai_ suka tinggal di sini? Atau lebih suka di Nibelheim?"

"Em... kalau boleh jujur, aku lebih suka tinggal di Nibelheim."

"Oh," jawab Tifa. "Tetapi... kenapa _Senpai_ pindah ke sini?"

Untuk pertanyaan ini, entah kenapa Cloud tidak mau menjawabnya. Mungkin karena dia masih belum percaya sepenuhnya pada gadis yang ada di sampingnya ini. Hal itu bisa dimaklumi berhubung mereka memang belum begitu dekat.

"Ah... sepertinya aku terlalu ikut campur," kata Tifa. "Maafkan aku, _Senpai_."

"Ya."

Mereka berdua hening untuk beberapa saat, dan tiba-tiba saja angin malam bertiup. Berhubung Cloud sudah memakai jaket, maka angin itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh baginya. Tetapi sepertinya hembusan angin malam itu cukup membuat Tifa menggigil kedinginan. Apa boleh buat, selain bagian atas gaunnya sedikit terbuka, bahan gaun ini juga agak tipis. Sungguh bukan atribut yang tepat untuk menghadapi angin malam. Menggelengkan kepalanya, Cloud melepas jaket yang dikenakannya dan memakaikannya di pundak Tifa. Tifa sempat kaget, namun pada akhirnya dia berterima kasih.

"Ah, terima kasih _Senpai_."

"Hm."

"Anginnya kencang sekali, mungkin karena kita berada di lantai delapan," kata Tifa sambil menggosok-gosok tangannya. "_Senpai_, bisakah kita masuk? Aku sudah cukup puas melihat-lihat."

"Ya, terserah kau saja," jawab Cloud. "Dan lagi, Tifa."

"Ya?"

"Umurmu tujuh belas, kan?"

Tifa menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan panggil aku _Senpai_ kalau begitu, karena aku sebenarnya seumuran denganmu."

* * *

Mohon isi kotak review di bawah ya, makasih hehehehe.


End file.
